The Yellow Fang
by Policy
Summary: He was left broken from the death of his parents. The one man who had salvaged the pieces burned to ash in front of his eyes. At times he questioned the meaning to life. But who knows? Maybe these three little Genin might show him the answer.
1. Family

_**Yo.**_

_**Policy here. This is my second story that came to me literally when I was writing an essay…**_

_**I swear I think I need to see a therapist if Canadian Politics can inspire me to write this shit.**_

_**Just kidding.**_

_**Anyways, shout out to Magic Kirby for being an excellent beta for this story. Read and enjoy people.**_

_**And review.**_

_**Edit: Mistakes and corrections have been made to chapter. Also added some new dialogue.**_

October 10: Konohagakure

"Why can't I come Dad!"

The Yondaime Hokage of Konoha hid his face in his hands, already feeling the incoming migraine resulting from the yelling of his son. He just _knew_ that Naruto would react the same way his mother had.

They acted so much the same that it was frightening.

When he tried to explain, that like his wife's former pregnancy, the location of where she would give birth would have to be in secret, Naruto adamantly expressed his disapproval. Meaning that even though he had promised the boy, the situation was too dire for him to come.

When he had explained the situation to his wife she violently objected in true Kushina fashion. He _still _had a sore jaw from where her fist had planted itself on his face.

When it seemed that the young boy was just about to let loose another head pounding shout Minato quickly interjected holding up a hand. He could understand that Naruto was upset but the event taking place was to be in the utmost secrecy.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but my hands are tied in the matter." When she gave birth to Naruto the location had to be classified. "With the seal weakening during childbirth, the delivery has to be in secret outside of the village. It would be too risky to allow you to come."

The young boy gave him a look that made his heart clench. He honestly wanted Naruto to be there, to welcome his new sibling to world with a smile, but he had to stand firm by his convictions. And if that meant the shame of betraying his sons trust…

Then so be it.

Naruto meanwhile couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here he was enjoying the best day of his life. He had woken up to a birthday surprise of a hugs and kisses from his parents. His father had giving him the _first ever tri-kunai _used for his Hiraishin no Jutsu

He couldn't stop shaking, from the moment it had been placed into his small hands.

His biggest surprise was from his mother. She had given him an all black Chokutō engraved with the symbols of her deceased village Uzushiogakure. Kenjutsu had been a huge part of her village, and although Kushina wasn't very good at it, she wanted Naruto to become a master.

And to top it off ramen was for breakfast…

He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he walked to the Academy that day.

Adding sweetening to the cake, he and Itachi became the youngest students to graduate the Academy since Hatake Kakashi only at the tender age of _seven_.

And the graduates of this year were giving one week of holiday, for the _astounding _talent that was present in their generation.

How could this day get any worse?

Speak of the devil, for as soon as he came sprinting home to brag to his father of his success, his perfect day got worse. A whole lot worse.

His father had promised him before that he would be allowed to be there when his mom would be giving birth. He had _told _him that all three of them would welcome his baby sister – he always wanted a little sister – when she came into the world.

So why? Why couldn't he be there!

"B-but dad." Minato felt his heart clench at the unshed tears in his eyes. "That's not fair, you _promised_. You promised!"

Minato actually flinched at that.

If there was one thing he always hoped Naruto stayed truthful to, it was his word. Promises made should be promises kept.

And here he was going against his own words.

He could only give Naruto a silent shake of his head. "I'm sorry Naruto. But my word is final." The firm tone of his voice left no room for argument.

Naruto gave him a heartbroken look before tears began to fall. He vehemently tried to wipe away the falling tears against the sleeve of his black shirt but they just kept coming. Minato feeling the guilt of what he just done, tried to lay a calming hand on his shoulder but got his hand slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto choked back a sob as he gazed at his father, who had betrayed his trust. All that talk of keeping your word and keeping promises was plain bull. His father had confessed him that sometimes he couldn't keep his word to others as his job demanded him not to always be truthful, but he had essentially begged him to always stand by his. But to lie to him directly in his face?

It was the ultimate betrayal.

"I hate you." He had only whispered the words but they echoed in the silent apartment. Naruto kept his head down as he ran pass his silent father, tears trailing behind him as he slammed the door exiting the apartment.

If he had looked up he would have seen the broken expression Minato bore on his face.

That would be the only memory of his final moments with his father.

* * *

"So then you ran?" The only reply he got was a nod from the silent boy as kept his head down on the swing they were seated.

Young Itachi sighed as he observed the behavior of his best friend. He couldn't blame him for his reaction. If it were him, he would have probably gone berserk and killed off his whole clan.

He had to blink back that thought.

He turned his attention back to the young boy beside him gently swaying himself on the swing with his attention currently focused on the sand under his feet. He had been on a quiet stroll through the village passing the academy play grounds when a familiar bright yellow head of hair caught his attention. He had walked up to him to say hello but seeing tears on his orange shorts made him pause.

He didn't say a word as he quietly seated himself on the swing beside the one Naruto sat on. Gently rocking himself with his feet he idly sat silent and waited for Naruto to speak when ready.

After a minute of sniffling and wiping of tears, Naruto began to speak and tell him of the events that had just transpired.

He just sat quietly, listening with keen attention never once uttering a word. When he finished he stayed silent.

Itachi glanced up to the sky and saw that the sun was already beginning to set. His parents and most of the clan would be having a meeting tonight and he was tasked with watching his baby brother, Sasuke. They had been here for a while just gently swinging themselves on the swing. No matter, he had come to a conclusion on his thoughts.

He gently eased himself off the swing and dusted his pants off as he gave Naruto a small smile. Not that the boy could see it with his head down.

"Naruto-kun. I know that you think your father is unfair for lying to you, but being logical you _would_ be at risk if Kushina-sama's seal - Kami forbid - should ever falter." He got no response from the boy but continued anyway.

He was quite aware the Hokage's wife was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Between the two they never kept secrets from each other.

"He's putting your safety above all else Naruto-kun. You shouldn't hate him for that." He eased his hands innto his pockets. "Think of your mother, she probably hates the situation as much as you do." With a gentle pat on the shoulder he departed to the Uchiha Compound.

Naruto finally brought his head up seeing the back of his friend disappear in the distance. He would never say this out loud, but Itachi had always been the wiser of the two and Naruto always looked up to him for mental guidance.

As usual his logic was _flawless_.

Thinking back on the way he reacted he had actually been throwing a tantrum. A frown marred his face as he thought about how his father must have felt. He seemed _stressed. _

And his mother. He slapped a hand to his face, shaking his head. He had _completely_ forgotten about her today. He was supposed to visit her at the hospital before she was escorted to the secret birth place.

He sighed as he tousled his shoulder length ponytail. He had been a jerk today. Easing himself off his swing he began to trek home first wanting to apologize to his farther.

* * *

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned his head as he heard his name being called. The familiar bright red hair caught his attention to speaker and his eyes lit up as he ran to his mother.

"Mom!"

He leapt into her open arms, embracing her loving radiance, as she planted kisses on his whiskered cheeks. He buried his head in the crook of her neck as he whispered his apologies to not visiting her at the hospital.

"Hush Naruto-kun." She cooed gently rubbing circles on his back as she felt the boy shake. Minato had paid her a visit before he went on ahead and filled her in on what took place between the two of them. Knowing Naruto she had guessed correctly that he had reacted the same way she had.

Except with less violence.

She had been so angry when Minato told her that Naruto would be at risk and wouldn't be there to witness his sister coming into the world. She lost her self-control and punched the blonde haired idiot knocking him out.

She blamed her spontaneous mood swings.

_Dattebane._

"But I was such a jerk to dad! I told him I hated him!" Naruto sobbed into her neck. "He must be mad with me."

Kushina gave a tired sigh. "Sweetheart, you're father loves you. He would never stay upset with you." She shifted his weight to look him in the eyes. "He knows you were only upset. Even I was too, Kay?" She gave him a brilliant smile.

Naruto's current frown couldn't withstand the smile his mom was giving him and his lips began to twitch. "Kay."

The mother and son moment was broken by the sound of a throat clearing.

"Kushina-sama." She turned her head seeing the frowning face of Biwaki. She had totally forgotten the wife of the Sandaime was beside her.

"Send young Naruto home. We need to get going." She gave a pained sigh nodding in acceptance and giving Naruto a quick peck, she gently eased him out of her arms.

"Ok I have to leave now Naruto. You need to wait for us at home." She saw the boy's frown return full force, his face turning sour. Stooping to his level she used her fingers to tickle under his chin earning some giggles from the young boy.

"I don't want to see no more sour faces, kay?" To his embarrassment she puckered his cheeks in one soft hand and gave him a kiss that made Biwako grin at his red face. Easing to her full her full height she grinned down at him, absently stroking his whiskered cheeks.

"Don't worry everything will be fine. You'll be seeing your sister and father real soon."

Naruto gave a hesitant smile, ignoring the way her words caused a stinging sensation in his chest. He trusted his mother with all of his seven year old being, but he couldn't explain why _something _just compelled him to ask.

"Promise?" He held out his pinky finger to her.

Kushina blinked in surprise before she gave him a loving smile intertwining his small pinky with her own.

"Promise." Mother and son stared at each other, a look of utter love passing between them. The spell was broken when Biwako cleared her throat again, gaining the attention of a sheepishly smiling Kushina.

Understanding it was time to depart, she ruffled his long blond locks and began to follow Biwaki as they walked out the village. Before she got far enough she turned her head, long bright red hair twirling, giving Naruto another one of her big smiles.

"We'll be home soon Naruto! I know Narumi can't wait to see her Ni-san!"

Naruto blinked as he gave a wave. _Growing Beauty_?

A slow grin formed its way to his face. So that was his sister's name? He couldn't wait to meet her.

He waited till the form of his mother disappeared in the horizon before he shoved his hands into his pockets and began to walk home.

"Yo!"

The familiar voice actually caused him to smile as he turned to see the familiar gravity defying silver hair and one eyed masked face.

"Kakashi-nii!" He ran to the older boy giving him a big hug. He received an awkward pat on the back in return.

He chuckled in response before stepping back and appraising his attire.

"Cool outfit. You joined ANBU?" Indeed the steel colored amour straps and matching arm braces mixed with black pants made him look like one of the elite black ops members.

He received a head shake in reply. "Maa, no. But soon though." His lone dark eye gave his traditional eye smile. "Soon."

Naruto just nodded knowingly and looked up to Kakashi grinning.

His smile slipped as the soon to be black ops member just stood there, smiling with that single eye of his. Getting peeved Naruto cleared his throat.

He got no response.

Feeling his eyes narrow Naruto cleared his throat louder this time.

Kakashi just stood there smiling down at him.

"Need some cough medicine?"

Feeling his temper rising Naruto took a calming breath. "Kakashi-nii." He spoke slowly. "Aren't you forgetting something."

"Nope"

He breathed deeply.

"You're _seriously _not forgetting what day is it today, are you?"

Kakashi's eye formed a thin line as his hand rubbed his chin in thought. After about a minute of him mumbling to himself about what was so special about today −Naruto reminded himself not to try drop kick the young adult− he snapped his fingers in remembrance.

"Oh yes! I can't believe I almost forgot." He began to rummage through his utility pouch. "Silly me."

Naruto meanwhile shook his head in exasperation but smiled nonetheless thinking about what an awesome present Kakashi could have gotten him.

When Kakashi announced the mysterious item with a 'found it' Naruto eagerly held out his hands waiting for the present. His excitement all but vanished as Kakashi pulled out a familiar green book.

''Now I remember what day it is!" His eye smile returning. "It's the fifth anniversary of Icha Icha!"

Naruto just stared with his mouth hung open looking at the still eye-smiling man holding up his green book. Finally feeling his temper flare he unconsciously began to channel chakra as he lunged at Kakashi wanting to the tear the man apart.

"Kakashi-teme! How could you forget!?" His feeble attempt at hurting the man was stopped with a hand to his face keeping his flaring arms and legs out of reach.

"Maa, calm down Naruto." Kakashi drawled lazily picking his ear with his pinky.

The boy only continued his flaring attempts at hurting the man tenfold as he tried to move against the arm, but it didn't even budge. _Damn chakra enhanced strength._

"How could you forget bastard that today is my−"

The arm holding him in place quickly removed itself and the thrashing Naruto found his face hitting the dirt.

"Happy Birthday."

He glanced up to see Kakashi eye smiling holding a wrapped gift box. Quickly standing up ignoring the fact that he just had eaten dirt _literally, _Naruto took the box from Kakashi's hands with a cry of joy.

Ripping it open and lifting the cover he found his eyes widening at the item inside. He gently lifted it up revealing a black form fitting sleeveless shirt with an added cowl at the neck.

No doubt a face mask.

"Kakashin-nii! You got me a face mask" He gushed with stars in his eyes.

"Yep. It's made of the exact same material as mine; the only difference is yours is black."

Naruto wasted no time and stripped his black shirt and quickly changed into his new face mask. Kakashi observed it was a perfect fit. The material was specially made to be one size fits all, so it would stretch as the boy grew. He couldn't stop himself from giving another eye smile.

He actually never took his off from the time his farther gave it to him.

He still remembered the day when his father came in one night wearing one and he had just _begged _to receive one himself.

"How do I look?"

Kakashi nearly dropped his book. With his mask now pulled up on his face and that similar hair style the boy almost looked like−

No. He shook his head clearing himself of those thoughts.

Naruto pouted from lack of response before he finished his attire by placing on his black t-shirt that he had stripped off. He paused as he saw what he thought was a pained look in Kakashi's single eye but it vanished with an eye smile.

"It looks good on you Naruto." He admonished giving the young boy a thumbs up, than promptly buried his nose inside of his book.

Naruto deposited the gift box in a nearby garbage bin before he ran to Kakashi giving the young teen a big hug.

"Thank you Kakashi-nii." The emotion in the young Genin's voice was sincere.

"You're welcome Naruto." This time he gave the boy a _quick _hug before he straightened.

"What do you say we go get some ramen?" He received a shout of appreciation as the young boy took off sprinting towards Ichiraku's.

He only chuckled in response as he began to walk after him at a leisurely pace.

Unbeknownst to them a hidden figure had witnessed the entire seen.

They never saw the Sharingan eye that swirled in the dark.

"Still the same as ever Kakashi. Pitiful fool." He glanced up at the night sky seeing it was a full moon. "Oh well, time to retrieve the Kyuubi." He vanished with a dark chuckle.

* * *

−"Then Kakashi-nii hear gave me this awesome face-mask Ayame-chan." Kakashi sighed as he listened to the young Genin fill in the events of what he dubbed 'the best birthday ever' to the gushing young girl. She wasn't even paying attention to his words.

The young girl was just sitting herself on a stool on the opposite side of Naruto with her elbows on the counter top, cupping her red cheeks with her hands, as she stared at him with _painfully _obvious affection.

Not that Naruto would know. He had pulled his face mask down as he ate the ramen and was currently chatting non-stop. He actually filled Kakashi with hope as he abruptly stopped and stared at the blushing girl.

He leaned in close to her causing the girl to squeak as she backed up nearly falling out of her stool.

"You okay Ayame-chan? Your face is all red."

Kakashi deflated shaking his head feeling the situation too_ troublesome_ to stress over. The boy was considered a genius but he was denser than a rock.

"Hey Kakashi-nii, how'd you do that?" Kakashi blinked at the question before turning his attention to Naruto.

"Pardon?" He inquired taking his face out of his book.

Naruto rudely pointed his chopsticks in his face, then at his empty ramen bowl. Ayame pouted at the shift of attention.

"How'd you eat with your mask still on? I didn't even see you move!"

Kakashi only eye smiled in response. "That's a secret."

Naruto scowled at the Jounin as he shoved his face back into his book. He stuck his tongue out at the man and turned his attention back to the smiling Ayame. He felt his face flush as she just kept smiling at him, her big brown eyes sparkling.

"W-what?"

She covered her giggle with her hand as she shyly beckoned him closer with a wiggle of her index finger. He turned his ear to her as he leaned his head towards her expecting her to whisper a secret in his ear, but was shockingly surprised as soft lips met his whiskered cheeks.

He blushed facing her to see her equally red face as she twirled her long brown hair on her finger with a small smile on her face.

"Happy birthday Naruto!"

With that she quickly hopped of her stool and with surprising speed disappeared into the back of the ramen stand.

Naruto could do nothing but stare at the seat she vacated with a blush still on his face and his jaw hung open.

He turned to the currently giggling Kakashi who had quietly witnessed the whole thing. _Smooth kid. Real smooth._

"K-kakashi-nii. Why did she do that?" Seeing the boys confused face he guessed he had only received kisses from his mother. Receiving one from another female was alien to him.

"Here." He handed Naruto his book. "This should answer _all _of your questions." Naruto confusedly took it and read the title. _Make-out Paradise__: Seduction_

"Make-out Paradise?" Recognition came to his features. "Hey! These are you perverted books that mom doesn't let you read around me."

Kakashi shrugged in reply. "Well you're a Genin now….so have fun!" With that he disappeared in a shunshin leaving with a puff of smoke.

Naruto grumbled as he put the book in his utility pouch and prepared to hop off the stool he was seated in when the sound of a throat clearing stopped him.

He turned to see the frowning face of Teuchi holding out his hand at him.

Naruto was confused before realization dawned on him. Angrily pulling out his Gama-chan he swore he would one day steal and burn all of the books in Kakashi's collection.

Paying a thankful Teuchi he pulled up his face mask and began to trek home cursing under his breath all the way. He couldn't believe that bastard Kakashi had left him the bill. That was a week of allowance down the drain!

Seriously that –

He stopped as he felt his chakra began to randomly fluctuate. A chill went up his spine as his hairs stood on end. The air carried the scent of a powerful chakra. His heartbeat began to race and sweat appeared on his brow. He dropped to his knees as feeling of something _terrible _was about to happen settled itself in the pit of his stomach. His eyes widened in realization.

His chakra was reacting to demon chakra.

Being born from a Jinchuuriki his father had explained to him that his chakra was very special. Very _powerful. _From child birth he had already _developed _a chakra network, resulting from his chakra coming in contact with the Kyuubi's.

This resulted in Naruto's chakra being unnaturally powerful and developing a 'sense' to a tailed beast.

And right now it was going haywire.

But that would mean−

Time seemed to slow down and everything froze as the Kyuubi appeared in the center of the village in a blast of smoke. Its nine tails swayed menacingly as if alive as it flared its chakra and let out an earth shattering roar.

Time resumed and the results were instantaneous. A ripple went through the village bending buildings and trees with an invisible force followed by a shock wave that blasted everything back. Naruto was blasted of his feet and landed in a daze on the ground as the Kyuubi began to rampage through the village.

* * *

His world was spinning in a daze as a ringing sound filled his ear. All sounds were drowned out as the only thing he heard was the sound of his own breathing. He tried to stand to his feet, but that only earned him a stinging pain coming from the left side of his face. Trying to ease the pain, he stayed on the ground, trying to not move as he felt a liquid sensation stream down the side of his face. His gloved hand shakily moved to his face, and felt the liquid. Bringing it to his view he saw that it was dark red. Blood.

A figure suddenly filled his view.

It was Kakashi. The man was missing his headband and had a trail of blood falling down his head as tried to shake the boy out of his daze.

Bloody hands gripped his masked face and ripped of the broken ANBU mask that was blocking his face.

_Wait… _ANBU mask?

"Naruto!" The sound of Kakashi's voice finally reached his stinging ears and his world started to come into focus. The Kakashi in front of him was not the young teenager he remembered spending time with at the Ramen stand moments ago.

This Kakashi was noticeably older and taller. The steel armor of his ANBU attire was stained with blood and dents. The ninjato on his back was bloody on the handle no doubt just wielded by his bloody fingers.

"Naruto." His eye finally found Kakashi. But why was he only seeing the man with one eye? He could clearly make out the broken face of the man in front of him from his _right _eye but his left side was in total darkness.

Then he saw it.

In the reflection of the man's Sharingan he made out that his left eye had a piece of shrapnel wedged vertically in his eye socket from his broken ANBU mask.

And then it all came crashing back.

ANBU command had tasked squad- 'Alpha' under the command of code-named 'Dog' – to investigate the claims of Ta no Kuni being taken overrun. The Land of Rice had sent an emergency broadcast of an SOS to the neighboring nations before it was cut.

It would be a simple routine mission. Scout and reconnaissance. Just another collection to the many missions of Alpha squad.

Young Naruto Namikaze code-named Fox − the youngest Shinobi in Konoha history alongside Itachi Uchiha − had been a member of Dogs squad ever since he joined ANBU at the age of twelve.

They traveled in standard ANBU diamond formation. The Captain leading at point. The genjustu specialist and second in command Cat on his right. The long range specialist and team medic, Lizard on his left, and finally the fastest member on the team. The close combat specialist Fox.

They were deep inside the land having crossed over the border when things went to hell.

From the speed they were travelling they didn't have time to react to the explosive kunai that came directly above of them. Naruto seeing his Captain in the direct line of fire had utilized a quick Shunshin to knock Kakashi out of the way and took a grade–A explosion directly in the face. It was his quick reaction and utilization of a shunshin that only the _left _side of his face had taken the explosion.

That side of the mask had shattered and the shrapnel from the mask had taken out his eye.

His life flashed before his eyes and for some reason… the day of his seventh birthday had ran through his mind.

The day he had lost his entire family to the Kyuubi.

It was his birthday.

How he _hated_ October 10th.

In seconds they were surrounded by unidentified Nin wearing musical symbols on their headbands and were mercilessly attacked.

"Naruto!" The shout finally snapped him out of his daze and he focused on Kakashi's tear filled gaze. His mismatched eyes were bright with unshed tears as Kakashi gazed at the bloody hole where his eye should have been.

Why!? Why, did he take the explosion for _him_? He had already lived his life and this … _child _had taken an explosion that _should_ have killed him.

"Kashi-nii." He rasped spitting out blood. "My e-ey-e." The left side of his face was leaking blood fast. At this rate he would bleed out.

"Don't speak Naruto." Wiping the tears from his eyes, he began search through his pack for his first aid equipment and took out a pack of bandages. He took out a small bottle of alcohol, popping the bottle open to drench the bandages with the powerful liquid. He quickly palmed a small pack of salt and ripped it open sprinkling the wet bandages with it.

"Brace yourself." That was Naruto's only warning before the shrapnel sticking out of his socket was instantly ripped out and the cloth was put against his face.

His screams echoed through the forest as it was wrapped around his head. The cloth quickly became drenched in blood but it seemed to have halted the rapidly oozing liquid from his eye socket.

Naruto thought back on his pain resistance conditioning, but the stinging sensation felt like the entire side of his face was on fire. The pain proved too much for him as he passed out, his brain forcing his body to unconsciousness from his overloaded pain receptors.

An explosion shook the ground from behind them and Kakashi turned to see the other members of the team providing cover fire.

Lizard unleashed a lightning jutsu that shot from his out stretched hands and stuck a ninja that had about to throw another explosive Kunai.

"Captain we need to retreat!" He barked as he shot out another lightning attack. "There moving to surround us."

Kakashi quickly nodded as he hoisted Naruto over his shoulder. "Full retreat! Cat provide a genjutsu!"

Yugao nodded behind her mask as she blitzed through handseals layering a triple layered genjutsu to cover their escape.

"Genjustu: Layered Illusion!"

Lizard picked off another target before he followed Kakashi's lead tapping her shoulder as a signal for retreat.

They sprinted through the forest as the sounds of explosions and jutsu faded in the distance till the only sounds were their desperate pants as they made for the Land of Fire border.

Only to be stopped by a giant snake appearing a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi felt his heart clench as he witnessed the summon appear. How had things gotten so disastrous?

A sinister chuckle echoed through the forest the voice seeming to come from all around them.

"_Kukuku _…Such a shame…." The voice was mockingly sweet. "You were so_…_ _close_"

"Yugao." She never took her eyes of the coiling snake as she heard her name.

"Captain?"

"I want you to take Naruto and run. Lizard you go with her."

"But Capta−… Kakashi…"

"Yugao! Don't disobey me!"

Her tears were hidden behind her mask as she came up behind Kakashi and slowly took Naruto from his arms.

"Lightning Blade!"

Kakashi's arm was encased in lighting and the sound of chirping birds filled the forest.

"Go!" He shouted as the snake finally took its chance and lunged for them.

Yugao choked back a sob before she took off running towards the border. Lizard gave his captain one last look as he charged the snake before taking off after her.

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself dangling over the shoulder of teams Alpha only female member. Trees were quickly passing by them in a blur and the only sounds he could here was the heavy breathing of female Anbu member. Feeling him finally begin to stir in her arms Yugao stopped her hop, landing on a tree trunk quickly to lay the boy against a nearby branch. Lizard landed beside them and quickly formed some handseals, his hands glowing green as he laid his palm against the boy's chest.

"Fractured ribs. 1st degree burns on left side of body. And of course…" He gestured to the bloody bandage wrapped around the boys head. His hands glowed a brighter green as he began to heal what damage he could. Naruto would need emergency medical attention to heal his wounds.

Naruto didn't even pay attention to the assessment of his condition.

"Where's Kakashi?"

Lizard tensed but continued his jutsu not wanting to be the one to break the news to the boy. Yugao lowered her head in shame. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat.

Even in his injured condition he was still the fastest. Pushing Lizard off of him he blitzed forward grabbing Yugao by the strap of her amour.

"Where's Kakashi!" Yugao flinched at the intensity in his voice.

"Naruto… I'm sorry. It was Orochimaru who attacked and…"

She couldn't stop the way her voice cracked.

Naruto's only reaction was his single eye widening, before he roughly pushed her causing her to nearly drop off the branch they were on as he took off in a burst of chakra.

"Naruto stop!" Her shouts were deaf to the boy.

Lizard reacted quickly and grabbed Naruto by his shoulder but got violently thrown into a tree as the young Anbu utilized a shunshin and disappeared in flicker of movement. Raidou felt the wind get knocked out of him from the impact as he silently cursed the boys speed. Naruto's shunshin was said to be even better than Shisui's.

"Dammit Raidou, after him!" Yugao quickly took off in pursuit.

He wheezed before he stood shakily and followed in burst of speed.

* * *

"_Kuku_ …Not bad Kakashi." Orochimaru mocked as he twirled his Kusanagi from its handle as he appraised the ANBU Captain.

The young man had fought well. Even going as far as destroying his snake with that jutsu of his. If he had a few more years, Kakashi _might _have been a challenge to him, but he wouldn't get the chance.

Orochimaru's tongue darted out of his mouth as he wickedly licked his lips witnessing the many cuts that lacerated the ANBU.

The snake poison he had layered his sword with was sure to kill him quickly.

A grin etched its way to his face as he walked around the dying man enjoying the way he withered on the ground. He mockingly used the flat end of the sword to flip the man over on his back as he pointed the steel tip at his neck.

"It's a shame that your team was unfortunate enough to trespass in _my _country." He ran a hand through his hair. "Can't have you leaf Shinobi finding about my _special _plans for the village."

Kakashi gave no reply. He had his eyes closed and was reaching deep into his reserves gathering what little chakra he had left.

Orochimaru clicked his tongue, no longer finding fun in mocking the poor man. Might as well be merciful and send him to the Death god.

"Any last words." He poised his sword for a quick beheading. He wanted that eye in his head.

"One." Kakashi wheezed.

His left eye snapped open revealing his sharingan eye. Orochimaru was confused to see that it wasn't the normal three tomoe eye. The pattern was that of a three sided star with each of the edges warped in a circular formation.

"Kamui!"

A swirling void formed itself around his body and before he even could react he was brutally wrapped into another dimension with a sickening _squelch. _

The only thing that remained of his presence was his arm still attached to the Kusanagi as it dropped uselessly to the ground. Kakashi wheezed as he felt his chakra levels diminish as a trail of blood flowed from his sharingan eye.

He felt himself slipping as darkness surrounded his vision.

This was it. This was the end of the mighty Copy Ninja.

_Obito. Rin. Sensei…_

_I'm coming…_

"Kakashi!"

_Who is that?_

"Kakashi!"

_Naruto?_

"Kakashi!" the voice was louder this time…so close.

_Naruto!_

He snapped his eyes open taking in the familiar lone blue eye above him. His form seemingly filled with last minute vitality as he felt some strength come back to his dying body.

"Naruto." He wheezed coughing up blood on his clothed face.

"I'm here Kakashi." Naruto sobbed as he dropped to his knees before him. He took his hand in his own, gazing on the man that had taken him in when his parents had died.

He gently eased the bloody mask of his face, for the first time seeing Kakashi's face with his eye. Kakashi gave him a weak smile.

"Naruto. It's your birthday isn't it?"

He only received a quiet sob in affirmation.

"Some brother I am." He gave a bloody cough before he settled. "D-didn't even give you a present."

He ignored the arrival of his two squad mates as they quietly landed behind him.

"I'm going to give you a gift."

Kakashi was giving him his eye smile.

"This … sharingan eye of mine."

His hand reached up to rip the bandages away from Naruto's face exposing his empty eye socket.

"Kakashi! I can't …" Naruto couldn't even finish as he choked up with a cry.

"Naruto." He waited till he had the attention of the young boy again. "I'm already going to die."

_..But … I can become your eye…and from now on I will see the future…_

"But I can become your eye…and from now on I −" A vicious cough erupted from his throat. He felt his vision dimming as the last of his life force was draining.

"Raidou!" He wheezed. "Perform the surgery…I don't have much time."

The Lizard masked ANBU hesitated before he removed his mask exposing his scarred face. He knelt beside the two and performed a quick succession of handseals making his hand glow green.

Kakashi's smile never faltered as his eye was removed from its socket and placed inside of Naruto's. The whole time the boy never let go of their intertwined hands.

Even blind he still gave his tradition _eye smile._

"Good. Now Naruto…one more task …must be performed."

The fundamental law of all ANBU directives.

_Faced with death. Operators initiate Protocol 1._

_Illuminate the will of fire._

"Do it Naruto."

He couldn't see the mismatched eyes widen momentarily before they hardened in resolution.

Focusing chakra to his finger till a blue flame appeared around it. Naruto hesitated before he reached down and touched the exposed ANBU tattoo on Kakashi's shoulder. It sizzled on the flame before it gave a pulse.

"You almost look like him…. Naruto" His voice never wavered as blue flames appeared from his feet and began to turn his body to ash.

"My farther…." His voice faded as the rest of his body was consumed by flames.

The smile never left his face.

Naruto had witnessed it all through his sharingan, never knowing that the image would forever be burned inside his memory.

* * *

The God of Shinobi had his hands interlocked above his eyes as he gazed at the remaining members of Alpha squad. To think that a simple reconnaissance mission would turn so disastrous.

His old pupil would pay dearly for what he had done. Orochimaru's days were numbered. This he would _promise._

"If that's all you're dismissed. Take off as much time as you need."

When the youngest member of the team turned to leave he called out his name softly. He felt a pang of guilt as the young boy regarded him with his mixed gaze of red and blue. He had remembered the small child who had been devastated by his parent's deaths and was racked with guilt believing himself to be the cause.

Minato had sent himself to the shinigami. Kushina had passed away from _sheer _chakra exhaustion and … blood loss.

The baby was a miscarriage.

Young Naruto was left utterly broken. Devastated to the point that the boy tried to end his own life from the guilt caused. Till this day the only memory he had of his farther was the day of his seventh birthday.

Kakashi was the one who carefully put back the pieces.

He had given the boy a reason to live, a reason to continue this existence of life. He took the boy in. Trained him in his techniques. Fed him. Cared for him.

Young Naruto had flourished. Becoming a chunin at 10 was an outstanding feet and finally after a push from Kakashi he joined ANBU at 11. He and Itachi Uchiha were the youngest ninja in history to have such _sheer _skill that even ANBU couldn't ignore their talent. Kakashi had known he would make it hands down.

He was the sibling he never had.

And now Kakashi was gone. Killed by the mistake he should have _ended _years ago. Gazing at the boy who looked at him blankly he felt all of his years weigh down on his tired bones.

"How's that eye?" He started.

"Fine, sir."

He had scar in the form of a line going down his face from his eye, almost _exactly _like Kakashi's. Curious, his healing should have healed any scar. But Hiruzen would guess that the boy wanted it as a reminder.

"Does it hurt?"

"I'm trained to take pain Hokage-sama."

"How is the chakra drain?"

"Minimal."

Sarutobi's sharp eyes caught the handle of the sword attached to the boys back.

"Where did you get that?"

"From Orochimaru's dismembered hand."

"Do you know of the power that sword possesses?"

"I'll learn."

"It's a dangerous weapon."

When he got no reply from the boy he tried again.

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"Chop the head of a certain snake…Hokage-sama."

The Hokage stared into the boys eyes long and hard. Naruto stared back unblinking.

"Naruto." He started softly. "I can't imagine what you're going through right now. But−"

"If I may interrupt, Hokage-sama" He interrupted softly. "May I be excused?"

Sarutobi gazed at the boy with a pained expression before he sighed softly nodding in acceptance.

"I need to speak with Itachi."

Sarutobi winced as that name was mentioned. _Fuck. _Things just couldn't get any worse for the boy.

"Naruto." He paused weighing how he should break the news. "There's something you should know about Itachi and the Uchiha clan."

He loved his village but at times absolutely _loathed_ his job.

"Itachi has murdered the entire Uchiha clan."

* * *

Orochimaru gasped in pain as he landed harshly on a solid surface. His body was badly mangled and disfigured. He groaned as he tried to push himself up but realized his arm had been ripped off from whatever jutsu that _brat _had used against him.

He should have ended him when he had the chance. Using his other arm to push himself up he glanced around the area where he had been warped to.

He noticed there was an innumerable amount of randomly arranged and differently sized rectangular prisms. They stretched out amongst a dark and seemingly endless void. They went as far as the eye could see.

His observance was halted as he felt himself being warped again and screamed as his body was sucked from the void.

He again landed harshly on a cold surface.

Curses from his mouth froze at the tip of his tongue as he felt a sinister chakra in front of him. If not for the pain he was in, his mouth would have been trembling in fright as he found himself surround by nine cloaked figures. The red clouds on their cloaks already confirmed their identity.

"Well…well…well." The voice of one member was cheerful. "The snake came slithering _home._"

"Kisame."

"Sorry."

_**Hmm, I don't think I ever read a Naruto FF where Kakashi was killed. Don't hate me for doing it. Anyways, interested? Then leave a review and continue on to the next chapter. **_


	2. Naruto Namikaze

_**Yo.**_

_**Yellow Fang update as promised. I want to take my time with this story because I plan for it to be more ambitious than False Peace. **_

_**Anyways, read and enjoy people.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **_

Chapter 1: Naruto Namikaze

_The full moon was high in the night sky illuminating the cliff side in an eerie white glow. Three figures stood at the edge in total silence as the only sounds heard was that of a rushing water fall, flowing down into the running currents of the Naka River below. A chilling breeze blew in the air, making the silence all the more menacing._

_Two of the figures had their attention focused on the man in front of them. The light of the moon reflected off his form highlighting his Uchiha attire._

_He gazed on in silence as he stared up into the night sky. There was not one star. Only the bright light of the moon. The sharingan in his single eye spun slowly taking in what would be his final moments. _

_He closed his left eye absently tracing the empty socket of his right. That Danzo…. He should have never underestimated him. Despite the situation he smiled grimly, as if finally understanding a cruel joke. He had been after his eyes the whole time. _

_He sighed in resignation as he opened his eye to gaze back up at the moon. Oh how beautiful it looked. Lighting up the darkness of the night with its majesty. Its beauty. _

"_Shisui."_

_The soft yet broken whisper of his name caused his heart to clench. He tightened his jaw as he felt the sting of tears. He knew that his fate was already set, but the two figures behind him made the final moments all the more painful. His hands tightened into fist as tears began to leak despite his efforts. With his missing eye socket the right side of his face began to drip with tears of blood._

_Using his hand he quickly wiped the left side of his drying his tears, as he looked over his shoulder, and his one sharingan took in the tearful faces of the two people he saw as brothers. _

_One his cousin by blood and the other a friend that saw past the hatred of the clan. The three of them had formed an inseparable bond in the few years that they had known each other._

_Brothers to the end._

_Itachi Uchiha gazed into the single eye of Shisui and just knew now that any hope of sparing the clan was all but lost. It was unavoidable know. He had prayed and hoped that the Shisui would succeed. He was a better ninja then he was! But seeing him know … the clan had to die. He couldn't stop the sob that escaped his throat as his body shuddered. He would have to kill them. The men. The woman…even the children._

_A hand settled on his shoulder and he glanced behind him to see the masked face of Naruto Namikaze. His best friend that stood beside him through all of this. Their eyes met and even though no words were spoken a silent message exchanged between the two. _

_Be strong. Endure for the good of the village. That is the way of the Shinobi._

_Itachi nodded to him as the arm slipped of his shoulder. He steeled his resolved and hardened his face. If he cried here, showed weakness, then he was unfit to wear the headband around his forehead. _

_Shisui took this all in with his eye, and small smile broke across his face as he turned to face the two of them._

"_You two already know, but I won't die without saying that I didn't try. There is no way to stop the coup d'état. A civil war is the inevitable outcome, and the leaf will be weakened. Our enemies won't just stand by and watch. Ultimately the leaf will be destroyed."_

_His sharingan turned from one set of eyes to the other. Their faces stared resolutely back into his. A chilling breeze blew through the air, making his shaggy black locks gently sway in the wind. It was time._

"_I tried to use Kotoamatsukami to stop the coup, but Danzou ambushed me and ripped my eye out." As he said this his left hand slowly came up to his face to grip his remaining eye. "Knowing him he wants my other one as well." He beckoned the two boys closer with a wave of his hand._

_With a vicious yank he ripped his eye out of his socket. Blind, he missed the flinch of the two. Even though he ripped out his eye his face never showed any signs of pain. Just the wide grin that he always wore during their times together._

"_Itachi please hold out your hand." Itachi held out his shaking hand as Shisui clasped it with his bloody hands and put his eye into it. "I entrust you with my eye. Don't let its ocular powers fall into the wrong hands." Itachi nodded releasing his hand from Shisui's. He quickly took out a piece of a cloth and wrapped up the eye. He finished placing it inside of his pouch._

_He turned his face toward the blond. "Naruto, keep working on that Body Flicker. You know its secrets." He gave him one of his wide grins, as if knowing exactly where his face was. He held out his bloodied hands to his._

_Naruto nodded as he clasped it wiping away his stubborn tears. Because of Shisui his speed had increased to the point that he was now the fastest Shinobi in Konoha. Such mastery of the Body Flicker that he could essentially teleport. _

_Shisui put his hands on both of their shoulders holding them close. They ignored the blood running down on their clothes as their tearful faces gazed onto his bloodied, yet smiling face. _

"_Self-sacrifice… a nameless Shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow…"_

"_That is the true mark of the Shinobi." Itachi and Naruto both finished the words in sync._

_With that he gave them a small smile, and dropped his hands from their shoulders. He turned around and slowly began to walk towards the edge of the cliff. The rushing waters of the waterfall fell down to the Naka River below._

_Both boys gazed with tearful eyes at the back of Shisui for what be the final time…_

_Shinobi rule #25: A Shinobi must never show emotion. It is a vulnerability. A weakness. An emotional Shinobi is a dangerous Shinobi. _

"_Protect Konoha." With that his body tipped over the edge and fell down into the rushing waters of the Naka._

_Naruto and Itachi stood in silence quietly reflecting that they had just witnessed suicide. Itachi breathed deeply as if suppressing the emotion that wanted to show, before he settled himself. He regarded his blond friend with a look seeing him in no better condition than himself. _

"_You should get going Naruto. You wouldn't want to keep Kakashi waiting for your mission."_

_The blond blankly looked up at him from gazing down to the depths of the rive,r before he nodded to himself and attached the Anbu mask to his face that had been on his belt. He turned to leave before he hesitated and looked over his shoulder._

"_When will it happen?"_

_Itachi had turned his gaze back to the Naka watching an unmoving body slam against rocks before it succumbed to power of the water and got carried downstream. He was silent for a few moments before he answered._

"_Tomorrow night." His voice was thick with emotion as his body began to shake._

_Naruto nodded regarding him one last time. He would lose his two best friends in the span of twenty-four hours. By the time he returned Itachi would already be considered a criminal taking the fall for a village that never even loved him._

_Such was the way of the Shinobi._

_"Goodbye Itachi."_

_With that Naruto disappeared in a flicker of movement leaving Itachi alone on the cliff-side When Itachi felt Naruto's chakra rapidly begin moving away he final let loose the emotion that he suppressed for so long. _

_With a cry of agony he dropped to his knees as tears fell in endless drops from his eyes. Sometimes he wished…that he had never been in Uchiha. That some other Shinobi could be sent to murder an entire clan. Oh how he wished…_

_Itachi slammed his head against the ground feeling the unbearable weight of it all. He clawed widely pulling at his hair and slamming his fist against the ground. _

_It just wasn't fair._

_His chakra spiked as a deep swell of pain emitted from his eyes. Tears of blood began to leak from his eyes as they snapped open. The three tomoe began to rapidly spin before they formed together settling into a pinwheel. The Mangekyō Sharingan._

_Itachi's screams went unheard throughout the night._

* * *

Naruto snapped awake.

A kunai was held tightly in his hand. The sharingan in is eye was spinning widely frantically searching for an unseen threat. Narrowing his eyes in realization he dropped the kunai from his hands off to the side of the bed. He put his face into his hands breathing deeply as he calmed his racing heartbeat from what was, another nightmare.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and grimaced. This was the second one in a row. A seasoned Jonin, a feared S-rank in every bingo book of the Great Nations. _The _Naruto Namikaze. The Yellow Fang…suffered from nightmares.

Pathetic.

He groaned as he dropped back in bed holding a hand to his forehead. When were these damn nightmares going to end? He pounded his fist against the bed in frustration unknowingly stirring the other occupant in his bed. He turned his head to the side gazing at the blonde who began mumbling in her sleep. She stirred slightly but didn't wake. Soon her quiet snores filled the silent room.

Naruto scratched his head in confusion as his mind tried to process how this blond had ended up in his room. It was all a drunken haze. He been at the bar quietly drinking to himself before a pretty Yamanaka had sauntered herself up to him. She was chunin. Around her 20's. _Great _body. They began to quietly chat before he offered to buy her a drink and one thing led to another. His mind had remembered all that, but for the life of him he couldn't remember her name.

_Oh well. _He shrugged as threw the covers off of him and climbed out of bed. He hissed quietly as feet met the cold floor. He _hated _cold floors. Where were his damn slippers? His feet searched in vain around the floor for his soft and fluffy doggy faced slippers. Blinking he gazed back at the sleeping beauty and realized something. _She was sleeping on his side of the bed._

No wonder he couldn't find his slippers.

He could of easily walked around the bed and acquired the fluffy and _warm_ slippers but that would count as _time _and _effort _and so, dismissed the idea. So enduring the cold floor he slowly began the difficult trek to the bathroom. His sharingan eye easily saw through the darkness. It was a cold night he deduced as he felt a draft against his buttocks but realized he wasn't wearing anything.

Meh. His house.

Closing the bathroom door he quickly turned on the shower and let it run to begin warming up and turned towards the sink to engage in his daily hygiene ritual.

A good ninja _always_ kept up personal hygiene. Or is that what they told the Genin these days?

Finishing brushing his teeth he rinsed out his mouth. Placing his pink and silly looking tooth brush back into its cup holder he reached for his mouth wash next. He hesitated at his choices. _Bubble-gum, Mint and Lemon. _Tough. Deciding on the second option he chose the cooling sensation of mint and rinsed his mouth out thoroughly.

Turning to the shower, he stepped into the hot waters feeling them ease away the tension from his stiff limbs. Holding up the ram sign he focused his chakra pathways inside of his body. The water from the shower parted in a slight arc around his form from the sudden fluctuation of chakra but returned to normal as he focused his chakra inwardly to his joints. The morning stiffness of joints eased themselves in one smooth motion.

It was heavenly.

Added with the sensation of the waters from the shower this was euphoria for the lazy Jonin who absolutely_ loathed_ mornings. Why stretch when you could use your chakra?

He let a satisfied sigh as he tilted his head back letting the water soak his long hair. Soaping up his sponge he began to clean his body absently whistling a small tune to himself gently rocking his head back and forth. Reaching down and tending to Naruto Jr. he whispered words of fondness.

"We did good last night eh, junior?" Of course they did. He _hadn't _forgot her crying out his name and riding him like there was no tomorrow. Let it be said that Naruto Namikaze always satisfied.

Always. He giggled remembering a certain situation where she had begged to lick the _bottle_ wanting the _cream. _

Kakashi would be proud. But of course, he wasn't a virgin since the tender age of fourteen. Well by that age he was already killing people every day of the week and performing feats that most seasoned veterans could never hope to do…but besides that, he was still a little young. But he wasn't complaining. He would never, _never_ forget his time in Snow Country or more specifically _Princess Yukie._ The sharingan in his left eye made sure of that. Another giggle echoed in the shower. Good times.

Reaching out for his shampoo… he hesitated.

He frowned trying to decide at his offered choices. _Vanilla or cherry_.

* * *

Finally finished his daily morning routine Naruto sat at the kitchen table in his luxury apartment waiting for the tea to boil. He was dressed in the normal Jounin attire. Instead of the standard blue shirt, pants and sandals his were all black in color. He wanted them all to match the color of his face mask that was currently obscuring his face. His sleeves were rolled up and his plated finger-less gloves adorned his fingers.

Finishing his attire he had the Kusanagi sword strapped vertically on the right side of his back in short sword form. It was securely held in a short black sheathe engraved with the Uzumaki symbol.

His head band was on the table allowing his blond locks to fall over his face. He slowly traced the vertical scar over his left eye as he flipped through another page in the book he was reading. Like Kakashi, he to was a lover of the Makeout Tactics series. He would admit, he was a pervert. But that was because he had a healthy respect and admiration for the members of the opposite sex.

Oh the wanders of the female body.

He traced his lips through his mask as he read a particular graphic love scene. He had to hand it to Jiraiya, he knew how to write a book. A frown crossed his face thinking about the self-proclaimed super pervert.

He hadn't been there for him. He was in pieces during the time of his parent's death and Kakashi was the only one there to piece him back together. When he was younger he didn't really think about it. But now being at the age of eighteen all the memories of his younger days kept coming back to him.

He decided he didn't _hate_ the man, but he wasn't a particular fan of him either. Meh. He shrugged to himself dashing the thought and sticking his head back inside of his book.

"_Please Master Jiroya." She moaned his name as he continued trailing kisses up the side of her neck. His hands groped her breast through the fabric deciding that she had the biggest chest in all of the lands._

"_Please what, Tsunala." He echoed planting kisses at the valley of her breast. His hand reached under her skirt to feel for panties smirking when he felt that they were moist. His teasing was interrupted when two soft hands roughly pulled his face up to her desperate eyes._

"_Please make love to me!"_

_He gently eased her fingers from his face planting kisses on her palms. He smiled as he took in her pleading honey eyes desperate with such love and admiration. Her golden tresses fell around her face making it seem all the more angelic. He eased himself up and planted a gentle kiss against the purple star on her forehead._

"_Your wish is my command." With that he pushed her down onto the bed and began to ravish her clothed body with his mouth. His actions were encouraged by her moans and whispers of passion as she ran her fingers through his white hair. _

_Fed up by the clothes on her body he gripped the front of her green dress and ripped it open exposing her bountiful breast to his hungry eyes. Oh how he longed to see them. She truly had the most magnificent bosom in all of the lands. His mouth watered at the twin pink peaks erect at the tip of chest awaiting his hungry mouth._

_With a moan he cupped both her breast and forced his mouth down unto –_

Naruto snapped up his attention from his book as the ringing sound of the kettle announced that the water had finally boiled. Darn. It was getting good too. Easing himself out of his chair he made his way to the counter as he gripped the kettle and poured the boiling water into his awaiting cup. Technology he mused. Water could essentially boil itself.

_What will they do next? _Probably invent vehicles that allowed would allow man to fly. He snorted at the thought.

Sitting back at the table he sipped his coffee through his mask – an elaborate trick that had baffled many he might add - and returned to where he had left off in his book. Only to be interrupted yet _again. _Although the twin mounds pressing into his head was an acceptable distraction.

A warm tongue ran sensually along his ear and he closed his eyes momentarily loosing himself to the gentle ministrations.

"Morning." Her voice was soothingly sweet. His sharp ears mused it was a nice sound. Not one of those high pitched ones that many of those broads had. Her cheek pressed against his clothed one and her golden tresses fell over his face. His nose picked up the scent of _himself _and flowers. He sniffed. Sunflowers specifically.

Gentle hands played with his ponytail.

She had yet to take a shower but he didn't mind. Her presence was oddly soothing to him.

"Mm, morning." He echoed back sipping his coffee. She eased herself off him and sauntered over to the other side of the kitchen. He closed his right eye and allowed the sharingan to trace her backside. The only thing she had on was one of his old blue shirts, that was way too big for her but still clung snugly to her form. The tomoe spun slowly taking in her long legs, shapely backside – and when she turned around, full breast.

C-cup. 36. Kami how he loved the sharingan. His eye lifted to her face taking in the roundness and slight puffy cheeks. She had a straight nose and pouty lips. Realizing she was staring his other eye opened up and met her eyes with a curios gaze.

Pale blue eyes stared into a mix matched gaze of red and blue. Riha Yamanaka decided that even with his mask on Naruto Namikaze was one of the _sexiest _men she had ever seen. High cheek bones could be seen cupping the mask giving him a slightly aristocratic look. His normal eye was an endless sea of intense dark blue that any girl would loose herself in. The sharingan spinning in his left eye was only more intense with the scar that ran vertically down it.

With his headband off his long blond tresses fell freely over his face giving him an exotic look. She sensually licked her lips no doubt remembering last night. But for some reason couldn't remember the face under the mask. When trying to remember his face she only saw the red of the sharingan.

Frowning she approached him meeting his curios gaze with a shy smile. She eased herself in his lap and put her fingers at the top of his mask. She slowly began to ease the material down his face but was stopped by his gentle yet firm hands.

Fuck. He knew this was going to happen. She was growing attached. Probably had feelings for him after only _one _night. She was nice girl, a really nice girl. But he didn't want attachments. She deserved better.

His mismatched gaze met her confused one. "We agreed it would be a one night stand remember, no strings attached."

He saw her gaze from confused to tearful then to the feeling he had been trying to avoid. Pleading. He sighed no doubt knowing she would just be another one to add to the seemingly endless list.

"It was a one night stand, remember." He drawled the words slowly allowing the sharingan to spin rapidly before slowing down to a hypnotizing spin. Her gaze was blank before she blinked and emotion returned to her face. She laughed as she slid off of him.

"Right. One night stand. How could I forget?" She laughed again as she made her way back towards the bedroom. Naruto didn't miss the pain in such a fake sound.

He stroked his head thinking of how much a bastard he was.

He glanced at the overhead clock at the wall. A quarter after eight. He had a genin team to meet today at nine. Sliding out of his chair he made his way to the sink and tossed the now cold coffee into the sink. He eased his book into his pouch and made his way back to table to retrieve his headband.

He tied it around his head with the ease of someone doing it essentially for _years _letting the cloth cover his left eye. He was about to make his way out the door when a mop of yellow hair caught his attention.

Riha was standing in the hallway watching him with a tearful gaze. She was fully dressed in her Chunin uniform and biting her lip.

Feeling remorseful that he had to break yet _another _heart Naruto felt that she at least deserved to remember the face of the man who did it.

Easing the cloth down his face he felt a bit naked as her wide eyes took in the face that no had seen since he was seven. He was surprised when she took tentative steps toward him before she reached up and stroked his whiskered cheeks.

"Did you put me under a genjutsu to make me forget your face?" He wasn't surprised. He had suspected she was already aware by her movements at the table. She was a Yamanaka after all.

He only nodded as she continued her gentle ministrations on his face.

"Do you even remember my name?" Deciding to be truthful he shook his head.

Despite finding out the man that she had just slept with placed under a genjutsu and didn't even remember her own name she smiled up at him.

Stepping on her tiptoes she placed a sweet kiss against his lips and then another to his whiskered cheek before she gently eased his mask back into place. She found the confused expression on his face strangely cute.

She reached up and patted his cheek. "You don't have to push people away Naruto-kun." He lost his confused gaze, and now was giving her a curious look. As if astonished she could read him so well.

"You're forgiving the guy who can't even remember the name of the women he slept with?"

"Yes, I am." Her smiled turned into a frown before she poked him in his chest. "But don't ever do that again, to any girl for that matter. Because if I find out I'll find you and _mind fuck _you. Got it?"

He nodded dumbly as she smiled sweetly up at him.

"If you're ever in need of a friend, or a lover." She eased a calling card into his pockets. "Call me."

She gave his arm a warm squeeze before she eased herself around him and placed on her sandals. She unlocked the door and was about to exit before she glanced back at him and gave him a wink. Smiling she, closed the door and the sound of her footsteps faded down the hallway.

Naruto was left in his apartment staring at the place she had just been. He scratched the back of his head ruffling his ponytail. That was unexpected. Usually most girls would cry their hearts out begging him to accept them or either threatening him or _themselves _with bodily harm.

Shit got real messy.

He palmed his face realizing he _still _didn't remember her name. She could have least been _generous_ and told him. Although he was the bastard that had forgotten it.

Reaching down into his pocket he took out her card before a small grin formed its way under his mask.

_Riha. 216-444-4194. _There was a cute heart sign drawn at the end.

Locking his apartment, walking down a flight of stairs, and making his way on the busy streets of Konoha, Naruto couldn't keep the smile of his face.

* * *

It was at the memorial stone that Naruto's feet had involuntarily taken him. He was going to go the academy to pick up his supposed team, but he couldn't go a day without paying his respects.

Make them wait anyway.

His lone eye easily picked up the names admits the thousands.

_Kakashi Hatake_

_Kushina Namikaze_

_Minato Namikaze_

He breathed deeply taking calming breaths as his body was racked with emotion. That faithful night flashed before his eyes. The ominous feeling of the Kyuubi's chakra. The screams of terror. The numbness of being told of his parents death. His unborn sibling. The dread as he watched Kakashi's body burn to ash before his eyes.

Inhale. Exhale. Breathe.

His eye snapped opened as he sensed a presence behind him. He sniffed picking up the scent of earth, alcohol and a … watery stench. Toad.

"Come out, Jiraiya". He heard a set of curses and shouts of 'how' before the Sannin appeared beside him a Body Flicker. The large man clasped a hand to his shoulder. "How's my favorite gaki?"

When Naruto slowly turned his face to regard him the Toad Sage smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head in a nervous gesture. A certain red head flashed in his mind doing the same action whenever his father got particular displeased with her.

Focusing back on the present Naruto regarded him with a dull look. "What do you want."

Jiraiya held his hand out in indignation. "What? I can't visit my only godchild." Damn the brat had gotten tall. Quickly glancing him up and down he could see he was taller than Minato had been.

Naruto stared blankly at him considering the ramifications if the Hokage found the head of his last and loyal student separated from his body. Dark thoughts were interrupted as Jiraiya clasped his hand again on his shoulder.

"Don't tell me you forgot that today is your birthday, Naruto."

He had _forgotten._ Or as the therapist would say, his brain would trash that certain memory to save his body from the emotional damage of remembering the day he had lost his entire family in a single night.

But he only visited the man once before he was cleared. The Hokage had left a twelve year old Naruto with the man for 10 minutes and checked up on them finding the peculiar sight of the man on the ground with his clipboard lodged up into his rectum.

Young Naruto defended himself saying he had warned the man to stop talking about his mom or suffer the consequences of finding himself with his clipboard shoved up his ass.

He thought he was joking.

The Third had decided it was best that he should be put in Anbu.

Grinning at that particular memory Naruto focused on the present. Today was October the tenth. The anniversary of the Kyuubi Attack.

"I don't celebrate my birthday, in case you forgot, Jiraiya."

"Well no matter, I got you a present."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"You're honestly serious?"

"Never been more."

Ten years of birthdays and not _one present. _He did show up and wish him happy birthday once-in-a-while, and then would be off as quick as he came. Some years he didn't even show.

"I don't believe you."

"What reason do I have to lie?"

"You're cheap…."

"Yes…I am."

"And rich."

"Yes I am!"

"…Show me." He sighed seeing that man didn't understand.

The man reached into his belt and pulled out a blue book highlighted in gold grinning like an idiot. He held it out to Naruto who had gone deathly still staring at the object in awe.

"…Is that" – He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Is that the limited edition _Makeout Submission_ set to be released for next year?"

If possible, Jiraiya's grin got wider as he placed the book into Naruto's shaking hands.

"Guess what? It's the extended addition set only…." Jiraiya's voice went unheard to Naruto who was gazing at the book as if it was an object that fell from the heavens. This was the epic continuation to the bestselling saga. Pre-orders across the nations had been completely sold out. Advanced tickets had all but disappeared.

He held what so _many _desired in the palm of his hands.

He admired it for a few moments before he smoothly put it into his pouch.

"Thanks Jiraiya."

With that he turned on his heel and walked away.

Jiraiya's mouth dropped open at the quick dismissal. "Hey wait Naruto!" When the young Jonin stopped at the call of his name the Toad Sage gave him a hurt look. "That's it? I go through all the trouble getting you that and all I receive is a 'Thanks Jiraiya' " he murmured failing to copy Naruto's voice.

Naruto thought for a second. "Yep."

"I at least expected you to be more…thankful".

"What'd you expect? I give you a hug and say all is forgiven."

"Well…yeah."

"…You do realize a book, even though its Makeout, is not going to solve ten years of child neglect?"

The Sannin winced before his face finally lost its grin and turned serious.

"Listen Naruto," He made to place his hand on his shoulder but dropped it. "I understand if you hate me. I really do. I'm man enough to fess up to my actions and say it was wrong of me to abandon you. But I want you to know that I'm sorry."

With that he gave him a nod before he turned and began to walk away.

Naruto sighed as he watched Jiraiya go; no doubt knowing his conscious would bitch at him if he allowed the Sannin to walk away.

"Jira-… Pervy Sage, wait."

Jiraiya stopped mid stride not believing what his ears had undoubtedly just heard. He glanced over his shoulder to see Naruto steering off to the side, his lone eye twitching as if what he just said had been the most embarrassing thing ever.

Naruto didn't know what compelled him to say that. Maybe because it was what he had called him the first time they had met when he was five? Or that puppy dog look that Jiraiya had on his face? Maybe…he was becoming soft? _Him. _Soft? _Never. _

All thoughts halted as he was wrapped up into a bear hug by the Toad Sage who was uttering the lines of knowing that Naruto still loved his Pervy Sage.

Fuck. He was growing soft.

* * *

"Remind me why I'm here."

Naruto glanced around taking in the rich and beautiful land of Mount Myōboku. Mountain ranges spanned the horizon filled with lush green valleys and running waters. The air was crisp and clean, clear of any of the pollution found in villages.

He took in the quiet sounds of nature.

He had missed this place. It was soothing just to sit and listen to the sounds of nature. The frogs were always quiet residents so that didn't hamper his reading time like it did in the noisy village.

The sun was high in the sky bathing green with a golden glow. This place was truly beautiful.

"The Great Toad Sage wants to speak with you." Jiraiya answered.

Naruto raised his lone eyebrow at that. "That old fossil wants to speak with me? Fuck does he want. Betch'ya he doesn't even remember my name." How ironic. Today he had forgotten the name of a girl that he had slept with.

"Show some respect, Naruto. This is serious." Jiraiya didn't have a smile on his face. This meant it was serious shit.

Soon enough the two S-class Shinobi found themselves in the presence of the Great Sage. The room they were in was enormous. The Sage sat in a shallow pool of water with the Kanji for 'Sage' hung over a red banner in front of him. The wall behind him was layered with stone scrolls covered in seals.

The reasons unknown to him.

On his right stood the two great elders. Fukasaku and Shima. The old green frog was smirking down at him as he walked into the room. Why? He had no idea. Shima meanwhile was waving at him do doubt happy to see him after so many years.

Being polite he waved at her with less enthusiasm before he turned his attention to the Great Sage and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He glanced at Jiraiya who shrugged before his sharp ears picked up the snores emitting from the sage. Eye twitching and chakra flaring Naruto bellowed at him, feeling this whole thing was becoming a waste of time.

"Oi you old Motherfucker! Wake up!"

The Great Sage jumped awake before those eyes of his squinted in confusing before they focused on Naruto.

"Ah yes." His voice was a croak "Um…who are you."

Naruto held his head feeling the incoming headache of having to deal with a senile toad. The sound of Jiraiya face palming echoed in the giant room.

Fukasaku was tolerant with the Great Sage's memory no doubt being accustomed to it for _centuries. _He honestly wasn't surprised.

"Honourable Geezer, this is young Naruto Namikaze. The legacy of the Fourth Hokage."

The eyes of the Great Sage squinted finally remembering why he had asked this young man to be summoned.

"Ah yes, young Naruto. I have summoned you… for…um, give me a moment."

Naruto titled his head back gazing at the ceiling, thinking he could have been at home lost in his books. But no, he was here dealing with a senile toad.

"Oh yes. The prophecy has changed. You are not the child of prophecy."

Now. This was surprising. Meeting the stone face of Jiraiya, he deduced the man had already known. Naruto titled his head back scratching his chin in thought.

Leveling his haze back at the sage he posed the first question that had popped into his mind.

"So, I'm not the savior of the world anymore?"

He received a nod.

"That's…wonderful news!"

Judging by the shocked faces, his reaction was less than expected.

"Naruto," Jiraiya started slowly, "Do you know what this means?"

"Yep. It means if this world ends all the blame is on that poor son-of-a-bitch." With that he turned on his wheel and walked away whistling a happy tune.

Dead silence engulfed the room as the occupants couldn't quite believe what they had just witnessed.

"Haha! He's right!" The Great Sage laughed the sound of his croaky laughter filling the room.

Jiraiya feeling the incoming headache posed the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So Great Sage…" He trailed off as the Sage still hadn't stop laughing. When it died down he began again. "So Great Sage, is there a new child of prophecy?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, yes. I … I …I…who are you again?"

"Never mind who I am, who is the child of prophecy!?

"Ah yes, the child. I have seen that you will meet a … monkey." The Sage nodded. With that his head dropped to his side and his snores echoed in the quiet room.

"This world is doomed." Fukasaku croaked.

* * *

Judging by the position of the sun in the sky, Naruto deduced it was probably around noon. Shit. He was supposed to pick up his genin team by nine. Over three hours late. That was a new record. Oh well since he was already late no point in rushing. His feet carried him to the academy entrance and made his way toward classroom 1-b.

Iruka's class. He hadn't seen the fellow in years.

Finally arriving at the class he opened up the door and stuck his head in to see three annoyed faces. The two of the genin lost their annoyed looks as they recognized the person standing in front of them. He took in the wide eyes of a green eyed girl with ridiculous pink hair. She blushed as his eye met hers and tried to straighten out the stains of her pink dress.

Next up was the dark haired boy sitting at the desk regarding him with a critical gaze. _So that's Itachi's younger brother, eh?_

And finally the other one who had continued his glare since he came into the room.

"Hey why the hell are you so late!" A finger was rudely pointed in his direction. Decked in grey pants and a green jacket, finishing off with a blue scarf, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi glared up at him.

Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Naruto walked into the room taking in all of their faces. His lone eye moved from face to other before it settled on the pink haired girl who blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment. She glanced up in confusion as she realized he was pointing at her. Or more specifically, her forehead.

"Jeez… you have one big ass forehead."

_**So my dear readers…**_

_**What do you think of the Yellow Fang?**_


	3. Jounin-sensei

_**Yo.**_

_**Update. But first let me highlight some things as some viewers were confused previous chapter.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Naruto/Itachi: 18**_

_**Genin squad (including Konohamaru):12**_

_**Timeline**_

_**The Kyuubi attack happened October 10**__**th**__**. Naruto was age 7 when it happened. The rookies (Genin present times) were ALL at the age of 2. A 5 year age difference between them and Naruto. Skip 11 years forward its Naruto's birthday again and he's receiving a Genin team. **_

_**As for his personality, he adopted it from growing up with the man. Any more questions feel free to pm or leave them in a review. Reviews are always nice.**_

_**P.S. Bakapervert: No EMO whatsoever no no no no no no…no**_

_**Edit: This story is not meant to be 'fun'. It's going to be dark, though not as much i'm planning for True Peace.**_

_**...And funny. I like the mix up of funny & dark. But mostly dark.**_

Chapter 3: Jounin Sensei

The almost Team 7 found themselves seated on the Academy rooftop. The Genin were seated around a set of stairs currently pondering the enigma that was Naruto Namikaze. He was tall, lanky, and had a lazy expression on his clothed face. He was currently seated on top of a railing resting his face in the palm of his hand as his lone eye regarded them with a disinterested gaze.

He couldn't _seriously_ be a Jounin.

Or that was what Konohamaru had kept muttering as they had climbed their way up the stairs to the rooftop after the Jounin had instructed them to, leaving in a flicker of movement.

Coal eyes narrowed as dark blue regarded him.

Sasuke knew better then to underestimate him. This guy was an S-rank Shinobi. The _Yellow Fang. _

Translation: One bad ass motherfucker.

The aloof expression was probably an act. His sharp eyes took in broad shoulders, and large arms hidden under his black shirt showcasing powerful strength. When he had left them he moved so fast that Sasuke imagined for a second that he wasn't there at all. And by the way his eye was sizing them up he was no doubt devious.

And dangerous.

From his tragic experience since _that _day when the…_traitor _had slaughtered the entire clan he had developed a short of 'sixth-sense' to certain individuals. He knew the difference between a seasoned veteran and rookie Chunin. He could tell from their chakra.

And right now his senses were screaming danger. Even though the Jounin was relaxed and looking like he would rather nap then be here - Sasuke could sense the tightly controlled power within him. Raw, powerful chakra was hidden under that aloof gaze. He wondered how many of his adversaries had underestimated him only to be killed before they could blink.

His gaze locked on to the slanted headband covering his left eye. A sharingan eye rested in his socket. The birthright of _his _clan.

Yes. Naruto Namikaze was dangerous indeed.

Sakura Haruno couldn't believe how much of a jerk this Jounin was. First he had showed up _three_ hours late waltzing in to the classroom without a care in the world, highlighting punctuality wasn't his forte. Then he made fun of her forehead.

She had instantly disliked him.

And then he had the audacity to tell them to meet him on the roof and had left as quickly as he had came. She decided that the so called Yellow Fang was nothing but overrated. _Hmph. Who the hell did he think he is making fun of my forehead! Cha!_

Though the rumors of his good looks were kind of true. It was hard to tell from his mask, but his face seemed handsome. And his eye, she had never seen such a deep color of blue. She frowned at his headband covering the left side of his face. Did he lose his eye?

Oh well all she really cared about was that Sasuke-kun didn't think her forehead was too big.

Meanwhile Konohamaru couldn't believe this guy. He had not even cast him a glance during their brief acquaintance. He dismissed him immediately like he was just another one of these losers. Did he not know _he _was? He was Konohamaru Sarutobi. Honorable godson of the Third Hokage and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. He was a hero! Hey!

Everywhere he went people treated him with respect. His chest would puff with pride knowing that the entire village adored him. He was loved by the civilians for becoming a jailer to the terrible beast. The ninja population of the village gave him nods of respect knowing the weight of _his _sacrifice. And this blonde haired pretty boy didn't even show him any respect.

He brown eyes bored into the one lone eye that stared back with a dull gaze.

Naruto had flickered up to the roof awaiting what would hopefully be his next team. He had routinely in the past told teams to meet him up on the roof and would quietly observe them taken in their body language and attitudes.

He was never impressed.

It seemed the next generation would always have less talent and mannerisms than the previous one. Genin would graduate from the academy feeling that _they _were the next elite Jounin or top kunoichi. Pff. Those were the ones that were sent back to the academy the next day.

The so called geniuses of the class were likely to pass, but so arrogant and prideful that they became the first causalities. This generation honestly had it good. They got to experience a childhood, having no _idea _of the horrors of war like his had experienced. Kids these days.

Naruto lightly shook his head. He had _yet _to meet a team that was worthy of his standards. Eyeing the three kids in front of him, he reasoned that they would be another failure.

Starting with the first one to arrive. The only sibling that Itachi ever had.

Sasuke Uchiha. The class genius. By his critical observation of him and the way his eyes narrowed he deduced his reputation preceded him. Maybe he had inherited some genius from his brother?

Next up was the Jinchuuriki. Naruto could _smell_ the arrogance emitting from the boy. His body language portrayed him as thinking he was the top dog. Someone that lavished in attention and judging by his glare, he had expected him to be one of those fools that worshiped the ground he walked on.

He didn't have any hate against him from the beast residing in him. But he _honestly _didn't like the way he acted. His father and mother had died sealing that beast inside of him and the kid acted like he was a _hero. _

Well he would just have to show him that he was the villain.

Next up was the last person to arrive. From the way her breath had been panting from walking up those set of stairs he deduced she was the type that was more interested in boys than in her Shinobi skills. He sniffed picking up the scent of her cherry perfume.

She was shyly glancing at Sasuke trying to get his attention but the Uchiha hadn't even spared her a glance.

Girls these days.

Clearing his throat he caught the attention of the Genin - well one of them as Sakura was the only one not paying him attention. He scratched his chin as he thought of an introduction.

"Yo. I'm Naruto Namikaze. As you may know I'm the Jonin sensei of Team 7. Now introduce yourselves." He gestured at the black haired boy. Sasuke interlocked his hands between his face before he spoke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The boy had apparently finished staring defiantly back at him. Rubbing his chin he thought he should have been more thorough in introductions "What are your likes and dislikes, your goals if you will be so kind to share?"

His eyes narrowed before he spoke. "I like very few things and dislike a lot of things. What I have is an ambition, not a goal." His eyes lost focus as if imagining something. "I will kill a certain man, and avenge my clan. That is my ambition."

The two Genin beside him were silent in shock before a chuckle snapped their attention to the blonde Jounin. His eye was curled upward as if he was smiling before it fixed Sasuke with a pitiful look.

"What!" The avenger snarled at him.

"Nothing, nothing. Just thinking that the only way _you_ would _possibly _be able to kill Itachi if he was blind and on the brink of death. Maybe then you would have a chance." He turned his gaze upward. "Hmm. Actually you would most likely die before he did."

Sasuke seethed in silent rage hearing the words from the Jounin. Who the hell was the guy to tell him he couldn't beat Itachi. He was an Avenger. Itachi would _die _at his feet. Feeling his rage reach its limits he exploded from the steps aiming a fist at the blonde.

But before he could even lift himself up off the stone steps, he found a blade pricking at edge of his jugular.

Looking from the tip of the sword his wide eyes trailed down to the handle held in the hand of a not so lazy looking Jounin. The lone eye was narrowed at him and he had lost his aloof manner.

"You _seriously _don't want to do that." His voice was calm but the threatening tone was audible.

Sasuke couldn't stop his legs from shaking. Such _speed__. _ His eyes widened even more at the cold steel pricking his throat. He had thought the Jounin carried around a tanto judging by its shortness but it wasn't so.

The railing Naruto seated himself on was about two meters in front of them. No short sword could possibly reach that long. He blanched realizing he _hadn't _moved. He just had drawn his sword. What kind of sword could extend like that? His fear momentarily forgotten he watched in fascination as it slowly receded from his neck shortening till it held its previous appearance.

The Jounin smoothly sheathed his sword back into its hostler eye still narrowed at the quivering Genin in front of him.

"Don't try that shit again. Is that clear?" His chakra spiked briefly putting an enormous pressure down on Sasuke that caused him to fall back on the stone stairs, shaking like a leaf. He could only nod dumbly feeling as if he just narrowly avoided death.

And like a switch Naruto was back to his lazy style as he regarded the other two Genin with an eye smile. "That goes the same for you two." The shaking Genin nodded slowly feeling that they had wholly underestimated the lazy Jounin. He had moved so fast that they hadn't even seen what happened.

One second Sasuke was about to charge him and the next he was frozen from an extended sword pointed at his neck. And his chakra… he had only spiked it but had caused the stones around them to _crack. _

They didn't allow that curved eye smile to fool them.

Sakura nearly shrieked finding his eye open and fixed on her. Gathering up what little courage she had she tried to keep to the fear out of her voice. "W-what?"

"Your introduction please pinkie." He drawled slowly.

Blushing and feeling like an idiot for thinking he was going to poke her throat next she began her introduction. "I-m-m Sakura Haruno. Um, I like…"Glancing at the still shaking Sasuke she rearranged her likes "I like boys. I hate – I mean I dislike annoying people." She regarded the wide eyed Konohamaru who yet to turn his attention from the blond.

"And your dreams" Naruto asked face in his book not even paying attention to the trio anymore. They had gotten on his last nerves.

Sakura bit her lip at that. Her dream right now…was a quivering a mess. Thinking quickly she blurted the first thing that came to mind. "I want to be a great medical ninja." Naruto nodded flipping a page in his book before his eye flickered to the last member than back to his book.

"Last and least". Konohamaru blinked as if snapping out of a trance before his eyes narrowed at him regaining his lost confidence from that brief show of power. He rudely pointed at him raising his voice to volumes that hurt Naruto's ears.

"What the hell do you mean least bastard! Konohamaru Sarutobi is not least, hey!"

Finding his pattern of speech _extremely _annoying Naruto glared at him from over the top of his book.

"Introduce yourself or get the fuck out of here." The Genin recoiled at the tone of his voice before he lost his confident look and gazed at the floor. "I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi. I like ramen and chocolate covered bananas. I dislike onion. My dream is to become Hokage" He spoke fast and finished in a whisper wrapping his long scarf around his face seeking warmth from the Jounin's cold gaze.

None of them were paying attention to him now. They were too afraid to.

Snapping his book shut he ignored how the sound had caused them to jump as he raised himself to his full height. Three necks craned up to meet his gaze. He was tall. That slouched position really disguised his height. Naruto meanwhile let his eye roam from one face to another.

A boy on a suicide revenge quest.

A Jinchuuriki with so much arrogance that it was palpable.

And a girl that was more into boys than her already poor skills. Not to mention the confidence issues.

This was honestly the worst team he had ever come across. Why the Academy put them together he would never know. Already seeing the disastrous teammate skills and sure as hell problems he came to his conclusion.

"You know, I was going to tell you three to meet me for survival training tomorrow at nine for your _real _Genin test. But I decided you're not even worth the _time _nor the _effort. _You three are going back to the academy."

He continued ignoring their shocked expressions. "I don't know what the hell the people running Administration were smoking when they put you three together. I can already tell you'd be the worst team."

With that he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

Konohamaru was the only one that overcame his shock and shouted at him to stop. "Wait! What the hell are you saying? What do you mean where going back to the academy?" Naruto shook his head at the Genin his visible eye growing cold.

"Are you deaf? You three fail." He paused at thought that this was the first team he had failed before even testing them. Well there was a first time for everything. With a shrug he disappeared leaving three unbelieving Genin.

* * *

"So you failed them."

"Yep."

Naruto was currently seated at a table in the local dango restaurant. His form was slouched and face stuck in his book missing the way the person seated in front of him frowned. Tapping her fingers in irritation Riha reached over and pulled the book down from his face to see his annoyed eye.

"You know it's rude when you don't pay attention when someone is talking to you."

His gaze softened before he muttered an apology slipping his book back into his pouch. His crossed his arms over his chest looking down at the table in frustration.

"Sorry it's just those _stupid _kids. They annoyed me to no end." He clicked his tongue sighing as he turned his gaze towards the window, watching as people walked by.

Riha smiled at him before she held out her hand towards him. His eyebrow raised but he untangled his arm from its position and allowed his gloved hand to rest into her much smaller one. She slowly removed his plated glove exposing his palm. She rested the material on the table and intertwined her other hand with his.

She soothingly rubbed small circles in his hand smiling knowingly when she saw his shoulders relax. Naruto closed his eye as he enjoyed the ministrations silently cursing how she _knew _how to make him drop his defenses around her.

He opened his eye finding her beautiful baby blues twinkling and mouth giving him a small grin. "Don't you think you were being too judgmental on them, Naruto-kun? I mean they _are _just kids."

Naruto stubbornly ignored the swelling pit in his chest knowing that he didn't feel any shred of remorse for the teams he failed. But he was losing his inside battle as pink lips formed into a pout and forced himself to look away or fall to the charms of the sexy blonde.

The soft hands massaging his palm weren't helping.

Steeling his resolve he stared defiantly at her issuing a challenging look with his gaze. She smirked before she reached over and tugged his other gloved hand into hers before repeating her previous actions.

Having both his palms massaged by soft hands Naruto felt his resolve crumbling. Smirking at him she delivered her secret weapon in the form of bringing up his hands to her face and pressing slow kisses on his knuckles.

If they weren't out in public he would be fucking her into the ground right now. From the triumphant look on her face, she would absolutely _love _it.

Naruto mumbled under his breath causing Riha to lean in closer to his face. "What was that Naruto-kun?" He mumbled again causing her to giggle before she leaned in till their noses were almost touching.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to talk louder." She purred.

"Your right. I was being too judgmental." He repeated sounding as if someone had stolen his book. His man pride had been knocked down a few pegs. It was always him being the seducer in his many relationships, but this girl just made him _melt _with her gaze.

Deciding she had teased him enough she reached up and grabbed the edges of his mask. She sensually licked her lips. Glancing around and seeing that no one was watching she was about to give him a nice sweet kiss before knocks on the window outside turned their attention to an Anbu.

The masked black ops member pointed a thumb towards the direction of the Hokage Tower nodding in Naruto's direction. With the message delivered he disappeared in a flicker of movement.

Naruto cursed under his breath at the bad timing. Meeting Riha's curious glance he elaborated.

"Old man wants to see me." She pouted but nodded nonetheless leaning back in her seat. Naruto stood up from his seat walking around to her side of the table before he discretely glanced around and quickly pulled down his mask, placing a quick kiss against her lips.

Mask back in place he smiled down at her. "My place tonight?"

She gave him one of her sexy grins before he winked and disappeared in lightning Body Flicker. Riha giggled like a school girl thinking about the _fun _that they would be having tonight and smiled fondly to herself.

Naruto was honestly the best thing ever happened to her in all her twnety-one years of existence. She cupped her cheeks with her hands smiling as she thought back to the moment when he had taking her up on her offer and called.

She had never been more _excited._

Looking down she frowned realizing he hadn't even touched his dango. Pff. Him and his damn ramen. She was about to pack up before a throat clear caused her to look up at the fat dango store owner. He held out the bill towards her.

A tick mark appeared on her head as she uttered curses startling the owner. _That no good_...

Naruto had left her with the bill.

_Again._

* * *

Naruto appeared outside the Hokage Tower thinking of what would the old man think was so important that he had to drag him away from his lovely fellow blonde. He frowned thinking of all the times the old bastard had cock-blocked him.

_Bet he uses that crystal ball of his to spy on me. _

Walking towards the entrance the two Chunin guards at the door immediately moved to allow him entrance saluting at him as he walked past them. Naruto gave them a nod as he entered the building appearing before the Hokage's secretary.

A professional looking brunette. Her attention was glued to the monitor in front of her as her nimble fingers typed away. The eyes behind her glasses snapped up to him before they went back to the monitor.

"The Hokage is awaiting for you in the conference room Namikaze-san." Her monotone voice was respectful but dismissing. She was one of _those _secretaries.

_Someone needs to get laid. _Naruto chuckled to himself as he turned to his right and began walking up the stairs to the conference room. He smirked feeling a set of eyes trailing his form but ignored it as he continued up the stairs greeting and nodding to fellow Jounin and Anbu.

Arriving at the guarded door to the conference room the two Anbu stationed saluted at him before they stepped aside allowing him entrance. Opening the door Naruto walked into the dark room coming to a stop before _four _seated figures.

He frowned at the faces. He thought only the Hokage had wanted to speak with him. Why were these three here?

"Naruto Namikaze, we have news we wish to discuss with you." Hearing the voice of the Village Elder Koharu he cursed silently knowing that the situation was serious. He should have known from the mention of the Conference Room that whatever it was, he had either pissed off the higher-ups or was going to be handed a top secret mission.

Judging from the faces he deduced the higher-ups were unhappy.

The 'Conference Room' wasn't true to its name. Sure sensitive meetings and talks were held in it, but its true purposes served as top secret mission assignments from the higher-ups to the select few.

Itachi had received his orders to wipe out the Uchiha clan from these four. Naruto had been tasked to assassinate a Daimyō at the age of twelve that almost started a war. It was the super secret S-class missions with fallouts so severe that Konoha had to have no part in.

Mission failure was either death or in Itachi's case issued missing-nin. But in his situation it was lose-lose. He didn't hate the old man for sending Itachi to kill his family, he understood the circumstances. But his respect for him had greatly diminished.

Plus he let his arrogant godson run around thinking being made into a _human sacrifice _made him a hero.

The bandaged war hawk on the other hand was a different story. He would savor the day when he lodged his sword into his heart.

It was Homura who spoke up this time. "You were assigned to the Genin squad, team 7 consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno and Konohamaru Sarutobi correct?" Naruto nodded shoving his hands into his pockets already knowing where this was leading to.

"The official Genin test for all rookie squads is supposed to be held at nine am tomorrow." Koharu spoke flipping through papers. "Jounin teachers are to reserve judgment only _after_ the Genin have been tested." She leveled him with her squinted eyes.

"So why Naruto, do we have young Konohamaru complaining to us that you have failed their Genin team?" The Hokage had yet to speak. He sat in his seat quietly smoking his pipe. The hat on his head obscured his eyes.

"Honoured Elder, I felt it necessary to fail them because I deemed that their teamwork skills would be wholly unsatisfa…"-

"How were you able to, 'deem' their teamwork unsatisfactory only after speaking to them for - as young Konohamaru supplied - five minutes." She rudely interrupted.

Naruto continued on unaffected. "As I was saying, I deemed their teamwork unsatisfactory after watching their interactions and body languages. Sasuke suffers from the feeling that his _only _goal in his life is to kill Itachi. A road that would lead him to an early death."

"Pin- _Sakura_, is a delusional fan girl unfit for Shinobi life. Her body lacks muscle mass for someone her age most likely do to dieting. I would guess her whole point of becoming a Shinobi was to impress Sasuke. Girls like her are best being sent back to the academy."

"Finally _young Konohamaru_, is an arrogant child under the delusion that because of his status as Jinchuuriki, and being the grandson of the Hokage, that those around him should automatically respect him and essentially – and forgive my language – _suck up to_ _him_. Which I don't do."

With having said his piece Naruto patiently waited. He itched to pull his book, but right now wasn't a good time to be disrespectful.

The two elders quietly mumbled to themselves before Koharu turned to the still quite Third. "Hiruzen?" The man didn't answer. He just continued smoking his pipe remaining quite.

They both frowned before turning to the last occupant who had been just as silent as the Hokage. His face looking like it was carved from stone Danzou sat quietly in his seat with his one visible eye closed.

Seeing that the two didn't seem to be wanting to speak, they deliberated one more time before Koharu cleared her throat, the corners of her eye leveling him with a narrowed gaze. It was no secret that she wasn't the biggest fan of Naruto's, but he would tell it to her face that he hated her guts too.

"You will reconsider your _brief _evaluation on the Team 7. Tomorrow at nine am you will issue the Jounin test them. You _will _pass them, is that clear?" Konoha needed its last _loyal _Uchiha and Jinchuuriki.

Naruto fixed her with a cool glance. "And if I refuse?"

He watched her face turn from red to purple before the lid on her temper was broken.

"Listen here _boy!_ You will do as you're told and" – It was the brief spike of chakra that cut of her speech and her frightened frame glanced to her right to see hard brown eyes glaring at her. She ducked her head in shame and remained quiet in her seat.

Hiruzen finally lifted his gaze to the quiet Jounin.

Removing the pipe from his mouth he finally spoke for the first time since the Jounin arrived. "Naruto, I'm afraid I have to agree with Koharu. Team 7 must become Genin."

His unreadable eyes met his. "You do understand why you were chosen _specifically _for this team do you not?

So that was their game. Naruto narrowed his eyes in realization. The Uchiha and the Jinchuuriki. He was the only one capable of teaching Sasuke about the sharingan and _suppress _the chakra of a tailed beast.

He remembered the moment he had discovered his powers.

It was during his run in with the Gobi Jinchuurki Han.

_Sixteen year old Naruto laid panting on the ground. His Anbu armour was melted in some places from the steam-based ninjutsu attacks that battered his form. The sharingan in his eye glared an angry red up at the large man whose eyes curled in contempt down at him._

"_Is this all from the son of the Fourth Hokage? I must say I'm disappointed." The steam-based red samurai armor on his form seemed all the more menacing with his chakra shroud._

_He had been on a solo mission, deep in the enemy territory of Earth countries mountain ranges. The mission was simple investigate the last known location of Anbu team that had disappeared at this apparent location._

_The moment he arrived his chakra went haywire to the feeling of tailed beast chakra and was greeted to the sight of the Jinchuuriki of the Gobi._

_The battle had been one sided._

_His chakra-shroud protected him from his attacks and that furnace on his back emitted steam that would melt him if he got to close. _

_Han's four tails of chakra shifted in the wind and he inwardly smiled seeing the hateful look the boy was sending him. The furnace on his back began to heat up and more steam began to pour out of it. He had toyed with the boy enough and was time to end this little game. He imagined the reward he would get, bringing home the melted head of Iwa's most hated enemy._

_Oh the riches._

_Wanting to savor the moment he slowly walked to the Anbu leaving melted footsteps in the earth behind him. Yes…he would take his time._

_Naruto meanwhile was struggling to stand. His chakra levels were low, his body armor melting off his frame and the bleeding wound in his side wasn't helping one bit. His sharingan took in with detail as the man approached him slowly no doubt taking his time._

_His heartbeat was loud in his ear and sweat mixed with blood ran down his forehead. _

_He was going to die here. This man was about to kill him. He could feel the heat from the man coming closer. A deep swelling pit of emotion settled in his stomach. He couldn't die here. Not after everything he had been through. He wouldn't. _

_His chakra spiked and feeling of calm overcame him. The tailed beast chakra that had been bearing down at him since the beginning of the fight seemed to not affect him anymore, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders._

_This power…_

_With a roar he let loose the power that had been building up inside of him and four sets of golden chains seeming to come from his body, shot out of his form and wrapped around the surprised Gobi container. _

_The chakra chains wrapped around his form interlocking with each other going so far as holding down his chakra tails. Han was left completely bounded by the chains desperately struggling to break free. _

_Naruto gasped in shock. He could feel the chains as if they were an extension of himself. He felt the way they wrapped around red chakra from the Jinchuuriki. He titled his head and was surprised when Han let out a pained gasp as the chains apparently tightened around him squeezing painfully._

_He couldn't explain why but for some reason the word ... 'submit' ran through his mind and he watched in fascination as the chains pulsed a brilliant glow before they began to absorb the Gobi's chakra. Naruto felt a swell of power inside of him and realized that his chakra levels were returning._

_Han dropped to his knees as the last of the Gobi's chakra left him. He tried in vain to call upon the chakra of the beast to no avail. He shuddered in pain hearing the cracks of his body as the chains tightened even more. His armor cracked under the pressure and began to fall off his constricting form._

_Orange eyes widened despite the pain as they heard the sound of chirping birds fill the air. Naruto was now standing on his feet his left hand holding his wrist as he focused the Raikiri in his hand. His sharingan twirled a menacing red as they met the orange eyes. _

_Feeling vindictive he slowly walked towards the struggling man, the chains all the while keeping the Jinchuurki constricted. Now standing directly in front of him Han could only stare up at him in awe before he decided he had to pose the question that plagued his mind._

"_H-how? _

_Naruto shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I guess this is the power of an Uzumaki."_

_Han nodded despite the pain and closed his eyes in resignation. The last thing he heard was the sound of the Gobi screaming 'Descendant' before a lightning covered hand pierced his head._

"-ruto? Naruto?" Blinking Naruto's mind returned to the present looking at the Hokage's curious face.

"Sorry." He posed.

"I said, do you understand?" Hiruzen repeated wondering why the Jounin had zoned out.

Naruto nodded slowly. "Is that all?"

"No. There is something else we wish to discuss with you." It was Danzou who finally spoke shifting in his seat to sit up straighter.

His one eye opened and regarded him with a gaze he couldn't read. "What do you know about the organisation Akatsuki?"

This was unexpected. Naruto's mouth formed into a thin line under his mask. "I know that it is composed of ten S-ranked criminals, Itachi being one of them. They're a mercenary group." Itachi had supplied him everything he knew on Akatsuki. The genocide of his clan was a just a rouge to gain their attention. His real mission was to infiltrate the organisation as a double agent and supply information on their motives back to Konoha.

The sacrifices he made.

"Yes." Danzou spoke. "That's what we all were led to believe." He paused before continuing. "Their real motives are gathering the tailed beast."

Naruto couldn't stop his mouth from opening. The _Tailed Beast. _What would a group of ten criminals want with the tailed beast?

Danzou elaborated seeing his expression. "It is unknown what they want with the tailed beast. But we were supplied with some interesting, if uncomfortable, news."

The faces of the elders and the Hokage were grim. "Orochimaru is a member."

The sharingan in his socket burned at the mention of the name but he controlled his anger.

"It was led to believe that he had defected from the group before in the past. But as our _informant _has supplied he was accepted back into their ranks for unknown reasons."

The room was silent before the voice of the Third rang out. "What do you think of this news, Naruto?"

What was he suppose to think. The _snake _that had killed the man who had molded him into a Shinobi was running around with powerful friends. And those same friends wanted the _Tailed Beast. _

"I think that you should have killed him when you had the chance, Hokage-sama." Hiruzen didn't react to the jab but his eyes narrowed before he let out a pained sigh. He took the hat off his head and ran his hand through his dull hair.

His gaze shifted back to Naruto looking more like he was finally feeling the weight of his old age. "I know I have made many mistakes in the past Naruto. Many mistakes. But you have to understand"-

"Save me the lecture _Hokage-sama. _You should have corrected your"-

The wood of the desk broke under the power of Hiruzen's fist, effectively silencing Naruto.

"So correct my mistakes boy! Become Hokage and fix the many imperfections that I have caused!" The wood groaned under the force of powerful chakra reminding Naruto that even though the man was old he was still the 'God of Shinobi'.

The Third breathed deeply exhaling out his anger before he regarded Naruto with a sad look.

Hiruzen held up his hat to him, his face pleading. "Please Naruto. You're power already outshines us all. Even your fathers. I'm an old man in need of successor. Become the Hokage Konoha needs."

The Third had pestered him countless times in the past to become the Hokage. The Fire Lord had already held him in high favor and the Shinobi population had the utmost respect for him. But as many times the Hokage had offered, he had refused.

He just couldn't accept it.

As Hiruzen gazed at the young man before him, he saw a Shinobi that led with the wisdom of a kage. A true individual that had mastered the way of the Shinobi.

Genin at seven. Chunin at ten. Anbu captain at thirteen. Elite Jounin at sixteen.

Naruto was the Hokage Konoha needed.

"You already know what I'm going to say, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen stared into his face for a moment before he closed his eyes, placing the hat back on his head.

"Jounin Naruto Namizake, you are dismissed." His voice was unreadable. Naruto bowed stiffly before turning on his heel and walking out the door. He didn't react as his sharp ears caught the whisper the Hokage mumbled before he closed the door.

He tried to keep his expression blank as we walked down the stairs but the frown hidden behind his mask wouldn't budge.

_Your father would be disappointed_

* * *

Sasuke walked down the empty streets of the Uchiha compound thinking back on the previous events that took place. Or more specifically, his mind was still trying to decipher the enigma that was the blonde Jounin.

He absently traced his neck where the point of his sword had pricked him. He still couldn't get over how fast the Jounin had moved. And the feel of his chakra. He had never seen someone with chakra powerful enough to cause such effects to the environment. He shuddered remembering the overbearing weight of it as it felt he would choke to death.

He was _powerful. _

The rumors of strength throughout the village were not misplaced. He was entirely worthy of his S-ranked status.

At the sight of a light in the Uchiha Main House and the smell of fresh cooking filled the air, Sasuke dismissed his mental turmoil. His lips curled upward at the sound of humming and he stepped up to the porch and opened the sliding doors. Stepping into his house he slid off his sandals and announced his arrival.

"I'm home."

"Oh, good evening sweetheart." A thrill voice rang back.

He walked into the kitchen to see a familiar female working around the kitchen. On the table was freshly cooked fish layered with tomatoes and side dishes. A black head of hair swayed as a beautiful face turned to regard him. A giant bowl of rice was held in her hands.

"Hi sweetheart".

Sasuke smiled feeling the tension in his muscles easing at the sight of his mother.

"Hi mom".

He quietly seated himself at the table smiling up at her as she set the bowl on the table and leaned across it to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Easing into her seat she smoothed the ripples on her black dress.

She smiled brilliantly at him she began to fill her plate with food. Muttering a quiet itadakimasu she dug in to her food chewing softly, before fixing him with another smile.

"So how was your day?"

Sasuke had muttered his quiet 'itadakimasu' before he began to eat a slice of tomato. "I don't want to talk about it." He said in between bites.

Mikoto pouted at him being so moody. "Aww Sasuke-chan can you at least tell me who your Jounin-sensei is?" At the mention of Jounin Sasuke's mood darkened before he averted his gaze.

Frowning she began to probe. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

Swallowing thickly he decided to answer. "He failed us."

Mikoto frowned even more at this. Wasn't the Jounin issued to test them the next day for survival training? Her mouth opened to ask further questions before a knock was heard at the front door.

Sasuke's eyes snapped to the door. They weren't expecting any visitors today.

He heard a panicked gasp and cursed.

Mikoto had her eyes wide holding her head and was shaking in a fear. She stood up abruptly from the table knocking it over and spilling the food. Her quivering form slid against the sink before she dropped to the floor.

"They're coming for me! They're coming for me!" She shrieked as her eyes began to claw at her hair. "They're going to kill me!"

Sasuke quickly leaped over the mess to reach his mother and he fell to his knees to grip her hands that were clawing at her hair. His sharingan spun to life taking in her crazed eyes and badly twitching form.

She had not been taking her medication.

His hands guided her face to his as he focused chakra into his eyes ignoring her audible mumbles.

"Relax mother. Your safe."

Her wide eyes lost their crazy glint and her mumbles became whispers. Her eyes lowered in a trance and he held her until her shaking stop. Seeing that she was safety lobotomized and couldn't hurt herself he palmed a kunai and slowly made his way to the door. He deactivated his sharingan as he reached to slide it open.

Cracking it open he saw the curious gaze of a lone blue eye staring at him.

"What do you want?" He sneered.

Naruto ignored his tone as he took in Sasuke's guarded look and tense form. His sharp ears had heard shrieks and the scent of fresh food was strong. _Mikoto _he mused.

He didn't understand why Itachi had spared her. He had thought the only one he was going to leave alive was Sasuke. But it seemed that Itachi just couldn't bring himself to kill his mother. He personally knew the woman from a young age as his mother and she _had _been friends. Other than knowing her there was little interaction between them.

"I'm just here to tell you that you are to meet me at Training Ground 7 at nine sharp."

Sasuke was surprised but he nodded nonetheless.

"I have already told the other two the same thing." Naruto scratched his cheek looking uncomfortable. "I want to say I'm sorry for what happened on the rooftop – I mean if you want to go ahead and d - …well if you want to kill Itachi, it's whatever floats your boat."

He eye smiled at the boy just standing there.

Sasuke waited before he frowned at him. "You can go know."

Naruto scratched the back of his looking even more uncomfortable. "Um…how's Mikoto doing?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him and the sharingan spun to life in his eyes. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sight. When did he unlock his sharingan?

"How do you know my mother?" Sasuke knew that this man could kill him in a flash but he would rather die than let one these bastards come for his mom.

"Our mothers _use_ to be bff's." He titled his head at him. "Met her a couple of times in the past. Sweet lady." _And a hot one._

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. "You were that blonde Anbu that always use to come with Shisui for Itachi." He remembered his brother leaving everyday with the two for missions. Itachi had said that they formed the best Anbu squad that Konoha ever had.

He had never known his identity as the blonde had never spoken or interacted with him.

"She's fine" He added stiffly no doubt not wanting to tell the Jounin that his mom suffered from a mental disorder. A phobia from the books he had read. She couldn't even leave the house from her severe fear. Sasuke had taken the responsibility of shopping for food and clothes at the same time keeping up his ninja training.

Seeing his mom in her condition everyday only added fuel to his fire of revenge. He _would _avenge his clan.

"Alright." Naruto nodded at him before he held his hands up into a peace sign and disappeared as if he hadn't been standing on his porch at all.

Sliding the door shut Sasuke cut the chakra from his eyes and sighed as he walked back into the kitchen. Eyeing the mess distastefully he walked over to his mother seeing her still under the genjutsu. With a grunt he helped her to stand and began to direct her out of the kitchen, into the hallway and up the stairs to her room.

Slipping her gently into bed he let his sharingan spin into her eye that forced her into a genjutsu induced sleep. Gently covering her with blankets he let his eyes wander over her. Her sleeping face was angelic, no longer the frightened mess that haunted him in his sleep. His hands formed into fist before the sounds of his knuckles cracking filled the quiet room.

Itachi would pay.

He quietly listened to her soft snores before he walked out the room, gently closing her door behind him.

Checking the time he saw that it was well after ten.

Arriving into the kitchen he soundlessly cleaned up the mess and dumped the wasted food into the garbage. He had lost his appetite anyways.

Exiting the back of his house he walked to the private training grounds and continued on to the forest behind the house. Entering into a clearing his sharingan stared hatefully at eight individual targets lined up into the trees.

He had accompanied Itachi in his younger years to this place witnessing his impossible skill of hitting each target.

And even the one lined up behind the rock as blind spot.

Palming kunai and pushing chakra to his legs he leaped into the air twirling gracefully as he let the kunai fly from his fingers. His movements mimicked his brothers as he threw them making them clash together to change trajectory and hit the targets.

Landing soundless he surveyed his work. He sneered at seeing he only hit five of the eight targets. Walking around the rock he saw that he had completely missed the blind spot. He slammed his hand against the rock in frustration, the crushing feeling of failure swelling in his chest.

He still wasn't _good _enough.

His eyes stung with unshed tears as he began to retrieve his kunai. Itachi was always ahead of him. Always. Even at his age he had been an Anbu captain long since mastering the sharingan at the age of _eight. _

The measuring ladder never seemed longer between them.

"You're movements are too stiff."

Sasuke instantly threw his kunai to the sound of the voice and saw the blonde Jounin seated on a branch high in a tree reading his book. The kunai he threw had been plucked out the air, twirling in between his fingers.

He hadn't even looked up from his book.

Finally leveling Sasuke with a curious eye he repeated. "Your movements are too stiff. To tense. You need to relax as you throw."

Sasuke didn't let up his glare. "Why are you here? Have you been spying on me?"

Naruto placed his book into his pouch before he soundlessly dropped before the paranoid Genin inwardly smiling when he saw him tense.

"I was in the neighborhood." He supplied in a rather unconvincing manner.

Sasuke just stared.

Naruto shrugged before he glanced around at the targets smiling under his mask at the fond memories he remembered here. His gaze found the annoyed Uchiha's before he poked the boy in the center of his forehead.

"You need to relax when you throw. Tension will hamper you movements."

Sasuke glared up at him as he rubbed his forehead sneering at him. "And I suppose you're an expert at this?"

Naruto eye smiled. "Why yes I am. Who do you think showed Itachi how to hit multiple moments at the same time?" That wasn't true. It had been the other way around but Sasuke didn't need to know that.

His eyes lost their harsh look before he gazed curiously up at him.

"You taught Itachi how do this?"

"Yep."

Looking like he was having an internal battle Sasuke grimaced his cheeks turning red and he averted his gaze. Holding up to kunai in his hands he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Can you show me…please?"

Naruto reached up and exposed his sharingan to the surprised Genin.

"Sure."

_**Wow this was a long chapter. Well for me to type.**_

_**Anyways in regards to this Naruto compared to canon… I wanted my Naruto to be strong. Strong enough to take on a beast. Realistically, speaking the only way for him to be able to accomplish that would be the Uzumaki chains. I toyed around the idea before throwing in the suppressing powers. Added with his sharingan he's a forced to be reckoned with.**_

_**Plus there is the Mangkeyou and his other abilities.**_

_**In terms of Konohamru: I came with his arrogant personality to suit the story. Trust me I'm not flaming or bashing him. I chose his personality for character development. And for the "Hey" its like Naruto's 'believe it'. **_

_**Source - Narutowikia**_

_**Sakura: Well… I'll work on her.**_

_**Sasuke: I loved the idea of keeping Mikoto alive. His personality and character is honestly fun to write. As for him compared to canon, he'll be different. It will make the inevitable meeting between him and Itachi all the more sweeter.**_

_**Mikoto will be a HUGE milestone for him *wink wink***_

_**Oh the same goes for the oc Riha. She's going to affect Naruto in a significant way. **_

_**As for Orochimaru being back into the band of misfits….well you have to stay tuned for that.**_

_**Policy**_


	4. Attention Notice

_**Yo…**_

_**This is not an update.**_

_**If you didn't know I'm a first year university student at York University. My Major is Law and Society. **_

_**Just got my final grades back and found out I bombed my first year. At York if you fail to meet or maintain the academic average you get put on academic probation and have to withdraw for 12 months. After the probationary period is up you get a chance to continue your studies.**_

_**I can't explain in words how fucking depressed I am. I mean fuck… just a feeling of pure disappointment. Right now all I can do is continue working. **_

_**So in conclusion, I won't be updating any of my stories for a while. My apologies.**_

_**Policy**_


	5. Team 7

_**Yo**_

_**So as you may have seen from my last post I, bombed my first year at University and because of those low grades I was required to withdrawal for one year. But lo-and-be-hold there's a program to help students that are required to withdrawal and if accepted to it, you would be able to continue your studies unaffected.**_

_**I got accepted.**_

_**Let me just say that you people are amazing…showing words of support and encouragement to someone like me…I'm honestly touched.**_

_**The names of those are too many to list but all can say in response is thank you. **_

_**I'm going to start to catch up on my writing and aim to update twice a week. And corrections and typos have been made to previous chapters in both of my stories. **_

_**Please enjoy readers. (Be warned lemon)**_

Chapter 4: Team 7

A moan echoed in the quite apartment as the wet sound of flesh meeting flesh began to steadily grow louder. Two bodies sleeked with sweat kept up the breakneck rhythm as their hips met together in tandem causing a woman to let out another moan of pleasure.

Riha's long hair was damp with sweat as she threw her head back letting a scream echo in the apartment as her insides tightened around the man deep inside of her. She was so _close._ The previous position of having her legs over his shoulders shifted and soon the sensation of having his chest smashing into hers with each powerful thrust he took, had her screaming. Shuddering as her sensitive spot was hit she wrapped her legs around his waist, arms grabbing his shoulders, as she bucked against him.

In return he gripped the head boards at the top of the bed for leverage and began another deep set of thrust. Riha couldn't hold back her shout.

"So deep! So fucking de-_ahh!_"

The arms that had been on his shoulders lowered to her chest and a mismatched gaze took in the sight of her bountiful breast mashing together as her insides tightened around him.

The only warning was a groan before the familiar sensation of hot liquid filled her channel. Her hands spread wide gripping the bed sheets hard causing them to rip as her bountiful chest bounced with a set of final thrust that soon slowed to a stop.

They both finished panting taking a minute to calm their breaths.

The man in question eased himself out of her and wiped the sweat from his brow before he smirked down at the panting blond. They had been going steady since dawn. She had come _three _times – him only once, and judging by the look on her face…she was still desperate for more. One hand was squeezing her luscious chest and the other was rubbing her dripping core.

Oh _yes_ she wanted more.

"Turn around." His voice was gruff, laced with lust as he watched the platinum blond obediently obey his commands and presented her shapely rare to him with one side of her face resting on the pillows, gazing at him with her lust filled baby blues. Sharingan twirling in anticipation taking every detail of her shapely curves and round chest, Naruto needed no urging to fill her once again till his hips hit her round ass.

She let out another cry of pleasure once again at being filled so deep by him and pushed her hands against the bed rest in preparation for the incoming thrust. Naruto meanwhile took a few seconds to adjust to the sensations of her ass.

_Oh Fuck! _She was so _tight._ He felt himself immediately welcomed by slick insides that clenched around him as he gave a quick thrust, causing her to moan his name. He grabbed her hips holding her steady and immediately began another breakneck rhythm that Riha welcomed as she pressed herself into his thrust in tandem.

"Yes Naruto! Harder yes yes _yes yes!_"The new position was short lived as Riha pressed her face deep into the pillows to muffle her scream as she came around Naruto once again. He couldn't resist her already suffocating ass and in response a moan escaped his mouth as he gave a few final thrust and emptied inside of her.

Naruto let his body heavily collapse on hers and for a few foments the only sounds in the room were the pants of the two occupants. After finally catching his breath Naruto slowly eased himself out of her and collapsed on the bed holding a hand to his forehead. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he wiped back his slick blonde locks from his face and lay there contently, inwardly congratulating himself on yet another job well done.

He opened his eyes to see Riha finally ease herself out of her position on her knees and stretched her body upwards receiving satisfying cracks before she heavily collapsed on him pushing her face into the crook of his neck. Her tired breaths tickled his skin and Naruto felt her still, rapidly beating heartbeat.

"Someone needs to work on their stamina." He drawled as he eased the covers over them and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the feeling of her cool skin against his. He gave a soft kiss to her neck and contently rubbed his cheek against hers.

Riha's response came out as a tired mumble.

"Sorry?" A grin was on his face from the feeling of her lips whispering against his skin.

"Srry …m'not … stem-ina freaaaak"…. Her voice trailed off as her quite snores filled the silent room and her slow heartbeat began to drum against his chest. His silent laughter made her face bounce up and down against his chest but it did nothing to disturb her unresponsive form.

Yep. She was out like a light bulb.

Peeking a glance at the clock hanging on his wall reading a quarter-after nine Naruto remembered that he had assigned the Genins to meet him at Training Ground 7 at nine sharp. He was already fifteen minutes late.

Glancing from the clock to the sleeping beauty on his chest, than back to the clock, and finally to the softly snoring blond Naruto reluctantly decided he should show some professionalism and started to slowly ease Riha off of him. Best to not waste any more time.

Only to have her sleeping form wrap her arms around his head and push him face first into her soft her chest.

It would be another two hours before Naruto decided to get up.

* * *

Konohamaru gritted his teeth in frustration as he marched back and forth around the training field as he felt his already short temper at its limits from the ridiculous lateness of the team sensei. _It was well past noon_

The source of his current anger was the pink haired member of the team who was currently sitting close to Sasuke averting her eyes from his narrowed gaze.

Konohamaru huffed before he continued his pace around the training field. With his back finally turned to her Sakura lifted her gaze to rest on his aggravated form.

She had been the first to arrive at the training ground _exactly _at eight-thirty hoping to make a strong impression of being the first to arrive.

The second to arrive was Konohamaru who came fifteen minutes after her and had immediately ran up to her and bid a loud greeting much to her ire. Still trying to be polite she bid him a 'good morning' in return, which the boy took immediately as a sign to pester her for a date that resulted in him being smacked in response

He dejectedly got the message and seated himself on the ground drawing patterns in the dirt

The final member of the team came exactly at nine strolling into the training ground with his hands in his pockets. He silently greeted the other members with a head nod ignoring the shout of his name by Sakura and had seated himself on the ground like Konohamaru but crossed his legs, closed his eyes, and promptly kept silent.

Sakura had immediately seated herself beside Sasuke and began to pester him for dates and when he didn't respond, she tried to just talk to him. When he still didn't respond she gave up and just sat there quietly utterly mesmerized by his cool attitude.

The trio sat in quiet silence with one member grumbling, the other fawning and the other meditating as the time went by.

Ten minutes.

Thirty minutes.

One hour.

Two.

"Ok where the hell is this guy!?"

It was the voice of Konohamaru who broke the silence. Not one for patience he felt his hackles rise. His day started when he regrettably woke up extra early this morning as he was _not _a morning person. He did his daily hygiene ritual, of showering and brushing his teeth. Ate breakfast and scampered here hoping to show seriousness in being early, as the last meeting between him and the lazy Jounin had not gone so well.

He was utterly surprised when the Jounin had showed up at the Sarutobi Compound last night asking for him. When they had met he had first apologized – which shocked him – for failing them and told him to meet at training ground seven at _nine sharp._

But this kind of tardiness was downright ridiculous.

He was a whole two hours late – did this guy not know what it meant to be on time?

"I mean who the hell tells someone to meet someplace at nine – and then show up at noon!"

Sakura had to agree with the loud Sarutobi as she was feeling the effects of coming here early. She had to blink back sleep and routinely keep staring at the still silent Sasuke to occupy her thoughts.

"I bet this bastard forgot about us!" He shouted.

Sakura winced at his loud voice and she growled at him brandishing her fist threateningly.

"Konohamaru shut it. You're too loud you idiot."

The boy in return grinned sheepishly at her scratching his nose in that nervous gesture of his. "Ha, sorry Sakura-chan. But you have to agree this is ridiculous." He finished nervously. The pink haired kunoichi rolled her eyes before she nodded in agree.

"Yeah, what was the point of telling us to come early if he wasn't even going to show upon time?" She turned to the meditating Sasuke. "Right Sasuke-kun?"

Both members were surprised when Uchiha finally spoke since coming. "You shouldn't be surprised. He was three hours late yesterday." He didn't even open his eyes.

Sakura pouted at him before her eyes brightened and she tried her luck again. "Say Sasuke-kun after the test you want to get something to"–

"No."

Sakura dropped her head in frustration. _Why does he always reject me? I know I'm not ugly so why is it he never notices me?_

Konohamaru tried to muffle his humor by holding his hand over his mouth but the sound of his laughter rang out in the training field. It was hilarious to see her _still _try after so many years of the same answer. Some people just couldn't take rejection.

It was in his final year of the academy that he began to have a slight crush for Sakura. He had tried once in a while to ask her out, but she it would seem that she was dead set on having tall, dark and brooding.

He never saw the fist coming that put his face into the dirt.

Sputtering and coughing out dirt he pulled his face out of the dirt before he glared up at her. "What the hell was that for?!"

Sakura dusted her hands off before she glared down at him. "That's for laughing you jerk."

Konohamaru was affronted. "So! Why the hell did you have to hit me for!?" Sakura sputtered in response not wanting to lose an argument to Konohamaru especially in front of Sasuke before she racked her brain for the best answer.

"Because it's rude to laugh at a woman trying to win love!" She promptly turned her nose up at him and crossed her arms.

He stared dumbly at her for a few seconds. "_What? _So that gives you an excuse to hit me?"

She stood on her feet, hands on her hips as she glared down at him. "You were being an idiot!" Maybe it was frustration of their late Sensei or the annoyance of Sasuke not even sparing her glance but feeling the need to vent her frustrations she targeted the young Sarutobi.

"I'm tired of your arrogant attitude and letting all that hero worship go to your head. All throughout the academy you were nothing but loud and rude because of your heritage. I don't know why the whole village treats you as one, but being the grandson of the Hokage doesn't make you a hero!"

Even the normal blank Sasuke stared at her wide eyed.

Sure Konohamaru was arrogant and loud most of the time, but didn't she know why the village idolized him?

Konohamaru held his mouth open in disbelief as the girl started, but slowly began to lower his head as she went on.

"Why can't you be like Sasuke-kun?"

"Shut up." His whisper words fell on deaf airs as she continued.

"You don't see him acting like you."

"Shut up Sakura"

"Why can't you be modest like him and"-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The sound of his voice echoed throughout the silent training ground. Birds nesting in the trees took the sky in fright.

Konohamaru held his head down not to expose his face as he felt a familiar burning sensation start to rise from his core. His hands formed into fist so tight that the now clawed fingernails cut into his skin.

Sakura stood silent mouth in shock. Did Konohamaru just yell at her? Finally realizing the gravity of her words she tried to usher an apology.

"Listen Konohamaru I didn't mean" – Her words in her throat as she realized the angry Genin wasn't sitting. He had moved. But her eyes didn't even realize it. It took her mind a few seconds to process he was standing.

Directly in front of her.

His breathing was ragged and his body was trembling all over as he fought the urge to wrap his clawed hands around her throat. His head was still bowed and his form still tense, Sasuke stood from his seated position quickly and movde to the duo in case the angry Jinchuuriki made a move to harm Sakura.

His sharingan analysed the young Genin as he began to speak.

"Don't….speak to me…like you know me Sakura."

With that he moved away from the frozen Genin and marched himself into the forest at the other side of the training field. Waiting till he was deep into the forest he went to a nearby tree and punched it snarling all the while.

_Snap._

The towering oak split in half and with a groan tumbled to the forest floor.

Konohamaru stood there watching the tree as he closed his red glowing eyes and tried to calm his erratic breathing.

Inhale.

Exhale.

He let out a calming breath as he finally felt the burning chakra in him recede. Feeling the strain of such an eternal battle he dropped his back against the stump that remained of the great oak and mumbled under his breath.

There was nothing but the sound of his own breathing before he felt the feeling of being watched.

He sighed in frustration no doubt expecting them to come running to investigate. Of course _he _would send them. He tiredly rubbed his temples as he waited for them to make their presence known. When no one appeared he growled in annoyance.

"You can come out now. I know you're there."

As soon as the words left his mouth he found himself surrounded by a trio of white mask. He growled as they stood in silence their features indistinguishable as they just stared at him, his face reflected in all three of their white mask.

"It was just a misunderstanding. A slip of control. Nothing to worry about."

There was silence before the one in the middle spoke the sound of his voice masked by the voice-altering software issued in all of their mask. Konohamaru couldn't hide the way the sound caused his hairs to raise.

"Recommendation in control of emotion would be advised young Sarutobi." The sound was sinister. "We will be watching."

With the warning delivered the masked individuals disappeared right before his eyes.

Gritting his teeth in frustration he ignored the feeling of dread that welled up in him. He punched the ground in frustration. Control. That was he needed. He knocked his had in frustration of having lost control of his temper _again._

That was the second warning from them already. The first had been during his academy years when he almost spoke his secret in anger from being picked on by some older kids. He wasn't really liked because of his arrogant attitude but he couldn't outright tell them that this was just a persona _ordered _for him to take up.

Sometimes he cursed being what he was. The message was clear, control yourself or else face the consequences. He already had two warnings.

There wouldn't be a third.

Sasuke glanced to the female member of the team to see her tentatively sit beside him. From the corner of his eye he saw her gaze at him them down at her hands before she nervously bit her lip.

"Um S-s-asuke, I just want to say t-tha" –

"That mouth of yours will get you in trouble?" Her green eyes widened at the remark. His face wasn't looking at her it, but staring at the forest that the container had run into.

"W-what? I don't understa-"

Sasuke cut off again. "Why would you say that_?" _He pointed to the forest in question before his coal eyes bore into hers. "When you know what he is?" He finished.

Sakura was confused. "W-what? I know he's the Hokage-sama's grandso"-

"Everyone knows his heritage; I'm talking about what he contains."

When he saw her confused eyes he looked at her in disbelief. Thinking her to be joking he came out at said it.

"Don't you know that he's a Jinchuuriki?"

"A jin-…_what?_"

Sasuke was utterly at lost for words. Everyone in the village knew he was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki so why was it that the supposed smartest girl in the class didn't have a clue what he was saying.

"Don't you know about the Kyuubi attack? Why Konohamaru is called a hero? Do you know _anything_?"

"I know about attack Sasuke-kun, but….what does that have to do with Konohamaru? Isn't he a hero because he's the Hokage's grandson?"

Sasuke honestly face palmed before he gave her a dull look. His eyes narrowed at her generally confused face. She honestly didn't know? Coal eyes momentarily widened before he quickly questioned her.

"Does of any of our age group know what happened to the Kyuubi?" Sakura gave him a strange look before she nervously bit her lip gazing down at her conjoined hands.

"Not to be rude Sasuke, but everyone….knows that the Kyuubi was destroyed by the Fourth Hokage?"

Sasuke stared dumbly at her for a few seconds wondering just what the _fuck _was going on before realization came to him. Konohamaru's status was known to the _adult _population of the village but none of the _younger _generation knew that Konohamaru was a Jinchuuriki.

What the hell?

Now he remembered the strangeness of hearing history lessons of how the Fourth defeated the Kyuubi by sacrificing his life and _killing it_. He had immediately known that was genuine B.S. but never questioned why. He had figured it out for himself one day by making connections and having theories.

Posing his question one day he asked what Konohamaru was to his family and it was all but confirmed when he saw them stay silent. After than he thought it was common knowledge that everyone knew, never questioning why the village idolized him.

But racking his brain in thought he realized that _everyone _was always careful with their words.

If there was one thing that Sasuke learned from Itachi that he took to heart, was how to read people. The way they talked, looked, the clothes they wore - every characteristic about them. On his walks around the village he always heard people _just _call him hero. And nothing else. They would praise. Tell him he was brave and the same old, same old.

But their smiles would never reach their eyes. The sincerity in their voices would be forced. Sometimes they would glance around in search of …what? Being watched? Being monitored?

It didn't make any sense.

Even Konohamaru for someone with such a big mouth never mentioned anything of his status to anyone.

Realization hit him.

It was kept a secret to the younger generation. The older generation – the adults who knew were not to mention _anything _of his real status. Under what penalty though? Usually most secrets in the village were kept under the penalty of death.

So were the civilians being threatened into idolizing him, but one whisper of the Kyuubi would have them executed.

"It doesn't make any sense?" Saying his thoughts out loud finally caused Sakura to utter her confusion.

"What doesn't make any sense Sasuke-kun? And what's a Jinriki – or whatever you had just said? And what does that have to do with Kono -

"Shut up."

Sakura promptly closed her mouth as Sasuke made his face impassive and resumed his meditation. For now he pushed his thoughts on Konohamaru to the back of his mind. He would try to solve this mystery at a later time.

Sakura dejectedly kept her questions to herself before her gaze found the eyes of Konohamaru coming out of the forest. His eyes met hers and she quickly averted her gaze.

She heard him scoff before he continued his pacing across the training ground, his heavy footsteps vibrating the ground. The only sound for a while was that of his feet stomping around the training ground.

And that was how Naruto found them when he appeared in a flicker of movement.

"Good morning idiot Genins."

All eyes snapped to the sound of the voice finding the sensei of Team 7 standing in front of them with his hands in his pockets giving them that weird eye smile of his.

"Morning!? It's fucking noon you _idiot!_?" Konohamaru's voice was just shy from a growl as he sneered at the still smiling Naruto. "And why the hell are you three hours late!?

Naruto tilted his head back staring up at the clouds as he absently scratched his chin. "It's noon already? Time sure does fly." His blue lone blue eye opened to regard the Genin in question with a dull look.

"I would call _you_ an idiot, but that would be an insult to idiots everywhere." He ignored the way the Genin bared his teeth.

"As for me being late…well I was going to leave home early but you see, I have this little _kitty-cat_ at home and boy was she _hungry._ She wouldn't let me leave if I didn't feed her. So I had to satisfy her with my _bottle. _

The three genin just stared.

"But she wasn't satisfied with the one feeding I gave her. So I had to feed her again, _again _and _again _…" His voice trailed off as a perverted giggle came from his masked mouth.

An uncomfortable silence filled the training ground as Team 7 stared at their Sensei in wonder. Sakura was confused as hell, not understanding his words. _Was he trying to make a joke? _Konohamaru slapped his hand to his face finding a pervert bigger than the old man and the last member was blushing up a storm having understood the innuendo in his words.

He knew for certain this man certainly did not own a cat.

Naruto found it hilarious at the same time the reactions of the two boys, but from the reaction of the only female member of the team it would seem that she was a little slow. Hmm? Give or take a few years she before she understood his naughty jokes. Dismissing his thoughts it was time for business.

"Right. Here I have with me a timer." He pulled out a small brown clock and walked towards the three stumps in the training ground placing the timer on the stump to the right. He turned back to the Genin and held up two bells to their vision for them to see.

"Your job is to get these bells from me _anyway _you can before the timer runs out. I strongly advise you to come at me with the intent to kill. Before we start any questions?"

Sakura shyly raised her hand. "Um, Sensei what kind of a test is this. And why are there only two bells?"

"This my dear pink headed friend, is what I call the bell test. I can't tell you what kind of test it is but I can tell you the rules in a moment. As for the bells, well that's a secret." He finished with an eye smile.

When no one looked like they wanted to ask any more questions he nodded. He saw Sasuke finally stand to his feet and smirked as he saw him allow his sharingan to activate. Turning to Konohamaru he raised an eyebrow at his intense glare.

Finally to Sakura who looked nervously at him then to her hands before she steeled her resolve and stared up at him defiantly. Good, at least she had some determination. He closed his eye inwardly laughing before he made a seal.

Everyone tensed as he brought his hands together and in a flash of smoke a perfect replica of himself appeared. _Shadow Clone. _They couldn't keep their mouths from opening as the original hopped onto the trump in the middle making himself comfortable and pulled out an orange book.

"As I said before you have to get those bells. If one of you manages to get the bells you would be able to give a bell to _one _teammate, meaning both of you would pass and the other fails. If you manage to destroy the shadow clone the person who destroys it passes, while the others immediately fail."

He grinned at their shocked expressions. "If you fail to get the bells or destroy the shadow clone before time runs out. You all fail." He handed the bells to the clone as he waited for his information to sink in.

The clone nodded at the original as it beckoned the Genin, getting them to follow him. They walked for a while before they stood in the training ground clearing. One-hundred meters in each direction from standing directly in the center. On the edge of the clearing was forest all around.

The minds of the Genin were racing at the rules of the test as the moved into position to the shadow clone and watched with tense breaths for any moves. All the while their brains recounted the rules.

Get the bells from him and two of them would be able to pass the other would fail. If one of them managed to destroy the shadow clone than only one of them would pass and the others would automatically fail. Manage to not get the bells or destroy the shadow clone than they would all fail.

For bonus they had to do this within a certain time limit.

"You have one hour." The voice of Naruto's clone announced to them. On the other side of the training ground the real Naruto started the clock. "You may begin."

_Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu_

_Fire Style: Burning Ash Jutsu_

Sasuke and Konohamaru immediately blitzed through hand seals releasing their respective attacks at the same time causing the giant fireball to ignite the burning ash cloud into a giant explosion that rocked the training field.

The shock-wave of the explosion was so powerful that the two Genin were thrown across the training field. Sakura in her haste to make it to cover was also thrown back by the force of the explosion and landed in some bushes.

The real Naruto remained in his seated position on the stump, pulled his face out of his book as he saw in the distance a large black cloud of smoke rise in the air. He whistled in appreciation before he shoved his face back into his book.

When the smoke of the explosion finally began to clear a ten-meter crater was all that remained of the spot the shadow-clone. The earth was blackened and charred around the crater from the intense heat of the attack.

"Oh shit that hurt."

Konohamaru groaned as he pushed himself face first out of the dirt. A wheeze of pain escaped his mouth as he stood shakily to his feet. Beside him he heard a groan and saw Sasuke do the same. He bit back a laugh at seeing the entire front side of Sasuke covered in dirt and mud sticking to his hair.

Other than that they were both relatively unharmed.

Until a fist hit Konohamaru on the top of his head. Why the hell was everyone hitting him today?

"Idiot, didn't you see I was attacking first?"

A head but was his answer.

"Didn't you see I was trying to provide cover, moron?"

They both stood bumping heads glaring at each other before a shrill whistle came from directly behind them.

"My my, can't say that I'm not impressed by such an accidental collaboration attack."

The arguing boys turned to see the shadow clone standing behind them, hands in his pockets, unharmed. Not even a speck of dirt on his form.

Then he moved.

The feeling of awe was replaced by pain as two fists planted in their stomachs launched them across the field. They impacted the ground harshly stumbling before they came to a stop.

Both boys wheezed coughing and holding their stomachs feeling like they were hit by a train.

"Oh shit that_ hurt_."

This time Sasuke had to agree. Despite the pain he pushed himself to his feet seeing the Jounin still in the same position as before. At least he was giving them a chance to recover. He quickly turned behind him to see Konohamaru standing on his feet.

There was no way a group of Genin could take on a S-ranked Jounin. They needed to work together.

He glanced back at the Jounin making sure he hadn't moved before he returned his eyes teammate.

"Konohamaru we need"- He stopped dead as the Jounin was standing behind a confused Konohamaru.

His speed was unreal.

Seeing where his eyes were looking Konohamaru palmed a kunai and spun on his heel swiping at the Jounin but found his arm held in an iron grip. Naruto increased his grip causing the boy to wince and drop the kunai into his awaiting free hand. He twirled it in his finger as his lone eye turned to Sasuke.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the silent message. _What will you do Sasuke?_

Retreat would be what a normal ninja would do. But he was an Uchiha. Leaving a teammate behind would make him unworthy of wearing the fan on his back. His eyes met Konohamaru's and two nodded.

Blitzing through handseals he inhaled as he built up chakra to the _chakra points_ in his throat and endured the burning as he held it. Konohamaru ruthlessly pulled himself from the Jounin's grip causing sickening _pop _from his arm as he hit the dirt.

The Jounin was utterly shocked at what the Genin had just done before they narrowed at him. He threw the kunai that he held in his hand to force Sasuke to stop his jutsu and hopped backwards for cover.

Despite the burn of his throat he inwardly grinned.

Forcing every ounce of chakra control he had, he utilized _Kawarimi_ with the aerial kunai and appeared in between the two.

It was truly satisfying to see the eye of the lazy Jounin widen in alarm. The tomoes of his sharingan slowed down time as he watched the flames spew out of his mouth.

_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu_

Naruto swung his body upside down midair unsheathing his short sword, with his body pointed downwards. He could feel the heat of the flames as he stabbed his sword downwards. The only thing Sasuke could do was widen his eyes as the blade rapidly extended hitting the dirt forcing Naruto upwards out of the path of flames.

In his eyes, all of this transpired in slow motion.

Landing on his feet ignoring the burning of his chakra points he grabbed the downed Konohamaru and the duo disappeared in a _shunshin._

Up in the canopy of the trees Naruto let out the breath he had been holding. _That was way too close. _Showing great dexterity he was perfectly balanced vertically holding the handle of his sword, his feet sticking up in the air as he wiped his face with his free hand.

Lowering himself on a nearby tree branch and still holding the blades handle he cut off the flow of chakra he had sent through the sword. The blade slowly began to retract before it held its short sword length.

Naruto flipped the sword, holding it upwards, staring at the _Kusanagi Blade _with affection.

"I…fucking _love_ this sword."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the training ground high up on a large branch both boys let out pained breaths. One from popping his arm out of its socket, the other from the intense burn of his chakra points. Konohamaru pushed himself up on his good arm and grasped his dangling left. With a snarl and _crack _he pushed the arm back into it socket biting back the scream wanting to leave his throat.

Sasuke coughed roughly spitting out smoke holding his throat in pain. The feeling of his throat being on fire was unbearable. Thankfully the gambled work and he had freed his teammate, but he was hoping to have caught the _shadow clone_ with that move.

He knew from their first meeting that the blade could extend but who would have thought that the Jounin would use it to propel himself like that? Ingenious.

Konohamaru rolled his arms a few times hearing satisfying 'cracks' before he rummaged through his utility pouch finding a small bottle of water. He moved closer to Sasuke offering the bottle that was taken from him in a flash.

Sauske downed the bottle like a person dehydrated and felt the cool liquid ease away the burning in his throat. Ushering his thanks to his teammate with a nod he punched a hole into the tree they were residing in and stuffed the bottle inside. Littering in a training ground was rewarded with a steep fine.

"That guy is a beast! How are we supposed to get the bells?" Sasuke nodded in frustration. He knew without a doubt there was no way the both of them would get the bells by themselves. Destroying the clone? He would have a better chance of asking Itachi to kill himself.

They needed the whole team. They needed Sakura.

At _least_ she would be good enough to provide a distraction. But right now he had to analyse of what he knew of the Jounin. He was strong. One punch sent the both of them flying. He was _extremely _fast. Even to his sharingan his reaction speed was unreal. And he was smart, no doubt having carefully crafted this test.

How many teams has he tested? How many of them had passed? Remembering his word on the Academy roof he guessed many had failed trying.

Konohamaru mirrored his thoughts. "It's designed to split us apart." He continued ignoring how Sasuke widened his eyes at him. "As he mentioned, if one of us destroyed the clone that person would be able to pass the other two would automatically fail. Predictably you and I were aiming to destroy the clone."

He crossed his arms closing his eyes. "If we wouldn't be able to destroy the clone he would expect us to go after the bells next." He opened his eyes to see Sasuke openly gaping at him.

"What?"

Sasuke stared for a few more moments before he shook his head with smirk on his face.

"So then seeing that we weren't able to destroy the clone we did immediately as he expected." Sasuke frowned in thought. "But the first time he attacked was only after we attacked him. We didn't even get a second chance before…" His voice trailed off as both he and Konohamaru came to the same conclusion

"Only after we tried to work together!" They both finished in sync.

Konohamaru smashed his fist into his open palm. "He would wait for us to make a move before he acted. But when he saw you to turn to me he tried to stop us. Even than he tested you to see if you would abandon me or try to save me."

Sasuke nodded with Konohamaru. So it was a test to see if Genin could work together under pressure or dismiss a major principle in Konoha's teachings and try to be selfish. Sasuke was utterly impressed with the mind of the blonde Jounin.

His previous thoughts of needing Sakura were correct. To pass this test they need to work as a team. But right now there was one major problem. The eyes of the two Genin met and a silent question passed between them.

Where was Sakura?

A shrill scream echoing in the forest was their answer.

* * *

At the start of the test Sakura had made a dead sprint for the forest. She was thoroughly surprise when she heard two jutsu come from the boys that she slowed down and turned to look at. If she had continued at her pace she could have avoided the impact of the explosion that knocked her into some nearby bushes.

Dazed and disoriented her vision focused to see the smoke of the explosion clearing to reveal a giant crater in training field. From her position, she was under some bushes providing her perfect cover and wide enough to allow her to witness the battle.

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding when she saw both boys were unharmed but covered in dirt.

She had to bite back shouting out their names as she saw the Jounin appear behind them in a flash of movement looking untouched by the explosion. Both of them were currently arguing and had no idea the Jounin was watching them.

She saw them finally turn to him before in another flash of movement he just appeared in front of them and then two Genin went flying. _She hadn't even seen him move._

And then he just stood there watching them get up at a distance away. From their distance she could barely make out Sasuke standing to his feet glancing from the Jounin to Konohamaru. She witnessed that terrifying speed of his again when he suddenly appeared behind Konohamaru.

She saw the surprised boy swing at him with a kunai but the attack was easily intercepted. He then continued his hold on him and turned to Sasuke. She had expected Sasuke to retreat and leave Konohamaru.

That's what she would have done. But she ignored the voice in her head saying that if it was Sasuke she would have acted.

She couldn't tell because his back was towards her and she was squinting to try and see in the distance but it looked like Sasuke was about to perform a jutsu before Konohamaru tore himself from his grip. A black object flew from the Jounin's hand towards Sasuke and he jumped backwards.

Sasuke disappeared in a burst of smoke and reappeared directly in front of the Jounin. A fireball spewed out of his mouth and she couldn't hold back her squeal of joy. _Sasuke-kun is the best! Cha!_

The fire blocked her view of the Jounin but she saw Sasuke grab Konohamaru and disappear. She frowned at that. Didn't Sasuke get him? Feeling curious she decided to move to a closer location before a familiar mop of golden hair walked out of the forest.

She ducked back into cover hoping she wasn't spotted watching him with bated breath. She saw he was untouched by the fire and was twirling in his hand that weird sword of his. He twirled for a few moments before he smoothly sheathed it.

He looked off to the side glancing in the direction the two boys went before he nodded. He then turned and began walking.

Directly towards her.

Sakura cursed and went prone on the forest floor, moving backwards as quickly as she could all the while keeping her attention him. He was a good eighty meters away, giving more than enough time for her to run.

A ripping sound caused her to look at her sleeve seeing it had ripped from catching on a nearby thorn. She cursed as she realized she took her eyes off of him and glanced back in his direction.

Only to scream as he was stooping down watching her with his traditional eye smile.

"Hello pinkie."

Dismissing stealth Sakura charged out of her cover not caring that her clothes got ripped by thorns or leaves got tangled in her hair as she ran deep into the forest from the blonde. She chanced a glance behind her to see him not following and seeing enough movies to know that if the bad guy wasn't following…

Green eyes widened as Naruto stood in front of her. From her momentum she couldn't stop herself.

_Thump!_

Her wide forehead impacted off Naruto's jounin vest.

Running full sprint and hitting hard abs protected by two inches of thick Kevlar face first knocked her flat on her back. Her world went black for a few moments and she nearly drifted into unconsciousness saved only by her forehead protector taking the brunt force. World spinning and disoriented Sakura frantically grabbed her head groaning in pain.

"Ouch. That looked like it hurt."

Her world came into focus seeing the Jounin towering over her, hands in his pockets, eye watching her with disinterest. Sakura still a little disoriented used her hands to bring herself up to sitting position. Her eyes widened as the Jounin copied her and plopped himself on the ground beside her.

"Sakura let me ask you a question." Seeing her shaky nod he propped an elbow on his raised knee. "And I want you to answer honestly."

He watched her take off her headband rubbing a nasty purple bruise on her forehead. "Why did you want to become a shinobi?" His other hand palmed his face, held up by his elbow looking relaxed as if he was watching a harmless insect.

"Don't forget the test is still on." He added quickly. Sakura thought about her answer. Why did she want to become a shinobi? She would always tell her self the main reason she first wanted to in-role in the _Ninja Academy _was when she first laid eyes on Sasuke. But thinking back on her younger years it was Ino had told her to join the academy with her.

She had been teased and bullied over her forehead, and because of that she was highly insecure and timid during her younger ways. Ino had been a child hood friend that had stood up for her to the many bullies that picked on her. She was everything she was not smart, beautiful, and highly popular. When she had told her she was attending the academy Sakura was quick to follow.

She blinked back the memory seeing the Jounin still hadn't moved watching her quietly. She pressed her fingers together before she mumbled her answer.

"Um, well I wanted to become a Ninja, because I was picked on a lot. My friend Ino was joining the academy, and I wanted to be just like her… so I followed her and joined as well."

An eyebrow rose. "So you chose this dangerous profession because of your insecurities?"

When she nodded timidly as he sighed closing his eye. He was silent for a few moments before his lone eye opened taking on a hard glint.

"Sakura. I'm going to say this only once. This profession is not a game. Insecurities or worries of how you look, or even _boys _don't matter. I understand your low self-esteem from being picked on, but I can tell you right now, that girls like you don't make it past their first C ranked mission."

He held up his fingers listing reasons one by one. "Be it either personal, physical or psychological reasons or maybe even _death. _Shinobi life will _break _girls like you one way or another." With having said his piece he stood up dusting off his pants.

He saw the girl looking wide eyed at him, tears forming in her eyes. Never one to be heartless he reached down and gently patted her head.

"I'm not trying to scare you Sakura. And don't for a second even _think _I'm telling you to quit. I'm just trying to warn you of the danger." He reached under her chin tilting her head to look up at him.

"I hate to see a girl like you that shows such promise waste it all on boys and looks. _Show me _the reason why you were ranked the number one kunoichi."

With that he backed up and beckoned her with two fingers. "Now let's see what you've got."

Sakura wiped her unshed tears on her sleeves before her face morphed into determination and she jumped to her feet firing off kunai at him. She wasn't surprised as he dodged all of them going so far as to pluck one out of the air and return it back to her.

It hit Sakura right in her forehead shocking Naruto before she disappeared in flash of smoke, a piece of wood in her place. He turned to his right to see her beside a tree grinning victoriously as she swiped a kunai on a piece of wire.

Naruto had to hit the dirt nearly avoiding the kunai that would have lodged into his back. He didn't have time to wonder when she set a trap before he heard a whistle and glanced up only to quickly roll to avoid shuriken that dropped from the tree tops.

Using his momentum he rolled to his feet staring wide eyed at the girl who pouted as her traps failed to work. Still not giving up Sakura charged at him with a kunai in hand, engaging in textbook perfect taijutsu taught at the academy.

Naruto danced around her, watching her teeth grind in frustration as she desperately tried to swipe at him. He backpedaled from her gaining more distance before his eyes narrowed as she smirked again and threw a kunai behind him. With the sound of tripwire a hail of kunai came from behind him.

At the same time Sakura threw more kunai at him from his front hoping to trap him. Cursing as he was instructed not to perform any jutsu he had to make use of his taijutsu and kenjutsu and drew his sword in quick motion forming it to a long sword as he spun slashing at the kunai.

Sakura's mouth dropped open at the sheer skill he showcased spinning rapidly as the sounds of metal on metal rang out and kunai fell all around him. Coming to stop his breathing was hard and visible sweat was on his face.

Sakura inwardly pitched herself remembering that this was just a _shadow clone. _There had to be a limit to the amount of chakra provided in the clone and it looked Sasuke and Konohamaru had managed to wear him down.

Making one last ditch effort she threw smoke bombs on the ground. Naruto had zero visibility and had to rely on his keen sense of hearing. He couldn't use his nose from the smoke. _Smart Sakura. _Robbing your opponent of visibility and smell was always a plus.

When he heard a rustle he stuck fast with a jab, resulting in the sound of Sakura's scream echoing through forest. When the smoke cleared Sakura was on the ground holding her …_chest _looking at him in horror.

Naruto's face immediately paled and his lone eye went wide. From the shape of his mask it looked like his mouth had dropped wide open as he gawked at the sight.

"S-sensei… how c-could you?" Her voice was broken.

Naruto dropped to his knees looking at the accused hand as if it was diseased. He stuttered in response words failing to come out of his mouth.

'Sakura' grinned victoriously.

Hearing a roar of female fury he turned to see Sakura a red mark on her face from his previous blow, charging at him her fist cocked back ready to strike. "_Shannaro_!"

_Thwack!_

The force of the blow caused Naruto to comically spin his vision seeing stars. Before he disappeared he saw 'Sakura' fade in to nothing.

And so he disappeared in a pop cursing how he was fooled by the _clone jutsu._

* * *

The real Naruto was still seated on the stump reading his book when the memories of his clone returned to him. His book dropped from his hand and his eye went wide before he groaned and slapped a hand to his face.

He shook his head in shame. An S-ranked ninja foiled by an E-rank clone jutsu.

He glanced at the timer reaching to stop it and cried comical tears as he saw that there was only one minute left.

* * *

It was the moment that she destroyed the clone that Sasuke and Konohamaru appeared looking ready for engagement. They stared at Sakura who had her mouth open in shock and glanced around for the powerful Jounin.

Seeing he wasn't around the young Sarutobi popped the question.

"Um, Sakura." He scratched his head. "Have you seen sensei?"

Sakura could only nod dumbly her mouth and eyes still wide open in shock. Sasuke glanced around the area with his sharingan seeing kunai and shuriken littered around the place. There were clear signs of a battle, but where was blonde shinobi?

Konohamaru walked up to the unresponsive Sakura and waved a hand in her face. When she still didn't move he walked around her and looked in wide eyes. Following her line of a sight and seeing nothing but forest he stared confusedly at her.

"You okay Sakura."

As he mentioned the words realization returned to Sakura and she jumped hugging Konohamaru shouting at the top of her lungs.

"I did it! I can't believe it worked!"

Sakura wrapped her arms around Konohamaru grabbing his face as she stared into his frightened eyes. She shook him back and forth frantically screaming all the while repeating her previous words. Konohamaru shook like a rag-doll from her impressive strength before pink lips pressed against his cheeks and he was dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Sasuke seeing her coming at him tried to run but was tackled from behind from the seemingly mad kunoichi as she repeated her previous actions.

In that moment the real Naruto appeared at the scene, seeing a badly twitching Konohamaru on the ground and Sakura, shaking Sasuke back and forth like a leaf, screaming at her victory. The Uchiha's mouth was wide open and his eyes unfocused from being violently shook.

Catching blonde in her vision her green eyes found Naruto who took a step a back from the look in her eye.

"Now Sakura, there's no need to – ack!" He was tackled by the girl and hugged as she started crying tears of joy, thankfully not shaking him as she did with the boys. He awkwardly patted her on the back in return. Finally having vented her joy she sat up staring at Naruto wiping her eyes.

"You can get up now Sakura." Realizing her position she blushed and leapt off him sputtering her apologies. Naruto stood to his feet rubbing his chest and looked over to male members of the team having finally recovered from her intense shaking. Both were blushing up a storm having pink lipstick on their cheeks.

When Naruto's raised eye glanced at her she ducked her head in embarrassment her face mimicking her hair.

Naruto shook his head before he cleared his throat gaining their attention. "Well children it would seem that we have our winner to the test." He gestured to Sakura. "Congratulations."

The only sound in the forest was Naruto's slow clapping.

Konohamaru and Sasuke stared dumbly at Sakura before they looked at Jounin, them back again, and repeated the action. They then turned to each other blinking, before they frowned and glanced around.

Were they in a genjutsu?

Naruto rolled his single eye at their behavior and patted Sakura on her back gaining their attention once more.

"Pinkie here destroyed my _shadow clone _all by herself. Something the _two _of you failed to do. Knowing the rules of the test, Sakura passes, you two _fail._"

Both boys were both shocked and angered at same time. First because _Sakura _of all people managed to take down the _shadow clone _and second because that was something they both failed to do. The two stop students of the academy _both _failed.

Sasuke was thinking of the disappointment of coming home to tell his mother of his failure. She would be devastated.

Konohamaru was a different story. He paled considerably thinking of those goons reporting to _him. _They were always watching.

Both boys were saved from their thoughts when Naruto walked over to where his clone was destroyed and picked up the bells that had clattered to the ground after it dispelled. He tossed them to Sakura who caught them staring at him in confusion.

"Tell you what Sakura; you can give the bells to one of your teammates. The person you give the bell to will pass, the other one will be sent back to the academy. Your choice."

All eyes were now on Sakura as she stood there staring at Naruto in horror. She glanced at the bells before she looked at two boys searching their faces. Both of them were blank giving nothing away.

She glanced at the bells one more time before she nodded in resolution. Walking towards the surprised Genin she grabbed both of their hands and placed both of the bells in their open palms.

She stared into the eye of the Jounin. "If anyone should be sent back to the academy it should be me." She reached up and put her hands on their shoulders. "Both Konohamaru and Sasuke are way better than I am. If anyone deserves to become Genin it should be them."

Naruto searched her face seeing nothing but grim resolution in her eyes before he nodded in resignation.

"Well when you put it like that, I guess I'm just going to have to pass all of you."

It was a comical sight to see their mouths drop open at the same time. He waited a few moments for it to sink in and was rewarded to see Sakura wrap her arms around both boys pushing their faces together cheering at the top of her lungs.

A genuine smile formed under Naruto's mask and he stared fondly at the scene. He waited for them to finish celebrating as both boys bumped knuckles and a happy Sakura kissed both boys on the cheek _again _making them blush.

He cleared his throat gaining their attention once more, "Now pushing celebrations aside there's still one more lesson to learn here."

Walking towards them he placed his hands on each the boy's shoulders, and told them to hold on to Sakura. Waiting for her to adjust they disappeared in a _shunshin._

Sensei and students appeared in Training Ground Three. The same training ground that the Third Hokage taught the Sannin and where the Third himself was taught by the Second Hokage in his Genin days.

It was said that this training ground was created by the God of Shinobi himself, Hashirama Senju, and the trees surrounding it still growing since the founding of the Leaf Village.

It was made into a large clearing, with forest all around. The sound of a running river could be heard inside the forest. At the far end of the training field sat three similar stumps and behind them, the Memorial Stone. Beckoning the trio to follow him he stood silently in front of the stone staring at the many names forever carved into it. Despite the thousands his eyes always automatically found the specific names that he was looking for.

_Minato Namikaze_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_Kakashi Hatake_

He closed his eyes as he felt them stand silently behind. After a few moments of silence he spoke.

"The Memorial Stone. The names of KIA are forever carved into it." He reached out and placed his hand on. "I come here every day to pay my respects."

The Genin stared in stony silence as he turned to face them searching their faces. "The names of my parents, my Sensei, and some dear friends are on this stone." He stared up at the sky watching the clouds. "By the time I was your age I was in Anbu. I was on a mission with my Sensei who was my team captain at the time. Long story short, the mission went to hell and I took an explosion to the face losing my eye. As you may know, Hatake Kakashi – The Copy Ninja had the sharingan."

He gazed at their faces before his hand rose and lifted his headband. "He died on that mission, but before he died he gave me a gift. It was my birthday and he didn't have a present."

No more words needed to be said as the team gazed into the red orb that mirrored so many emotions. Sakura was wiping back her tears, and both Sasuke and Konohamaru watched on in silence.

"You're Shinobi of Konoha now. You'll take missions ranging from a variety of classes consisting of either D, C, B, A - and if you're lucky, S. You'll murder, you'll steal, rape, bribe, intimidate, seduce, torture and do many _many _more all in the name of Konoha. And the end of the day you walk to the mission assignment desk and accept a check."

His voice was blank. "When you find the need to improve your skills you'll reserve one of the many training grounds provided by Konoha. At the end of the day you go home and try to sleep only for the face of your victims to haunt you. If you manage to gain a few hours of rest you'll wake up and cycle starts _all over again._"

Their faces were grim in understanding.

"I've learned a lot as my time as a Shinobi. Some lessons are learned the hard way and some…well some you learn for yourself." He sighed deeply fighting down the building emotions before he regarded them.

"Your teammates now. A bond formed between fellow comrades. If there is one thing that will stay with me for the rest of my life is this"…

_Those who break the rules are trash…_

"Those who break the rules are trash."

_But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash._

"But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

"_I'll never abandon my comrades Kakashi. That's a promise…believe it."_

He smiled fondly at the memory as a small tear escaped his eye.

"_I'll hold you to it Naruto. Maybe you'll teach this to your own kids one day."_

"_Eww. Kids? Why would I want a bunch of brats? Hey don't ignore me Kakashi!"_

He chuckled to himself wiping his teary eyes on his sleeve and gazed at the now puffy eyed Genin. It was Sakura who broke first as a stream of tears ran down her face. She was consoled quietly by both boys with Konohamaru wrapping an arm around her and Sasuke awkwardly patting her back.

Naruto waited till her tears stopped before he pulled out a small envelopes stamped with each of their names.

"These are all the rewards that come with being a Shinobi. Bank accounts, library access, store information and more." He walked near the group handing each of them a letter with their respective names before he smiled fondly patting each of their heads.

"You're the first group I've ever passed, so congratulations are in order. Go and celebrate." With that he waved them away in a shooing motion.

"Let's celebrate at Ichiraku Ramen!" Konohamaru shouted pumping his fist in the air.

Sasuke had a small smile on his face and nodded in agreement, following the happy Genin. Sakura was about to follow before she paused and stared back at the un-moving Naruto.

"Won't you becoming sensei?"

Naruto laughed shaking his head. "I'm afraid I have to decline. I have to make a report, but you three should go on by yourselves and get a chance to know your teammates."

The girl nodded before she ran to catch up to the waiting boys. Naruto watched them go for a while before smiling to himself before disappeared in _shunshin._

Walking beside the two boys Sakura stopped mid step gaining their attention. She bit her lip nervously glancing down at her feet before she locked gazes with Konohamaru.

"Listen Konohamaru. About what I said earlier I want"-

She was interrupted by Konohamaru's laughter as he waved off her apology. "It's alright Sakura-chan. No hard feelings." His eyebrows wiggled suggestively. "But if you're _really _sorry, how about another kiss?" He tapped his cheek.

Sakura rolled her eyes before she reluctantly agreed pressing a quick peck to his awaiting cheek. She couldn't help but laugh as he blushed brightly with a wide grin on his face. A flash of black caught her attention and she saw Sasuke walking ahead with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura rolled her eyes again before she skipped up to Sasuke and pecked his cheek. She giggled at his reaction as he slowed his steps and waited for Konohamaru to join them who glared at Sasuke as the Uchiha smirked at him in return.

_Boys._

Rolling her eyes again she followed them not knowing she would be the soon to be victim of raging male hormones.

* * *

All Jounin-Sensei of the Academy's graduates were in the Conference Room of the Hokage tower awaiting the Hokage. Among the Jounin were small portion of the Military Police and Clan Heads in the back. This year was ripe with potential for the hopeful batch of Genin. Of course all the children of the Major Shinobi Clans of Konoha were Genin this year so there was a lot of high expectation.

The chatter that filled to room immediately quieted to silence as the doors opened and the Hokage walked into room followed by his advisers. The group of Shinobi parted in his way as the entourage moved to the table at the end of the hall and the Hokage eased himself into a chair flanked on both sides by his advisers.

With a snap of his finger an Anbu appeared with an envelope holding the names of all teams and their respective Jounin-Sensei.

Pulling the paper out of the envelope and setting it before him, Homura presented a pen in his awaiting hand. From his robes he pulled out his familiar pipe and plopped into his mouth. His eyes turned to Koharu who grumbled before she pulled out a match, and dipped into his pipe lighting it.

The assembled group of Shinobi dared not show their humor or face severe consequences.

Now happily puffing on his pipe he began the roll call, pen ready to either check or cross out teams off the list.

"Team One."

"Fail."

"Team two."

"Fail."

"Team three."

"Fail."

"Team Four."

"Fail."

"Team Five."

"Fail."

"Team Six."

"Fail."

"Team 7."

The Hokage glanced up from the sheet looking for the Jounin of Team 7. Seeing not a blonde amongst the colors he frowned. He glanced to the Jounin in front of him posing the question on everyone's mind.

"Where is Naruto?"

A fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build rolled her eyes before answering. "Knowing him he probably saw a black cat and took the long way here." Her long black hair bounced from side to side as she shook her head closing her eccentric red eyes.

Fiddling with her bandage battle dress she crossed her arms under bountiful breast turning to a familiar Chunin beside her.

"Your boyfriend needs to learn punctuality."

Riha ducked her head in embarrassment grasping her Chunin vest as all eyes fell on her. Of course Naruto would choose _now _off all times to be late. She would make sure he received _good _punishment when he came home.

A rough hand landed on her shoulder and she glanced up at the wide smiling face of a familiar green spandex wearing Jounin.

"Pay no heeds to her words youthful Riha-chan! I'm sure my eternal rival is late for a reason!"

Everyone winced at the volume of Maito Guy. Riha smiled nervously at the eccentric Jounin who grinned down at her, giving a thumbs up.

"Pff, yeah right. My guess would be he had to help an old lady cross the street." It wasn't hard to miss the sarcasm in his voice as Asuma Sarutobi itched for a smoke. He rubbed his beard and idly scratched the back of his short black hair. Because of his tall height he had a clear view of the Hokage as he smirked at him.

"Don't forget he gets lost on the road of life!" A voice shouted from the back.

"Or he forgot his sandals at home." Another spoke.

"How about the one where someone stole his book."

"The orange one or the red one?"

The entire group of Shinobi shared a laugh that even brought a smile to face of the Hokage. But clearing his throat he instantly quieted the chatter.

"Let's leave the laughter for another time. There are still teams to list. Moving on"-

Everyone's eyes swept to door as it creaked open and a familiar head of blonde hair stepped inside. Hand in his pockets; looking like he just woke up, Naruto stared at the group.

"Maa, sorry I'm late I"-

"Got lost on the road of life?"

"Lost your wallet?"

"Saw a black cat?"

"Walked under a ladder?"

Naruto blinked at the questions before his single eye narrowed at the crowd. "Have you people been stalking me?"

This time even the Hokage had to join the group and laugh at the remark of the Jounin.

Naruto eye smiled at them, people parting as he made his way to front all the while shaking hands and ushering greetings from fellow ninja. Finally reaching the front he bumped knuckles with Asuma, accepted a bear hug from Guy and a wave of the hand from Kurenai. Turning to a familiar blonde he saw her scowl at him before her lips twitched in a smile. Winking at her he turned his attention to front.

"Yo."

The Hokage smirked at him before he shook his head at the Jounin. He turned his attention back to the sheet and continued. "Team 7."

Everyone straightened up at this. Did Naruto pass the Jinchuuriki and Uchiha? Naruto could feel the tension and teasingly paused for emphasis before he spoke in slow whisper.

"Fail."

The only sound in the room was Hokage's pipe hitting the desk. Everyone else stared wide at him in shock. Naruto could feel all eyes on him and the glare from the Hokage and his advisers as he scratched his chin in thought.

_Oh well best end the fun before the Old Man shits his diaper._

Stuffing his hands into his pockets and trademark eye smile on his face he was quick to backtrack.

"Just kidding…those kiddies passed."

_**Wow. I set my own personal record for 11 000 words with this chap. This took forever to type. Anyways I tried to do a different take on team 7. Let me just say I don't aim to bash any characters or try to undermine them. I make them how I personally want them to be. So expect a Sakura that kicks ass, a badass Sasuke and a terrifying Konohamaru. There was stuff I had to cut for Konohamaru that I'm saving for next chapter. **_

_**Can you guess who watches him? **_

_**As for the lemon…meh toyed with the idea before I through it in there. Hope it was alright for a first time lemon. I'll try to add more, later.**_

_**I promise the mystery surrounding Konohamaru will be revealed next chapter. Expect some deep shit.**_

_**The bell test, he had to pass them anyway. I stress he was using a SHADOW CLONE. He wasn't taking them seriously and the clone was instructed to only use taijutsu and kenjutsu - plus by the time he found Sakura its chakra was low. Other than that I hoped I nailed the speech part right with Kakashi's lesson.**_

_**Let me just say something about False Peace – my first story. I read it over a couple weeks ago correcting mistakes and what not and I have to say when I first started I had the ending already planned out. The beginning came off the top of my head. I like the first chapter but hate the rest. I face palmed so hard it left a mark when I read some shit. Right now I'm deliberating either a re-write or continue and try to salvage the story.**_

_**Right now it's at 10 000 hits while Yellow Fang is at 7000. But YF has wayyyyy more favourites and reviews, so therefore what I think is the better story.**_

_**So I won't be updating TP for a while.**_

_**But fear not, I will posting a new story soon. It's a Sasuke story that I think people are going to love. **_

_**Alright expect an update in a couple days. Thanks for reading and for your support.**_

_**Policy.**_


	6. The Test Part 1

_**Yo**_

_**Shit. Last time I said I would update in a week and it's been like a month and a half. I blame everyday life. So far I think this story is going a bit slow. So I'm going to be averaging longer chapters and speeding it up a little tiny bit. Just a little. Anyways read and enjoy. And review. **_

**_Favorites_**_** are nice but reviews at least tell me your opinions and criticisms. So please review. **_

Chapter 5: The Test Part 1

_Twack!_

The incoming fist was nothing but a blur to his sharingan before he felt the impact against his forehead protector launching him through the air.

He hit the ground harshly coughing as air was knocked out of his lungs, before he rolled to a sudden stop. His world spinning Sasuke felt himself drifting in and out of unconsciousness from the blow he just received. Not too far from him, lying in the grass, was Sakura knocked out cold from the receiving end of Naruto's punches.

It would seem he wasn't joking when he said he wasn't taking them serious from their first test.

After the humiliating destruction of his shadow clone any test after that was him coming at them with _no mercy. _The results were as expected. The first time they lasted only ten seconds. The second time a full twenty. Slowly but surely their times of keeping conscious increased seconds by seconds. At present they were averaging two minutes.

But only just.

It was always Sakura going down first. He suspected he was still sore from her fluke win. Then it was himself. Try as he may his eyes couldn't keep up with the Jounin's speed. It was always Konohamaru who would last the longest being the most durable out of the three. Though not as fast as himself the young Genin had more stamina and ninjutsu at his disposal. Not to mention he sure could take a punch.

Sasuke winced as he witnessed Konohamaru take a brutal blow to the face, the young Sarutobi stunned from the blow. Showing no mercy Naruto wrapped a hand around the Genin's throat and hauled him into the air letting his feet dangle from the ground. With actions moving in slow motion to his sharingan Sasuke witnessed the young Sarutobi slammed to the earth with a shattering force that shook the ground.

Ouch.

A mini crater had formed in the earth from the force of impact. Konohamaru's form was unresponsive as Naruto hauled him over his shoulder and casually walked over towards him whistling a jaunty tune. Konohamaru was dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes before Naruto pulled out his familiar book.

"Not bad kiddies. You lasted two minutes and _fifteen _seconds this time."

Having no energy left to fight the blissful feeling of sleep Sasuke weakly gave Naruto the finger before his head dropped back into unconsciousness. Naruto smirked down at his reaction before he put his book away and quietly observed the trio. They were improving…slightly. Not to say he knocked out a few of their brain cells on purpose. No. He was slowly testing them gathering statistics of their overall prowess.

Be it on D-ranks or either on his personal 'conditioning' test he was always observing. It had only been a month of them being the official Team 7 and so far he was quite impressed with their drive. For each of his students he kept evaluation cards of their overall skill levels. They were ranked from the three divisions of jutsu to their intelligence, strength, speed, stamina and finally hand seals.

Pulling out a pen and piece of paper from his vest pocket he jutted down a few notes for each.

Sakura: Somewhat improvement in taijustu. Still suffers from low reserves. Needs ninjutsu and genjutsu to compensate. Genjustu recommended. More physical conditioning needed.

Sasuke: Improvement in taijustu. Somewhat adaptation to movements. Overall weapon skills improved. Prone to heavy reliance on eyes. Arrogance disappearing (he added a small smiley face). High fire elemental nature skill. Suggest more overall training.

Konohamaru: Surprising taijutsu and ninjutsu. Two elemental nature types consisting of fire and earth? Extremely durable and high stamina. Only weakness is genjutsu.

Konohamaru was a bit of a conundrum. It would seem there was more to the young Sarutobi behind that goofy grin of his. Naruto wasn't fooled by his smile. He had seen more sincere grins on the faces of Iwa nin that tried to kill him than on that boy. Well there was no problem he couldn't solve.

Unless it was those kami forsaken Rubix cubes.

But so far it had been smooth sailing being an official Team sensei.

He glanced up to sky rubbing his chin his at that. 'Naruto Sensei'. He liked the sound of that. Peering down at the unconscious Genin he chuckled to himself. This was his team now. it wasn't like those Anbu days where his squad mates could take of themselves. These were _children_. Three lives depended on him when outside the safe walls of Konoha. Gazing from one face to another, he nodded to himself before he pulled his mask down and bit his thumb drawing blood.

Securing the cloth back into place he quickly went through a set of handseals slamming his hands on the ground

_Summoning Jutsu!_

In a puff of smoke a very large bull dog appeared with a small pub sitting atop of his head.

"S'up boss. What's good?"

Though the smallest and to his hidden displeasure, the cutest of his Ninja Hounds, Pakkun had a deep voice. It was comical to hear such a voice come from a tiny dog. Naruto would bug the pug just to hear him talk sometimes.

Naruto raised his hand in hand in greeting. "Hey boys. I actually need a little service from Bull here." The Large Bull dog barked at the sound of this name and obediently trudged toward his master. Naruto patted his head getting the palm of his hand licked and lowered himself allowing Pakkun to jump on his shoulder.

Naruto stooped to Bull's eye level, scratching the large dog under the side of his neck and was rewarded with pants of appreciation. "I need you to carry those three little kiddies over their on your back."

Without question (Bull couldn't speak) – the large dog gently scooped up the three unconscious Genin securely on his back and began to follow Naruto as he slowly walked back to the village pulling out _Make Out Temptation_ for Pakkun's reading pleasure.

"So these are the kiddies."

"Yep. At first I wanted to kill them and hide the bodies never." He eye smiled. "But after a while they're not so bad."

"Flip the page – wow boss. So what makes them so special? I mean, out of all those other these teams you failed what makes _this _team so unique."

The answer was simple. "Jinchuurki and Uchiha."

"Seriously… Politics as usual, eh? Page."

"Same as always. By the way, how come you never offered if I can touch your paws yet?" They were really soft.

"Did you bring me jerky?"

"If I said no would you still let me squeeze them."

"No jerky. No paws…page."

"Pff fine. Here I was going to give you a tummy scratch…"

"…."

"I guess only Bull is going to get my special treatment."

"….Fine I'll let you touch my paws. Jeez."

"That's my boy. I bet Riha-chan will be happy to see you guys."

"Riha-chan is home?"

"She's out shopping but should be home soon." She had moved in with that he would complain. _E__ver_

"Have I ever mentioned I love you boss."

Naruto rolled his eye. "Please you dumped me for Riha-chan you traitor."

"Can you blame me? Who can stand against her feminine charms?"

"I can."

"Bull."

Woof!

"No not you moron, shut up."

Bull ducked his head in shame.

"Pakkun! Be nice, you know how sensitive Bull is."

"Don't defend him. As big as he is, he's got the guts of a fawn."

"It's not his fault. He has self-esteem issues. Plus you guys always bully him–no pun intended."

"Whatever. As I was saying, bull shit. I –dear Kami Bull I'm not talking to you!" The large dog smiled sheepishly. Sighing he shook his head. "Dumbass. Anyways, remember that time you nearly cried because she wouldn't s"–

Naruto clamped a hand over the pubs mouth silencing him. He was ignoring the stares he got from villagers at the sight of a Jounin and his talking dog. Not to mention the seven foot, three hundred pound Bull dog carrying three unconscious Genin.

"You promised to never speak of that again." He spoke dryly removing his hand from the pubs face.

"Well you promised you'll take us to see 'All Dogs Go to Heaven'. But did you keep your promise… no."

"I didn't…oh my bad. I have that on dvd anyway."

"Lies."

"I'm serious. I got that and this new TV imported from Moon country. Seventy inches of pure entertainment."

"So out of the blue, you just randomly got a dog movie?"

"Well yeah I was thinking about you guys."

"What about those stupid amphibians." Oh someone was _jealous_.

"They're okay."

"Just okay? What happened to Gama-whatever-his-face?"

"Gamabunta" Naruto corrected. "Plus you guys are _way_ more awesome than frogs."

"…Lies."

"I have no reason to lie."

The pug leapt off his head landing in front of the street blocking his path.

"Look at me in my eyes and tell me you love us more than you love the frogs. Tell me you LOVE ME!"

The sound of his voice caused onlookers to stop and stare in shock.

Putting his book away slowly into his pouch, Naruto calmly went down on one knee and held a hand over his heart.

"Pakkun. I love my Ninja Hounds more than any talking amphibian –no matter how big and strong they are –could ever be. I love you."

Sweetening the deal Naruto magically made a piece of jerky appear in his gloved hand.

"Pakkun." He began slowly. "Will you accept this jerky?"

"Oh Naruto you shouldn't have." He immediately took the tasty treat from his hands and with a small leap nestled himself at the top of blondes head.

"One for you to Bull." With a wave of his hand another piece of jerky appeared before he tossed it to the large dog. It was snatched into his awaiting mouth and eaten in one large gulp. Naruto slowly raised himself to his feet dusting of his pants. Feeling eyes on him he glanced to see the entire street of traffic halted to stare at the scene.

"The hell you all gawking at!? Can't a man tell his talking dogs he loves them?"

People began to move at the sound of his voice only pausing momentarily to stare as if they couldn't believe what they had just seen.

"Jeez people these days."

Bull barked in agreement.

Pakkun was too busy munching on his jerky.

* * *

When the trio of Genin awoke they found themselves resting in a comfortable leather couch. Dazed and confused they glanced around finding themselves in an expensive looking apartment. It was wide and open and too their shock directly in front of them was a huge flat screen TV. Behind it all was elaborate windows showcasing a sunny view of the village.

What caused their shock wasn't the television but the … dog who was watching the TV seated on a small coffee table lazily flipping through channels with its remote. Feeling eyes on him Pakkun fixed the trio with a boring gaze before he returned his attention back to his show.

"Boss they're awake."

The sound of the voice caused the Genin to stare in shock at the small pug. _Had a dog just talked?_ There moment of wonder was interrupted by the voice of their Sensei coming from behind them.

"Oh. Welcome to my home children."

Three heads turned to look at Naruto who was seated on a large oak kitchen table with his face stuck in his book. Behind him they could see an elaborate kitchen with the smell of something delicious coming from the oven.

It was Sasuke who voiced his confusion. "Why are we here?" He jabbed a thumb at the pub. "And what's up with that dog. I never knew dogs could _talk_."

Naruto lowered his book and fixed him a lazy stare. "Well to answer your first question I brought the three of you here because frankly, I didn't want to carry three unconscious Genin around Konoha to your homes. That would've taken substantive _time _and _effort._"

He ignored their glare.

"And that dog is one of my Ninja Hounds. His name is Pakkun. You'd be surprised how animals can talk."

At the mention of his name the pug waved a paw lazily over his shoulder without diverting his attention from his TV show. "Yo."

They trio dumbly waved back. Not that the pug noticed. Before any of them could question their sanity a loud bark nearly made them jump from their seats and down a nearby hallway they heard the sound of heavy thumps before a _very _large bull dog appeared out of the hallway.

"This is Bull. My largest and strongest Ninja Hound. He can't talk though." Being ever friendly with humans –not counting those he was sent to kill – Bull marched up to the startled Genin and eagerly began to sniff and lick their palms.

Naruto chuckled at their reactions. "No worries kiddies he's friendly…most of the time." Relaxing at his words they began to lightly pat the huge dog and got rewarded with pants of approval. Rubbing the underside of his chin, Sakura frowned in thought.

"Um, Sensei. Why can't Bull speak like Pakkun."

Underneath his mask Naruto frowned. "Poor guy had his voice box crushed when he was just a puppy." He leaned his elbow against the table resting a fist under his chin. Over the top of his book his lone eye fixed a sad glance at Bull all the while panting happily at the attention of the young students.

"He wasn't treated very well by his breeder."

During the Era of the Clan Wars Ninken – Ninja Hounds, were renowned throughout the Shinobi world useful for their heightened senses and abilities and as such were able to work with ninja. Solely owned by the Inuzuka Clan they quickly became tools held in high demand and were sold to Clans and ninja alike for a high price.

Down through the centuries the tradition continued each day even in present times with many ninja of the Shinobi World purchasing Ninja Hounds from the Inuzuka Clan. One long standing tradition consisted of the Hatake clan being a mutual buyer. Pakkun was the first dog that Kakashi owned shortly after his induction to Anbu.

Over the years before his death he built up his team of hounds raising them since their puppy stages and training them each for his own purposes. Bull was the final dog Kakashi added to his team and also was the youngest. He had been the runt of his many siblings and was abused by his Breeder who had crushed the throat of the young pup, before going on the run.

Bastard had gotten away.

For now anyways. _Ippiki Inuzuka. _His days were numbered.

Bull had barely survived but had pulled through. But his voice box was damaged beyond repair resulting him not being able talk like the others. Not that many Ninja Hounds developed the ability to talk anyway. It already required complex movement of the mouth and tongue to speak human language, and some didn't have the ability to make their mouths form suitable words.

Under his tutelage Naruto had signed the summoning contract and with his death –became the new master for the group.

Kami rest his soul.

"He has a damaged voice box." He smiled as the big dog marched over to where he was seated and lightly began to pet him. "But he doesn't let that stop him. Don't you boy?

Woof!

"Atta boy."

Enjoying the loving care, Bull gave Naruto's hand a lick before he trudged off to a corner of the room easing himself into a large doggy bed that read 'Bulls Bed' in large letters.

Pakkun voice lightly rang out. "Pie is burning." Naruto cursed under his breath before he abruptly vanished, appearing in front of the oven in a flicker of movement and quickly opened it up finding the pie he had been baking was slowly beginning to burn at the edges.

Grabbing his silly looking doggy oven mitts he took the hot pie out of the oven and placed it on the table.

"Well who wants pie?"

Placing his mitts on the counter he opened a nearby drawer taking out a small knife. Waiting till the three Genin seated themselves at the table he expertly began to cut the pie into pieces, his hand moving in a blur.

They were no doubt impressed by his display of speed. He grinned underneath his mask enjoying the boost to his ego.

Really looking to impress Naruto flashed over to the cupboards retrieving three small plates, and at the same time opening the drawers and pulling out some forks, and finally appeared in front of the table before the Genin could blink.

There was the sound of rushing air as his hands set the table and to their surprise generous pieces of pie appeared on their plates. Smirking all the while at their stares Naruto slowly eased himself into a chair and intertwined his fingers behind his head looking cool as a cucumber.

"Dig in children. This is post training relief."

Not waiting to be told twice, and feeling extremely hungry after their short battle the trio muttered a small_ itadakimasu_ before they took experimental bites. Eyes widening at the taste they began to take his words to heart.

"This is the best pie I ever tasted!" Konohamaru's words managed to make sense as he stuffed pie into his mouth, his eyes watering from the taste. Swallowing heavily he took a momentary pause glancing at his Sensei with stars in his eyes.

"This is _so _good!"

His other teammates had to agree. Though not stuffing their faces as he had they took their time savoring the taste of the baked dish. Sakura let out an audible moan as the warm treat melted in her mouth feeling her taste buds explode with flavour. The Uchiha of the team had his eyes closed and was slowly taking his time eating, close to bliss by the taste of the treat.

Sasuke would admit he wasn't much of sweet tooth but he could imagine himself living out the rest of his days on nothing but this pie. Speaking of pies he had to know the name.

"Sensei, what kind of pie is this anyway?"

Having been watching their reactions to his pie Naruto smiled to himself at yet _another _satisfied customers. Even though that bad boy was burnt at the edges. Who knew that an S-rank killing machine could make such damn good pies?

Leaning towards the table waggling an index finger beckoning them closer Naruto whispered dramatically to their ears. "Gather round children. Do you really want to know the name of the super awesome pie that your currently eating, that makes your taste buds just burst at its _sweet _taste?"

Receiving nods he continued. "Well my stupid little Genin…the name of the pie-" He waited till they were straining to hear almost tipping over their chairs. "The name of the pie…is a secret!"

A round of sweat drops came from the Genin as their Sensei resumed his previous position the shift of his mask showcasing his big grin. They frowned at being led on but immediately lost their expressions as they continued eating.

Stretching an arm forward and grabbing two pieces of pie Naruto threw one in Bulls direction and the large dog simply opened his mouth to receive the pie before returning to his nap. Naruto tossed the other to Pakkun who jumped in the air to catch it before landing on the coffee table resuming his watch of 'Dogs Gone Wild'.

"Sensei how come you're not eating?" Konohamaru questioned seeing the Jounin just sit there with his eye closed.

"Maa, I'm not hungry." He replied shrugging his shoulders. His nose twitched as he caught the scent of flowers, "Well not for food anyway."

Confused at his words any questions were halted as the sound of keys turning drew everyone's attention to the front door and were greeted to the sight of blue flip-flops. What nearly made the boys choke on their food was the long creamy legs that those sandals belonged to that stepped in the house.

Smoothing the wrinkles out of her short blue summer dress Riha shut the door behind her before turning around and pausing at the sight of two red faces and another of barely concealed jealousy.

Taking of her yellow sun hat and adjusting the shopping bags she held in one arm Riha smiled brilliantly before taking off her sandals and walking towards the group standing beside Naruto. "Well what do we have here?" Pulling on Naruto's pony tail she directed a beautiful smile to the trio. "Naruto, how come you never told me your Genin were such cuties?"

Propping an elbow on the table, leaning his cheek on his closed fist, Naruto offered them a dull look. "Cuties? I nearly had a heart attack when I first saw them. I mean, how could three children look so _fugly_?"

Wrapping an arm around her side Naruto pointed at each of them ignoring their hostile gazes. "See. How do you stand the sight of their faces? There not just ugly. No. You have to add an F to that. They're F-U-G-L-Y. As in _frigging ugly_."

Riha coughed in a fist to conceal her amusement before she slapped a hand to the back of his. "Stop being so rude." Giving a warning look to his glare as he rubbed the back of his head, she offered back the peeved looking Genin a small smile.

"Don't mind him. He's just a narcissistic douche." Tucking her sun hat under her arms and ignoring Naruto's shout of 'Hey!' she extended a hand in greeting. "My name is Riha, and it's nice to finally meet you three." The three shook the hand in greeting blushing all the while at her beautiful smile.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The dark haired boy greeted blushing at the softness of her hand.

"I'm Sakura Haruno!" Sakura greeted eagerly. "Wow you're really pretty. You look kind of familiar though, are you related to Yamanaka Ino by any chance?"

Riha smiled at that. "Why yes I am. Her father is my cousin. How is little Ino-chan by the way." Not wanting to call Ino a pig in front of her Sakura just grinned nervously. "She's fine."

Turning eyes to the final member of the group Konohamaru intertwined her hand in his before pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckle a cool grin forming on his face.

"I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi. _The _Konohamaru Sarutobi. It's an honor to meet such a beautiful flower as yourself Riha-chan." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Adjusting her hand that held her bags to stiffen her giggles she smiled at the flirtatious Genin. "Goodness me, it's an honor to meet _the _one and only Konohamaru Sarutobi." Winking suggestively she gave his hand a squeeze. "You're even cuter than I thought" she purred.

Concealing the flow of blood from his nose with his scarf Konohamaru quickly withdrew his hand his face the same colour as the liquid flowing from his nose.

Glancing at the pie on the table she pouted. "Naruto-kun! How come you made Sugar Pie without me!?" Throwing up his hands in exaggeration the Jounin shook his head. "Thanks a lot Riha-chan, now they know the name of my secret pie."

"Hush. Why do you always have to so secretive anyway?" Giving him an accusing glare and she pointed a finger to his face. "You wouldn't even show me how to make the pie! I had to beg and give you"– Trailing off, she blushed looking at the Genin before she focused back on Naruto who mistakenly took the opportunity to speak.

"But you _wanted _it and who was I to deny"– She silenced him with the _look. _Mouth snapping shut under his mask Naruto immediately felt the back of his hair stand up. _Uh Oh._ Was it that time of the month?

The Genin watched in fascination as Naruto paled as a perfectly manicured nail tapped dents into the wood of the table. A scowl marred her beautiful face.

"It's always 'that's a secret' or 'I'll never tell'." She growled, mocking his cheeky one liners. The trio had to cover their mouths concealing their humor at her failed imitations. Naruto _dared _not show his bubbling grin and simply lowered his gaze.

A mistake.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Naruto rose his head pouting. _  
_

"Eww, don't give me that face. Look who's fugly now."

Naruto kissed his teeth, glancing to the side. "_You're face._" He whispered

"Why don't talk loud and clear instead of mumbling!"She glared down at him coming directly in his face. Issuing back a challenging look Naruto punctuated each word in a churlish tone. "I said. Your. Face!"

"Yes I know my face is beautiful. That's why you can't keep your lips off of it."

"No, I mean your face is fug"-

"You're frigging ugly? We all know. That's why you wear that mask." She examined her finger nails.

The Genin stated in wonder at their Sensei getting owned.

Naruto bristled. "Woman! Don't test me or i'll-"

"You _what?_"She whispered face inches from his. Discretely tracing feather light touches against his head she leaned towards his ear. "Don't forget that time you _really _got me angry. Wouldn't want your mind in pieces."

He shivered at the memory. At the same time, he found himself strangely frightened and turned on at her dangerous threat."Now, now Riha-chan. No need to take it that far." Easing to her full height she smiled sweetly at him, the looming threat dissipating.

She absently pat his cheeks before she shoved her shopping bags and hat into his arms and pointed a finger to the hallway that led to the bedroom. "Go place my bags inside please." She waved him away. "Shoo."

Huffing to himself Naruto slowly eased himself out of his chair, beginning to walk in the direction of the hallway. "Someone has her panties in a knot." He muttered on his breath.

"I'm sorry!?"

"I said I'm kinda hot!" Naruto shouted from the hallway disappearing into the master bedroom.

All was quite before a round of laughter burst from the group.

"Oh man! That was awesome. Can't believe Sensei got owned!" Sakura nodded to the young Sarutobi giggling all the while. "Did you see his face? That was hilarious."

Sasuke was grinning to himself silently thinking of ways of using this as leverage for future moments against their lazy Sensei. Who knew that this splendorous woman was so dangerous?

Staring at the female in question he felt his sharingan activate as he took in her laughing form. That summer dress did little to hide her supple curves and the jiggle of her _large_... deactivating his sharingan with a heated blush on his face Sasuke mentally disciplined himself.

_Jeez! I can't believe I just did that. Mother would be ashamed._

But a growing boy shy of puberty, he couldn't help but admire her lovely form. Clearing his throat gaining her attention he nervously adjusted his high collar before he spoke.

"Excuse me, Riha-san. Are you and Sensei…um…you know?" He gestured with his hands. Riha smiled before she eased herself into the chair recently occupied by Naruto. Crossing her legs and intertwining her fingers under her chin she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun but I don't understand the nature of your question. You're going to have to be more specific."

Understanding Sasuke's question Konohamaru continued. "Yeah are you guyz…_buddies. _You know, yin and yang. In and out." He grinned. "Tongue and li"– Sakura slapped a hand to his mouth silencing in him. Rolling her eyes at them she posed the question that the boys were _adamantly _trying to ask.

"What my idiot teammates mean is that are you and Sensei a couple?"

Lightly blushing at Konohamaru's bold words she nodded before offering a small smile. "Yep. He's my boyfriend."

She was unprepared for the excited questions.

"How'd you two meet?"

"Are the two of you in love!?"

"Do you have a sister?"

"Konohamaru-kun!"

"What? I wanna know!"

"Do you want kids?!"

"Have you two done the nasty?"

"Konohamaru-kun!"

_Smack!_

"Ouch! Sakura-chan!"

"….Have you?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

_Smack!_

"Don't you dare sharingan-glare me!"

"Is Sensei a good kisser!?

"Better yet, what does he look like?"

The trio shared a glance.

"Yeah! Is he ugly?"

"No is he _fugly_?"

"Is he super handsome!?"

"What does his teeth look like? I bet he has buck teeth!"

Riha held up her hands to halt the questions blushing from all the attention to her love life. "Okay one at time guys."

"What does he look like?" Sasuke immediately questioned. The other two Genin nodded their heads in approval.

Tapping a finger against her cheek with a thoughtful frown Riha allowed a smirk to form on her face. _I guess I can tease them a bit._

"Well, despite our little charade of words, he's far from _fugly. _He's pretty handsome."

Sakura let out shout of 'I knew it'

"His features are sharp. Drop _dead _sexy. Strong jaw with high cheeks. Oh _yes _those cheeks of his are adorable. Best features would have to be his gaze." She seemed to have a faraway look in her as a heated blush came to her face. "His gaze would drop any girl."

"Is he a good kisser!" Sakura questioned stars in her eyes.

"Now that my dear Sakura-chan…is a secret." She let out a perverted giggle that that made the boys blush.

"You see that boys." Naruto's voice came from behind her. "When I say it, I'm secretive jerk. But when she does it, it's A-okay."

Walking to stand beside her he shoved his hands into his pockets speaking dryly. "You can write books on them. Study them for a hundred years and still never understand the way the female mind works. It's just one of life's great mysteries that man will never solve."

Absorbing the words of wisdom the young males saw Riha smile sheepishly before she wrapped her fingers around Naruto's gloved hand and brought it up to her lips.

"Aww I'm sorry Naruto-kun. You know I never meant it." She offered sincerely.

Grunting Naruto pried his hand from hers and beginning to walk to the door. "My hands are immune to that now." Slipping on his sandals and adjusting the sword on his back Naruto regarded the group with his lone eye.

"I have a meeting to attend. Be back whenever." Closing the door he offered a wave. "Later."

Riha pouted before she miserably took a large piece of pie. She began stuffing her face frowning to herself. "Never even gave me a goodbye kiss." She spoke with a mouth fool of food. "What a jerk."

"Naw. He's just peeved he has to go to meeting of all times." Riha looked up in surprise at the familiar voice before she smiled up at the pug that had appeared on top of her head.

"Pakkun!"

To the secret jealousy of the boys the small pug was crushed in between her chest all the while the small pug relishing in her scent of flowers.

"You were here this whole time."

"Yeah, sorry I was too busy watching TV. You wouldn't imagine the dogs out there."

Making himself comfortable Pakkun shifted so he could effectively sit in her lap with his direction towards the table. Eyeing the piece of pie in her hand hungrily Pakkun licked his lips before grinning up at her.

"Riha-chan you mind sharing." Offering her pie the Pakkun immediately took it between his paws and stuffed his face full. Dropping his head back he let out a howl of utter satisfaction. "_Ohh _how I love me'some good sugar pie."

Giving a small smile at the pug over the top of his head she began to scratch under his chin to his enjoyment. "How are the rest of the boys?"

Taking time to chew his food he spoke in between gulps. "Not bad. Bull over there is a pussycat as always."

Glancing to the living room she saw the large dog in reference fast asleep in his doggy bed with his feet dangling in the air. It was comical to see his legs give the occasional twitch. Feeling three set of eyes on him Pakkun glance up curiously meeting the eyes of Genin. After a minute of staring he grunted.

"What?"

Still not use to the sight of a _talking _dog no less eating pie Sasuke was the first one to speak. "How are you able to speak anyways?"

Finishing his pie and licking his lips clean Pakkun grunted again using Riha as a makeshift pillow. "Well how are human babies able to speak? They learn to communicate by listening and watching the humans around them." Scratching behind his ear he continued. "In the first few months you hear babbles and sounds. Well for us in two months we're usually able to form and articulate words."

"But you're a dog." Stated Sakura. "It shouldn't be possible."

Sighing he cupped a paw to his face. "Look at this way, we're bred to be able to fit certain functions and task. Some of us trained to speak since birth, others trained in elemental nature types, and so and so on. We're–

"Wait there's more of you." Konohamaru's interrupted.

Sharing a glance with Riha that caused her to giggle Pakkun sighed. "Yes there's eight of us in total that are partners with Naruto. Bull, myself, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uhei, and Guroku. We're all been raised and trained by Kakashi first before"–…He trailed off lowering his head. A sad look came over his face.

"Before what?" Sasuke questioned. Pakkun raised his head, a frown marring his face. "Before he died." He finished his voice blank.

Sakura's eyes softened. "It must have been hard on your pack."

Pakkun nodded grimly. "Kakashi handpicked all of us during his Anbu years. I was the first one of the pack." The pug suddenly began to rub his eyes grunting. "Damn who left onions around the place?"

An awkward silence enveloped the apartment room. The only sound was Bull's loud snores. Hating the silence Konohamaru cleared his throat. "So Pakkun-san…mind explaining the talking in more detail? I mean, knowing that most animals don't have mouths suitable for forming words and not to mention the complexity of human speech it's kinda hard to believe."

Pakkun stared at him for a moment before he chuckled. "You're smarter than you look." Konohamaru took it as a compliment. "Yes usually human speech requires complex movements of the tongue that animals simply can't do. But as I mentioned before we're trained from birth. Like you humans are trained to read and write and whatever else you do, we're trained to access chakra and speak and do whatever is needed to develop abilities useful to Shinobi."

Tired of all the talking the pug stretched before he let out a loud yawn. "Well children, Riha-chan, I'd love to stay and explain the wonders of summons but we really must be going."

Riha who had stayed quiet through the questioning pouted. "You're leaving already? Don't you want to stay longer?"

Pakkun glanced up to her baby blues and smirked to himself. "Naw I'm good." Leaping off of her his little feet carried him to the sleeping Bull before he jumped on the large dogs stomach. Giving a small wave he bid goodbye. "Chow." Both dogs disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Glancing to the disappearing smoke the members of Team 7 brainstormed over the benefits of having their own summons.

"I want my own set of talking dogs." Sasuke stated. Sakura agreed nodding enthusiastically. "Hell yeah I would want my own Chihuahua." She finished cupping her face. Konohamaru meanwhile was deep in thought. Eyes widening he cursed out loud gaining everyone's attention.

"Those _damn_ monkeys. They're such liars!"

* * *

Naruto slowly made his way up to the _Conference Room _already suspicious of the incoming talk. This was supposed to be a meeting for the Jounin Sensei. Years of experience taught him that if it was in the _Conference Room, _whatever it was, it was nothing good.

Arriving at the door the Anbu guards nodded to him before allowing him access. Opening the door for him he walked in to see all the assembled Jounin sensei and some Military Police. The room was packed. What caught his attention was that they circled the room in a half circle surrounding the assembled Jounin.

All eyes turned toward as he walked in the room. "Maa, sorry if I'm late got attacked by a group of kids and had to run from the little buggers."

Rolling his eyes the Hokage drummed his fingers against the desk he was seated in flanked by Danzou to his right and Homura to his left. "Your tardiness surpasses Kakashi's. Now if you please Naruto, come in so we can get this meeting started."

Smiling sheepishly he made his way to the front passing groups of Jounin. What caught his attention was that pillows were laid out on the floor. It would seem that this was going to be a _long _talk.

Kurenai flashed him a small smile as he stood beside and he nodded to Asuma and Gai who returned the nod in greeting. Nothing else was said as they all turned their full attention to the table.

"Please sit."

As one they all seated themselves on the pillows. The sound of the door locking was heard and security seals briefly glowed across the room. All sound to the outside world was cut off as the room fell into complete silence. No one would be able to leave or enter.

Lighting his pipe the Hokage shifted in his seat before holding out his hand to Homura. Immediately an envelope was put into his hands and was swiftly opened. Glancing at the documents in front of him the Hokage blew out a puff of smoke before frowning.

"It has been a little over a month since the new teams were set in rotation. You have all already sent me your statistics of each Genin on your teams." Blank eyes focused on the group of ninja. "What I say not only regards the new teams, but the _entire _rotation of teams. These stats are beyond pathetic."

The Jounin shifted in their seats mumbles erupting in volume. Gai immediately spoke out. "Excuse me Hokage-sama." Receiving a nod he continued. "I don't speak for my fellow comrades but I can say without a doubt –not questioning your judgement –there must be a mistake. I've had my team for one year now and I have steadily improved them since day one. Surely you"–

"Your team was one of the most embarrassing cases" Danzou's voice cut him off. "One year and not even _one _of your students have at least one elemental jutsu."

"I beg your pardon, honored elder. But I train my students to be a team specializing in close combat. Taijutsu. I have not taught them any elemental justu because frankly they don't need them. They already" –

"Regardless of specialization a Genin needs to be well rounded in _all _aspects of a soldier of Konoha. What good is taijutsu against a strong ninjutsu user?"

He made a fair point but seeing someone like Guy who was an unrivaled taijutsu master had defeated _plenty _of shinobi regardless of their ninjutsu.

"Forgive me honored elder, but that is a rather insulting question. Both taijutsu and ninjut-"

"Soldiers need focus on _all _aspects of the Shinobi."He rudely cut him off. Focusing his single eye on him he frowned. "Perhaps your team wouldn't be so pathetic if you weren't so focused on that worthless excuse of a Shinobi Rock Lee."

The assembled Jounin wearily looked at Gai. Knowing the special case of Lee and the love Gai had for his mini clone insulting him was the equivalent of insulting the man himself.

"Beg. Your. Pardon." Gai seethed. "There is no need to insult one of my students Danzou-sama. The boy was born with an underdeveloped chakra network. I have trained him to" –

"Enough." The room became silent as the Hokage's voice rang out. Gai frowned at being cut off yet _again _but respectfully kept it to himself.

"After careful deliberation between myself and my colleagues we have come to a conclusion that a test must be held." Meeting every single eye in the room his voice was cold. "This generation has been babied for far too long. In times of peace they were allowed their childhood. But now they are soldiers and as such needed to be reminded that the life of the Shinobi is _no game._

He folded his arms across his chest closing his eyes. "Kunoichi in training more obsessed with boys and their looks then their already pathetic ninja skills. Clan children receiving special treatment. Boys taking the life of a Shinobi as a competition. Utterly _disgusting._"

Opening his eyes he fixed the amassed ninja with a cold look. "These children are our future. They are Konoha's future. As the Hokage of Konoha I cannot allow our future to be jeopardized. As such –I the Third Hokage of Konoha, granted by the powers of the Fire Daimyo himself –hereby authorize the S.D. for this Genin rotation."

The room erupted into pandemonium.

"Hokage-sama! They're just kids!"

"You can't be serious!"

"I as a Jounin Sensei have the rights to refuse!"

"You will destroy them!"

The Military Police surrounding the amassed ninja went into action trying to control the Jounin that were now _all _standing on their feet.

"Please calm down."

"Order! Order!"

"Stay seated!"

The Silent Dispatch was something used after Third World War. Devised by The Dark Shinobi himself and finalized by the Fourth Hokage under pressure from council it was Konoha's effective 'license to kill' in the name of national security.

In the recent years there had been many uprisings against Konoha and the Fire Daimyo across the country. Mobs of civilians rioting over mentions of a 'One True King' and threats against Konoha. Seeing the danger of having his own citizens' rise up against the country the Fire Lord granted the powers to kill citizens that were deemed 'traitors'.

With such powers Konoha became immune to international law if the killings were ever leaked.

The targets were usually small villages around the country where a strong presence of uprising was dealt with. _Permanently. _

It wasn't all out genocide. It was about sending a message. It was treason for citizens of the country to go against the village. Konoha was the law. It was effective method true to its name. All those accused were _silently dispatched._

Obey or simply die.

It was Konoha showing its dark side. It's hidden roots that were twisted in darkness. No mercy was ever shown. Be it men, women or even children they would be made an example out of. Survivors would be issued strict gag orders and monitored so the dark deeds would never be exposed to the light.

True to the name.

Anbu were the ones that usually dealt with the threat. At times the occasional group of Jounin would be sent. Rarely were the chances of a Chunin sent for the job. _Never _in the village history had that order been issued to Genin.

The Hokage was serious.

Try as they may, the Military Police were outnumbered and couldn't calm the angry Jounin. A full riot was about to break about before an overbearing presence filled the room. The ceiling cracked, the doors began to creak, the very wood of the desk the officials were seated split in half under the over bearing weight of powerful chakra.

The amassed ninja froze still at massive chakra spike that filled the room. Slowly they turned to the seated Hokage who had a faint glow around him. The God of Shinobi lowered his hat over his eyes and slowly the overbearing weight disappeared.

The group of Shinobi let out a breath they had been holding and slowly seated themselves back on their pillows. Since the very beginning Naruto had stayed still not reacting in the slightest to the news.

All was quiet as the Hokage moved his pipe to his lips. Blowing out another puff cold eyes drifted over the group. "Have you all calmed yourselves?" When no one answered he repeated, his eyes growing hard. "I said. Have you all _calmed_ yourselves?"

A chorus of 'Yes Hokage' answered his question.

"Good." With a snap of his fingers the lights in the room darkened and on the far right of the room, to the left of the Hokage, and the right of the seated Jounin, a projector turned on and began to show a large map of fire country.

Showcasing the country's vast geography the entire area was highlighted showing all the cities and small villages of fire country. One point in particular was highlighted in red. To the far east laid the 'Black River'. A large importer of salmon coming from River Country to the south, the Black River had a small village that specialized in importing and delivering salmon to the large population of the country.

"As you can see, Black River has become an up riser to the Fire Lord and Konohagakure. Spies have shown that have purposely been poisoning fish they import into the country and selling it to Konoha at alluring cheap prices. They have become a threat to national security and therefore must be dealt with."

Homura who had been quiet through this whole ordeal finally spoke. "As much power that we're granted we are still limited to a certain number of deaths. Regardless it would be more than sufficient in sending a message. Genin will be tasked with _specific _targets."

The Jounin sensei felt the feeling of dread begin to rise in their stomachs. "Leaders and organizers will be priority targets…" Danzou began. His voice turned to stone. "Their families must also share the same fate."

The projector turned off and the lights in the room came flickered on.

The room was enveloped into dead silence. Faces lost their color. Some stared wide eyed in shock with disbelief at what they were just told.

Kurenai stood up abruptly shocking those around her. Mentally preparing in thought her red eyes locked gazes with the Hokage. "Hokage-sama. I Kurenai Yuuhi –under article S7-11 of Konoha Law–issue my right as a Jounin Sensei to refuse the subjugation of my Genin to the S.D."

Article S7-11 of Konoha Law. _Jounin Sensei have the right to take all feasible measures to ensure that Genin who have not attained the equivalent mental capacity and/or skill set do not take a direct path in hostilities deemed "harsh." Disregard to S7-11 is a direct violation to the Convention of Rights of Genin under Sector 6 paragraph 11._

_(Note) All laws are momentarily suspended during times of war or conflict under Sector 1 of the War Act. _

_: The Charter of Konoha_

The amassed Jounin let out mumbles and whispers. It was gutsy move using the law against the Hokage.

Danzou was quick to silence them. "Yuuhi. I thought _you _of all people would understand the failure that generation of Shinobi are. Show some spine."

Kurenai was about to fire back a reply before Naruto interrupted her.

Nodding slowly he spoke. "You're right, this generation is the weakest that Konoha has had in years. I mean much - no, all of what Hokage-sama was saying is true. But, I will admit they have a lot of potential. They are the ones that have the most potential to surpass the previous generation. Issuing this test will utterly destroy them. In their eyes they would be killing innocents. Maybe they're too young to fully understand what it means to be a Shinobi, or they're simply not cut out for the job, but as for right now they're _not_ ready. At least give us more time."

Danzou scoffed before fixing a penetrating glare. "You would only be delaying the inevitable. Your compassion is a weakness that will lead to downfall. Your _father _is prime example."

His sharingan burned. On instinct his chakra spiked causing those around him to flinch. Breathing deeply he fixed Danzou a penetrating glare "Don't talk about my father like you know him old man. I know you're diapers are soiled from missing the Hokage seat yet _again _but no need to be jealous."

Danzou shook with barely concealed rage before expertly concealed his emotions. "Yes Minato was a great Hokage wasn't he. Said to be the greatest Konoha ever had." His voice was smug. "Funny how his reign was the _shortest._"

"At least he became the Hokage. How old was dad? –Ah yes, he did in twenty years what your…hold up." A pause. "How old are you Hokage-sama?"

"Seventy-three."

Naruto gasped dramatically. " Oh _shit. _In twenty years he accomplished what your _seventy-three year old ass _could not. Hot damn... and the funniest thing is you're _still _trying. Don't worry though, by the time you're a hundred I'm sure they would be willing to give you the hat."

Silence. Despite the situation a snicker rang out. A few more laughs echoed before full giggles were heard.

Danzou sat rigid still. That _boy _had just embarrassed in front of all the Jounin and Hiruzen. This couldn't go without payment. Namikaze would _pay _he would make sure of it. _No matter _He thought to himself. He let a smirk cross his face. His agent was already in deep.

The Hokage had watched the tassel between the two and slowly smirked. "Well then if that's out of the way…Naruto.

At his name the Jounin glanced to the Hokage. "Sir."

"What do you think of the will of fire? Out of curiosity."

"The Will of Fire?" Naruto echoed a lazy look in his eye. "Isn't that the belief that peace is the way or some shit like that." The Hokage nodded. "Fuck that shit."

Ignoring shocked gasps around he continued. "I'm a soldier, first and foremost. I murder, steal, lie and do whatever it is that Konoha requires of me. But the end of the day I have my own ideals and beliefs. And the will of fire sure as hell isn't one of them…Hokage-sama."

The Hokage smiled to himself and strange glint appeared in his eye. Nodding he puffed on his pipe. "Now what is you were saying about more time? Feel free to add your opinion." He added.

"Gladly. Though these rising protesters are a problem, I believe that this is S.D. nothing more than a way of ensuring control through death and fear. In the eyes of Genin fresh out the academy this would go against everything they were taught in their time training to graduate."

Naruto shrugged. "Doesn't this village spend –I don't know –billions on academy budgets? It would be a _huge _waist to me to have your very own Genin hate their own village. Just saying." He finished pulling out his familiar orange book.

He cast a wink to Kurenai who smiled at him sitting down.

It was interesting to see Homura's face turn purple. Standing hard enough to knock his chair over he bellowed at the bored looking blond shouting obscenities. "Hokage-sama! Do you not hair this treason! The Will of Fire is fundamental philosophy of this village. Officers arrest him! Send him to be"–

"Quiet."

Homaru snapped his eyes to the Hokage. "Hiruzen. Surely you cannot allow this _boy _to" – His jaw snapped shut at the look he received. Setting his chair straight he smoothed out the creases on his robe and sat as if he hadn't just looked like he would pop a blood vessel.

"Ideology and beliefs are different to each ninja my friend. To each his _own._"

The Third added more tobacco to his pipe before he placed it against his lips. He waited before cutting sharp eyes to Homura on his left. Looking like he tasted something sour, Homura produced a match from his sleeve and lit the Hokage's pipe.

Taking a deep puff of the pipe the Third exhaled loudly. In the air tight room the scent of tobacco was strong but the amassed Shinobi had smelled worse. Much worse.

"Well said Naruto. I see that silver tongue of yours is always carefully concealed by that mass of tardiness."

"I try Hokage-sama. _I try_." Amused glances turned his way.

"But I regrettably inform you that the will of the Fire Daimyo is above the law. You _cannot _refuse." He said locking gazes with Kurenai.

Rubbing his chin he glanced down at the document he had wanted to read since the beginning of this _way _to long meeting. He was about to get cranky. "Now as I was about to say before your _interruptions. _If your team is not called, than your Genin will not be inducted. If you are, you will have _one week _to prepare them. Be it mentally or physically. I hope that is sufficient Naruto?

Naruto flipped a page in his book. "Beggars can't be choosers _Hokage-sama._"

Laughing the Third chuckled to himself before taking another puff of his pipe.

"Indeed." Hiruzen fired back. "Now as for the teams. Jounin Sensei please listen for your numbers."

Sitting upright they all listened closely.

"Team 7" He began first purposely cutting eyes to the Jounin. Naruto who had his face stuck in his book directed a lazy gaze over the cover.

"Hmm, sorry you say something Hokage-sama?"

His eyes narrowed at him but Naruto returned the gaze with lazy indifference. Shaking his head he continued. "Team 8." The female Jounins only response was the tightening of her jaw.

"Team 10." Asuma sat stone faced smoking his cigarette.

"Team 12." There was the sound of knuckles cracking and Aoba Yamashiro cursed under his breath.

"Team Guy." It was unnerving to see Gai so quiet. The man hadn't moved an inch since his debate with Danzou

"Team 13." Someone let out a helpless sigh.

"Team 14." A resounding 'Fuck' was heard.

"And finally Team 15." This bandanna wearing jounin had a good poker face.

"That is all the teams that are issued S.D." Rising swiftly from his seat flanked by Homura and Danzou his voice echoed through the quiet room. "This meeting is adjourned." At the sound of his voice the seals across the room glowed and the sound of the outside world filtered back in. The wide doors at the back opened as the Hokage and officials left the room.

The Military Police soon followed marching out leaving the Jounin to themselves.

And like a switch the Jounin jumped to their feet beginning to argue.

"Our kids can't handle this!"

"We should protest!"

"Better yet we should go on strike!"

"What is Hokage-sama thinking!?"

Taking time to slowly rise himself to his feet Naruto stretched languidly before trying to make an exit admit the chaos. But before he could think of taking a step his gloved hand was held fast and he glanced up to the exotic red eyes of Kurenai.

"And where do you think _you're _going?"

"Um… home."

"No you're not."

"And why Ms. Yuuhi can I not go to my own home?"

"Because we're debriefing."

"Can't that wait to tomorrow?"

Kurenai didn't answer him.

Sighing to himself Naruto allowed himself to be led to the makeshift circle they consisted of Gai, Asuma, Aoba, Kurenai and few other Jounin-sensei of the teams that had been called. Being the only female team leader their Kurenai took the initiative to speak.

"We need to plan when and where to have our kids go accordingly." She crossed her arms under her bountiful bust. "Who has the names of the targets?"

Aoba retrieved a document from his utility pouch. "Here are the names. We have eight different targets. The largest being a family of five. Next there is the village leader by the name of Furido Tsuyoshi." Adjusting his dark glasses atop of his nose he frowned. "He's said to be the key organizer of these uprisings."

Asuma shifted his cigarette around his mouth. "What's his background? Any Shinobi history or is he just a plain civilian?"

Flipping through the documents papers Aoba nodded. "…Where is it –ah here he is. Furido Tsuyoshi. Born August 30th 1975 years A.S.(After Sage) he is a thirty-five year old engineer who had graduated from Fire Country University and moved to Black River in 1990. There he became a village advisor and soon rose to the village leader in 1996.

"Physical stats?" Kurenai questioned. Aoba flipped another page. "It says here he's 5'9 around a hundred and sixty pounds. Strong build.

"Any family?" A dark haired Jounin asked.

Shaking his head he frowned. "Says here he had a wife and son but both died during the Third Shinobi War."

Gai finally took the time to speak. "This situation is most un youthful."

Naruto nodded in silent agreement. They still had to go over the other families and plan accordingly. This was going to be a long night. Glancing around he saw that the other Jounin who hadn't had their teams called surrounded them listening quietly.

Asuma crossed his arms. "One team should take him out first and the rest pick off the others."

Kurenai turned her red eyes to him. "And if our kids can't take the lives of a civilian."

"Then they fail and are debarred from ever entering the Shinobi Forces." Naruto replied. Sighing he turned a tired eye to Kurenai. "I know how you feel Kurenai-chan. Trust me. But this is nothing new. I've been sent to do jobs like this so much in the past I lost count."

Kurenai's fingers tightened to fist. "Well my kids are nothing like you. They have their own problems and you know nothing about them. I have this one student that would absolutely be _destroyed _by this. Failure for her would mean her enslavement!"

"Then she's not cut out for the life of a Shinobi." Naruto's voice was cold. "This is what S.D. is all about. Whether or not you can go against everything you believe in. Can you obey without question? Kill innocents for the sake of Konoha? If not than that Hyuuga of yours is going to become another branch servant."

Kurenai snarled and looked like she about to attack before Naruto laid a calming hand on her shoulder. "Kurenai." Naruto began. "I know that you've just recently became a Jounin Sensei, so your reaction to this is understandable. But most of what the Hokage was saying is true. These kids have been babied. And it's time to show them world."

She slowly lost her angry gaze before she nodded in resignation. Giving her shoulder a friendly pat Naruto gave her an eye smile before turning to the faces around him.

"Now people we have a long night of planning ahead. Any doubts on your team will only make this long night that much more unbearable. If any of you don't think your team is cut out for this, then leave."

No one moved.

"Good. Then let's get this over with so we can use our already limited time to go prepare our teams."

Like a knife going through butter Naruto's calm voice cut the think tension in the room. Shoulders lost their tense posture and some even let out breaths they didn't know they had been holding.

Seeing the opportunity Gai wrapped his arms around Naruto crying tears. "Oh my eternal rival! You're flames of youth burn ever bright, lighting the way like a beacon through this dark time!"

Rolling his single eye at the man's eccentric nature he sighed. "Alright Guy you can let me go now."

Grinning Asuma cast a smug glance to the two. "You know Naruto, you'd make a fine Hokage someday. Why not get the old man to retire?"

Before he had a chance to reply Kurenai echoed her approval. "Yeah Naruto, doesn't the Third _want _you to be his successor. Rather serve him than you."

"Haha, that's what she said!"

"Who said that!?" Kurenai shouted her face glowing red. Her fiery red eyes searched the crowd but no one dared to meet her gaze. Still in Guy's man-hug Naruto had to be cheeky. "Oh my dear sweet Kurenai-chan. I would make it a law for you to be my _personal _assistant."

Face red with embarrassment she glared at him. "Don't you have a girlfriend Naruto."

"Yes…but a man can dream can't he?"

"Pig." She accused.

"Takes one to know one." He shifted his gaze to Asuma. "Right Sarutobi."

Asuma smirked before attempting to put an arm around her but let out a hiss at the elbow he received. A quiet set of chuckles was heard. Naruto grinned at Kurenai's blushing face before he stopped and turned his single eye to Guy.

"Seriously Guy. Put me down now."

* * *

"So Naruto Sensei"– He was still getting use to that. "What are we doing at Black River." Sasuke questioned turning his curious gaze to him.

"Don't tell me we have to watch another execution." Konohamaru shivered. "That snake lady was ape shit crazy."

Sakura nodded looking a little pale. "Yeah Sensei, I mean that was brutal. And she had the nerve to offer us if we wanted 'A try'." She mocked failing to copy Anko's voice.

Naruto frowned. There were severe punishments in telling Genin about S.D. They would have to go in blind seeing how they would react or go against orders. In the week that they had Naruto tried all he could to get them some experience. His first move had been bringing them to the underground of the Konoha's Interrogation Department to witness live executions and interrogations.

Just his luck Anko had been busy at work. He had made them watch telling them it was a test and if they looked away they would fail. Anko had even offered them to participate. He was hoping they would but they all refused.

Going for more hands on experience he took them on a few C-class missions that purposely encountered bandits. They were ordered to not leave any survivors. They had killed but reluctantly. Sasuke and Konohamaru did as they were ordered but Sakura was the one who had struggled. Coming from a civilian family she was entirely knew to the life of a Shinobi.

The boys came from major Shinobi clans and were accustomed to the harsh life. They had their own experiences with death. Sasuke witnessed the slaughter of his clan and from what he had read from Konohamaru's file the boy was only two years old and witnessed his mother killed in the Kyuubi attack.

He had a father but the last time anyone heard of him was when he ventured to the land of his monkey summons.

But just because they had witnessed death didn't mean they could willfully take a life. Sakura was worse off struggling to make a kill. Sasuke had done it for her.

He just hoped that they would pull through. This was the _first _team he had ever passed and though he would never admit it he _cared _for the little buggers. They were officially past the two month mark and to have them just taken away from him made his heart ache.

He cared more for his comrades than the village itself.

Not that he would stand by and let Konoha be destroyed if meant none of his friends were in it. No, he just didn't believe in the ideals of the Will of Fire. His harshest truth was –

"Sensei." Sasuke's voice halted his thoughts. "You didn't answer my question."

Glancing around he could see that they were at their destination. A Large sign read:

Welcome to Black River

It was a relatively small size village, about ten kilometers in circumference. True to its name Black River ran through the village center in a straight line. From the rushing waters of River Country the village used water power to their advantage for clean hydroelectricity.

Surrounding the village was tall pine trees on each side. There were no walls to guard the village and no threat of danger as it was relatively close to Konoha. Glancing up to the trees around the village he could sense the carefully hidden chakra signatures. A heavy Anbu presence watching and waiting to run crowd control.

Clearing his throat he gained their attention from their sightseeing. He was about to speak but trailed off as his mouth seemed to have locked. Gazing from one curious eye to the next that still held faces of innocence something inside of him screamed to just call this off. If they succeeded after today things would be different. Forever.

His sense of morality wanted for him to so badly say they were walking into a trap. But his rationality kicked in and his face became blank. He was a Shinobi. Morality was something for a samurai.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi. Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno. You are now officially under Konoha Silent Dispatch. Under the will of The Fire Daimyo and authorization from The Third Hokage you are given the momentary powers of a 'license to kill.' You are instructed to find and terminate specific targets to the uprising of the 'One King 'protesters."

Their faces were confused at the beginning of his statement and slowly paled at the end. That's why their Sensei was so quiet. That whole week of witnessing tortures and killing bandits all made sense now.

Before they could voice their questions Naruto continued, "You are instructed to kill. Here are your individual targets." He handed each a paper with a picture of a face. "Failure to do so will result in an immediate failure and debarment from Konoha's Shinobi Forces. You have two hours to find and kill your targets. I'm instructed to not answer any questions."

The Genin stared.

Sakura's face was snow white. "T-This must be a joke. Y-you…you must be joking Sensei. Please, _please _tell me this is all one big joke?"

Naruto's face didn't change. "You have two minutes to step inside the village or you fail automatically."

Konohamaru held the papers in his shaking hands. "But…this is a civilian village. Are you asking us to kill innocents?"

"You have one minute and fifty seconds."

"Sensei Please!" Konohamaru begged. "At least tell us what we're walking into." He finished with a whisper.

"I…can't."

**_Purposely decided to end it there. Had to cut it because it was already ridiculously long, edging on 16 000 words. Do you readers like long chapters, or roughly those in mid length? Leave your opinion in a review. Anyways stay tuned for part 2 and the Debut of Omakes i'm working on called '_****_Naruto and Itachi Days Of Youth'._**

**_Edit: Next chapter is pretty...rough. So be warned._**


	7. The Test Part 2

_**Part 2 as promised. This chapter is rough. Really, really rough.**_

_**Edit: In chapter 5 there is an extra line I added for Danzou. The scene where him and Naruto trade words. It's just one line. But it should be more than enough for a tease. If you have the time to go back and read it you should. *Wink***_

Chapter 6: The Test Part 2

"I …can't."

Sasuke growled at his response, the red of his sharingan glowing with rage. "Bullshit!"

Naruto sighed tiredly. "You have one minute and thirty seconds."

Konohamaru glared. "So that's it? You're just going to let us leap into the unknown?" He snarled when Naruto didn't reply. "Answer me Sensei!"

Slowly shaking his head he replied. "The village wants" –

"Fuck the village! Who cares about them right now!? It's about us!"

Naruto was about to respond before his eye momentarily widened. The image of a young boy filtered across his mind.

_He was angry. He didn't care about nothing. After losing all he cared about, living in this world had no meaning. No purpose._

"_Fuck the village. Fuck the elders. Fuck, the old man. Fuck them all." All around him trash littered the floor. The empty apartment he was in was a mess. Empty bottles surrounded him, mixed with vomit. _

_The result of an eight year old drinking._

_He held a kunai to his throat in his shaking hands. His cold blue eyes looked up at the man watching him with an indifferent gaze._

"_Aren't you going to try and stop me!" He snapped._

_The man shrugged. "Nope. You're nothing but a coward. So go ahead and do it. I'll tell the police that you slipped."_

_Naruto growled at him. "You don't understand Kakashi. I lost everything!"_

_The man shrugged again. "Your point? Big whoop you lost your parents, and blah, blah. Shit happens. Wipe your ass and grow up."_

_Snarling like an animal he charged the man. "Fuck the village!" _

_His kunai struck…_

"Sensei!" The shout brought him back to reality. Each face stared up at him, a range of emotions crossing their faces.

"_K-kakashi-sensei…I...can't do it." Try as he may he couldn't stop the flow of tears coming from his eyes. Through his tears he stared down at the weeping man gagged with ropes, eyes pleading for mercy. The sword in his hand rattled from his shaking hands._

"_You don't have a choice Naruto." The sound of a sword being drawn made his eyes snap to the man. Raw killing intent rolled off of him in waves._

"_It's either he dies. Or you do." His sharingan glowed in the darkness. "Choose."_

Choose.

The village.

Or his team.

Konoha.

Or three kids.

He made his choice.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. Glancing up to the trees he shook his head. "Fuck it, I might get Court Martialled for this, but as you said Konohamaru, fuck the village." He stooped down to their eye level meeting each of their gazes.

Before he could speak an Anbu appeared. "Naruto Namikaze, you are in direct violatio"– He stopped dead as he was hit with a massive killing intent. Before he could utter another sentence the hard handle of a sword knocked him on his face.

The shadow clone waved at the shocked trio before picking up the unconscious man and disappearing into the forest.

Turning back to his surprised team he spoke. "Listen closely guys, I only have a minute to speak." Meeting each pair of eyes he spoke. "You're being asked to kill civilians–maybe innocents in the name of Konoha. I know how you guys are feeling right now, believe me. But you have to do this if you want to stay on this team." He paused. "You do want to stay on this team right?"

They nodded slowly. "Good. The hire ups believe your generation is not ready for the life of a Shinobi. This is a test to see whether or not you have what it takes to obey and go against everything you have been taught."

"But Sensei!" Sakura began, "We were taug"–

"Do you think they give a fuck what you were taught!?" Naruto snapped. Seeing her flinch he breathed deeply lowering his voice. "Listen. Just do it, okay. Please." His voice was practically begging.

"I will be watching but I can't interfere. If you see other teams you are not to interact them. Neither your teammates."

"Wait there are others? Sasuke questioned his eyes wide.

Naruto nodded. "Yes mainly the rookie nine. No go!" Pushing each of them forward they gave him one last look before venturing inside the village. Running a hand through his hair he breathed deeply trying to calm his racing heart.

Giving a look to their disappearing backs he disappeared with a burst of wind.

* * *

In the center of the village sat a mid-sized administration village that housed the office of the village leader. Inside a small office filled with many antiques and collections of paintings sat Furido Tsyoshi smiling as he stood by the window watching the many inhabitants of Black River.

He absently stroked his long white hair as he smirked to himself. Everything was going as expected. Despite Konohagakure's best efforts word got out about the village killing off citizens of the 'One King Protesters.' A protest he himself had started.

Just as he had foretold Konoha would send its dogs running to the source.

He had explained to a select few that Konoha would be looking to kill and they had planned accordingly.

Three figures stood behind him their faces patiently awaiting their master's orders. Fudo, a large man crossed his arms over his chest and scratched his wild hair.

The other member of the trio absently ran a hand through her glossy black hair. Fuen let a smirk cross her beautiful features, already relishing in the chance to fight some Konoha-nin.

The last member of the team licked her lips sensually rubbing her hands along the sides of her body. She couldn't wait to offer her enemies a kiss that they would _die _for.

Their attention focused on the man as he cleared his throat. "It's time. Go and move into position." He ordered.

Fudo frowned at his back and awkwardly cleared his throat. "Um, sir?" With his eyes on him he continued. "Not to seem disrespectful, but what will you be doing?"

'Kazuma' laughed long and hard, his voice causing the trio to step back in fear. "My friend. I will be readying our ace in the hole." He turned back to the window. "These Konoha ninja will never know what hit them." He finished with a dark chuckle.

Fuen scoffed. "How is that _boy _going to fight the" –She stopped dead at his fierce glare, ducking her head in shame.

"Do not, doubt the power of the Kyuubi." He whispered fiercely. "I will break Sora's seal and let him wreak havoc on these fools." He turned his gaze to the window. "Then, he will lead a path of destruction straight to Konoha."

He cast a gaze to bodies of the dead Anbu littering his office. "This will be the dawn of new era." He whispered darkly.

* * *

The three teammates all stared hesitantly at each other. Eyes moving from one face to another as they awkwardly shuffled their feet. Konohamaru showing bravery spoke up first. "Well I guess we better get going."

Sasuke hesitantly nodded. "Er…yeah."

Sakura was staring from one face to another before she shivered gaining their attention. Throwing caution to the wind, she threw her arms around both of them mashing their faces so close that their cheeks brushed against each other.

"Promise me." Her voice was shaken. "N-no matter what happens…we'll still be friends."

Konohamaru fully wrapped his arms around her. "Of course Sakura-chan. That's a promise." Sasuke did the same his face tight with emotion. "I promise."

In the few months they had known each other they had formed an inseparable bond, despite their rough beginnings.

Gently bumping heads, she gave both of them a teary smile. "Alright. Good luck." They nodded to each other before walking away in separate directions.

* * *

Sasuke glanced up to house he had stopped at. Scanning through the paper his target held, read: Aiko Noriko. Age fifteen. Height 5'5.

Staring at her picture he could see she was beautiful girl. Light brown eyes and dark black hair. She had pretty face with high cheek bones and a small nose.

But her file said she wasn't involved. _Innocent_. Her father was a fierce supporter to the 'One King' protest that she never participated in. Her file read that she didn't even know about the protest. She was usually home alone for most of the day as her single farther worked at the Fire Country's capital city. Easing the paper into his pouch he sighed deeply before he walked up to the front door and knocked.

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps and the same face on the picture opened the door. "Oh hello." Her voice was sweet and calm. Glancing at her he could see she had on a form fitting kimono that hid a nice figure. Her lush dark hair was held up into long pony tail. She was a few inches taller than him so he had to tilt his head to meet her gaze.

Despite his rising emotions he managed to smile. "Good evening. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm from Konohagakure under a routine village check up." His remembered what the lie the paper had instructed them to use, before he gestured to his headband. "May I come in?"

She smiled brilliantly at him. "Oh you're from Konoha? I always wanted to go there. Please come in." She opened the door allowing him access.

He palmed a kunai and stepped in. She locked the door behind him and directed him to a modest living room. Carefully hiding the blade he seated himself gracefully. "Thank you for inviting me into your home. I know this visit must be unexpected."

Sitting from across from beside him she smiled. "Oh I don't mind. We rarely see ninja around these parts." There was silence before she tilted her head at him. "Um, would you like something to drink Sasuke-kun."

_How can she be so trusting? So innocent? Did she not suspect a thing?_

Sasuke nodded stiffly. "Yes please."

She smiled before she made her way into the kitchen. Sasuke meanwhile was inwardly cursing himself trying to stop his shaking. _Just do it Sasuke. Do it and walkaway_.

Nodding to himself he rose from the couch and silently walked into the kitchen appearing behind her. Palming his kunai he paused taking a moment to prepare himself. Aim for the back. Straight for the brain. Quick and painless.

His arm lifted to strike before a sound made him freeze.

She began to hum to herself. Warming the tea on the stove and mixing ingredients she began to hum a soft tune. So beautiful…angelic.

His mother would always hum when she was in the kitchen. He always loved the sound, the soft melody soothing his aching bones after a long day of training. Suddenly it wasn't Aiko standing before him but his mother. Clad in her usual black dress and long beautiful dark hair. His arm dropped limply to his side.

Caught in a trance his other arm stretched out and grasped the silky hair in his fingers like he would always do. The phantom image spun and his mother looked at him with her loving gaze. "Sasuke stop playing with my hair."

The image distorted and there was a blushing Aiko looking at him. "Ah..Sasuke-kun why are you touching my hair?" Broken out of his trance he blinked stepping back from her. "Aiko-san … I'm sorry –I didn't mean to" –

She held up her hands stopping him. "No its okay –I mean, it's alright if you want to touch it –my hair I mean." She trailed off her face redder than a tomato. "Um, Sasuke-kun I think you're really cute…" She bit her lip. "That's why I kinda –invited you in. You like a nice person."

He didn't say reply. How could he?

She smiled again before she returned to making tea. A warm mug was soon put into his hand.

Being bold she slipped her hand into his and directed him back to the couch. Seated she sipped her tea before glancing at him. After a while of staring she pouted.

"Well, aren't you going to try it?"

Robotically he put the mug to his lips and took a sip. It tasted like honey. Sweet.

She frowned. "Do you like it?"

Sasuke slowly nodded.

She smiled again before she quietly began to hum to herself.

Meanwhile Sasuke stared at her in wonder. _How could she be so…kind?_ How could she just be so at ease? He was sent to _kill _her. And yet she smiled.

Rage filled him. Bolting from the chair he threw the mug against the wall, the sound of it shattering causing Aiko to jump in fright. He began to pace around the room, his breathing harsh, as he wondered _why _he couldn't just kill her.

Brown eyes watched him move back and forth. Calmly resting her half-finished tea on a small coffee table Aiko rose to her feet.

"Sasuke-kun." She softly whispered his name. When burning red eyes snapped to her she flinched.

Sasuke tore his eyes from before he continued his pacing, his hands pulling at his hair. He stopped his angry pacing when he came before a large mirror. Staring at his reflection he saw her image take a hesitant step towards him in the background.

_Weak._

His eyes snapped back to his reflection, only it wasn't his own image staring back at him.

Itachi's face bore an indifferent gaze on him. "Pitiful. You don't have the hate." The image scoffed its gaze turning to one of pity. "I wasted my time leaving you alive."

With a snarl he punched the glass, shattering the image. He slapped his bloody hand against the wall, placing his head against the broken mirror.

This should have been easy. He thought he could just kill her and be done with it. Simple enough. Kill her and walk away, a true Genin of Konoha. It should have –

A warm hand settled on his shoulder halting his thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun." There was that warm voice of hers.

Sasuke felt his heart ache in betrayal. "Aiko-san…" He began. "I'm not…I'm not who you think I am."

Her hand tightened on his shoulder and he allowed himself to be slowly turned around to face her.

She was giving him a small smile. "You're Sasuke Uchiha aren't you? The last surviving member of the Uchiha clan." A hand settled on his face. "I don't think you could be anyone else."

Try as he may the shaking started and his eyes became bright with unshed tears. His sharingan twirled on instinct halting the threatening flow from ever leaving his eyes. His gaze lowered to the ground, the sound of his knuckles cracking, from his tightened fist.

She hesitated at first, but then slowly leaned forward and gave him a warm hug. "Shh, it's alright." She whispered consolingly rubbing circles on his back

Sasuke didn't return the embrace. Taking his shaking as a different emotion she tightened her arms around him, the scent of her body filling his nostrils. Vanilla.

So much like his mother.

His arms betrayed him as they slowly wrapped around her. How could she –

_Pitiful._

His eyes snapped open.

_How do you expect to kill me, if you can't even take a life?_

Raw burning rage filled his shaking body.

_Yes…hate…let hate fuel your strength. _

His arms tightly wrapped around her, pinning her against his chest.

_When you possess the same eyes as I do…come before me…_

His arms pressed against her neck, suffocating her face into chest. Her eyes wide open in shock Aiko pushed against his chest out of reflex in a futile struggle. Her muffled whimpers filled the empty kitchen as her hands tried with all their strength to force herself out of Sasuke's iron grip.

Her eyes burned with tears as she felt her heaving breaths denied the oxygen her lungs demanded.

Sharp nails tried to scratch his face, and Sasuke, unflinching, let them cut into his flesh and rip his shirt from her desperate struggles. Her natural instinct of survival was automatically activated and she was doing whatever she could to live. To continue to exist.

A hopeless struggle.

Her arms were growing weaker by the second. Her whimpers were dying down. His shirt was now wet with tears as her hands grabbed his arms almost pleadingly. She was _begging._

_...My foolish little brother._

Hatred fueled his veins; the primal urge of the Uchiha passed down through the centuries flooded his system. With a snarl his arms twisted her neck.

Snap!

The sound was loud as it echoed through the empty kitchen. Her body limply fell from his hands dropping to its knees, her head having turned a complete one-eighty with a bone protruding from her neck. The signals from her brain were still being sent to her arms, as they continued to move.

From her throat came the sound of scratching noise that chilled his bones, before it body dropped lifelessly to the ground. From the position of her head she literally hit the ground face first.

Sasuke let out a shuddering breath his form trembling as he stared down at her lifeless body. Unknowingly, his sharingan twirled forming a third tomoe. Sharper clarity encompassed his vision granting him the sight to see the final flicker of chakra evaporate from her dead body.

He dropped to his knees in front of her his breathing becoming harsh.

_I didn't mean too..._He had been angry, filled with rage at his brothers whispers. He never meant to kill her so harshly, so violent. A wet substance hit his hand and he glanced down to find a speck of water slowly trailing down his fingers.

His hand slowly came to his face, wiping away the tears he didn't even feel, starting to fall. It had been so long since he had cried. Going so long without this emotion almost seemed alien to him.

A hand settled on his shoulder.

Glancing to the gloved hand, and then upwards towards Naruto's understanding face, the flood gates opened as tears finally began to fall. He didn't even realize when his face found his Sensei's green vest. He didn't even feel the hug that encompassed him.

"It's okay Sasuke." Naruto whispered. "It's _okay._"

He shuddered, before a betraying sound escaped his mouth. Before long his final restraints were broken as his cries filled the silent kitchen. His shaking arms tightened around his Sensei as he let out the bottling emotions that he had hidden for so long.

* * *

Sakura sneezed as a chill passed through her body. She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing at her exposed arms in a vain attempt to warm herself from the chilling breeze that suddenly started to blow. It had already been more than an hour of her walking aimless searching for her target.

Glancing at her picture she frowned. Takashi Sato. He was a dark haired boy with big green eyes. His mother worked in the Salmon Industry of the village; she was one of the workers that had been poisoning the fish and shipping it to Konoha. His file read that his father also worked in the Industry but usually worked late hours.

Takashi was only eight years old.

The Sato family residence was a supposed water house on the river, so her feet carried her to the large docks of the village. Walking across the shaky piers she saw water homes all around her floating steady in the water. All of them had boats beside them docked in the river. Searching for the specific home she was momentarily distracted by the sound of children.

Running past the pink haired girl a group of boys raced across the piers before hopping in a nearby boat their cries of joy and laughter echoing throughout the quiet docks. Following curiously her feet led her to the boat they had jumped in. It was a large canoe painted ivy.

Five curious eyes met hers when she walked up to canoe. Smiling nervously she waved a hand.

"Um…hi. Do any of you know Takashi Sato."

A blonde haired boy nodded his head. "Oh y'looken for Taka-baby. He hangz by da'dock edge maken iz toys." His voice was mocking and all the boys shared a laugh. "Wat a lozer."

Frowning she nodded silently and continued her trek across the piers. It was obvious that those kids were bullies. This made the situation already worse. The kid was bullied and not even all that well liked. Great.

A seated figure caught her attention and her feet brought her close enough to see a young boy sitting with his feet dangling over the piers and working on something in his hands. Making sure her footsteps were heard the young boy glanced over his shoulder and frowned at her.

He was a red headed boy, his face round and littered with freckles.

Stopping directly beside him she offered a small smile. "Hi there."

Takashi frowned before turning back to the objects in his hand. Walking closer to peer over his shoulder at the object she paused. It was a wooden boat magnificently designed with patterns of a leaf and even had a small metal mass attached.

"Did you make that yourself" She asked.

Pausing his chipping with a small knife he glanced up to her. "Yeah." He looked away shyly. "Are you here to make fun of me like the others?" Sitting beside the boy she smiled at him.

"No I'm not here to make fun of you."_ I'm just here to kill you_. "That's a really nice boat."

He smiled hesitantly her. "You really think so?" He said timidly. "All the other kids call me weird and stuff for making these."

Sakura huffed crossing her arms. "Well those kids are stupid. You have an amazing talent." The young boy smiled at that showing her a row of missing teeth. "Thanks …umm…"

"Sakura." She greeted. Her eyebrows rose as the young boy offered a chubby hand. Smiling she shook it. "I'm Takashi soon to be super awesome boat builder, and it's nice to meet you Sakura-chan."

She smiled the carefully practiced expression she had been working on ever since the start of this test. This young boy in front of her was filled with hopes and dreams for the future. He hadn't even begun life yet he was already destined to die.

"Do you want to be my friends, Sakura-chan?"

The question surprised the girl before her eyes began to burn with unshed tears. Putting a brave smile on her face she nodded earning a shout of joy from the young boy. He abruptly stood exposing his torn green overalls and worn out boots.

"Come on Sakura-chan, I have to invite you to my house!"

Sakura panicked at that shaking her head. "N-no I'm sorry Takashi, but I'm going to have to refuse." She should just kill him right here and now. They were on the docks and no one was around. She could just use the running river to hide the body.

It would be an easy kill.

But at his broken face her resolve weakened. Ignoring the warnings in her head, she gave him a small smile before nodding. "Fine, I'll come with you."

Takakshi's mood did a one-eighty as he let out another shout of joy. Ushering her to her feet, he grabbed her hand and took off running down the pliers. Sakura nearly tripped on her feet, trying to match the young boys speed. How could such a small boy run so fast?

Slowing down they came across a small water home, which looked like it had seen better days. The young boy pulled out a key and opened the door before inviting her inside.

"Pops, I'm home!" He announced.

Sakura's eyes widened. His _father? _He was _suppose_ to be working late. Only his mother was to be at home. Funny how she never heard Takashi call out her name, like he did his father

The young boys answer was in the form of grunt, before footsteps were heard coming from a small living room. A gruff looking man appeared, idly scratching at his thick goatee. Sakura had to stifle a gag as the smell of alcohol oozed from the man.

The drunk took a shot of the bottle in his hand before he pointed a finger at the kunoichi.

"Who's the girl?' He glanced at her exotic pink hair. "Are you a whore?"

Takashi scowled his face red with embarrassment. "Dad! This is my new friend Sakura-chan." He turned to the frowning girl smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that. This my dad, Akashi."

Sakura only nodded in greeting glancing at the man with who had the same features as his son, only he didn't have freckles.

Akashi idly scratched a stain on the black overalls he adorned, downing another gulp of alocohol. He rudely let out a loud burp before turning on his heel and entering the living room.

"Pff, whatever." With a sigh he sat himself back into an arm chair in front of an old looking TV.

Takashi tugged on her hand. "Come on Sakura-chan, I'll show you my room."

Their house was hopelessly small. Passing the living room Sakura could see there was a fridge at the other end and small table, signifying that their living room was also their kitchen. It only took a few steps for them to come up to Takashi's room.

He led her inside and Sakura's mouth promptly fell open.

His room was filled with countless designs of wooden boats ranging from all sizes. Some were a step above from the one she had seen, adorned with sails and ropes. Some even had miniature metal cannons on them.

Her green eyes stared around the room in wonder before they found his smiling face.

"Pretty neat, eh? Dis here is my sanctuary." His smile turned humorless. "Those stupid bullies can't reach me here."

Sakura nodded before she felt the stinging sensation of tears. How could she kill this young boy? He was full of such promise, so young and filled with life. Gazing at his innocent dark eyes her resolve crumbled and a sob escaped her mouth. She tried and failed to muffle the sound by clamping a hand over her mouth.

Takashi seeing her expression panicked. "Sakura-chan, are you okay? What's wrong?" The young boy tugged on the edge of her red dress before he wrapped his small frame around her. "Don't cry Sakura-chan. My mommy always use to say a hug could cure tears."

Despite her bubbling emotions she managed a tearful smile. "Your mommy sounds like a good person." Taking a few moments to compose herself she offered the young boy a thankful smile before she frowned. "Where is your mother by the way Takashi?"

The young boy untangled himself from her, before he walked towards one of his magnificent designs. "She died…a few weeks ago." He whispered. Reaching into the pockets of his overalls he pulled out a picture of beautiful dark haired woman. "She was…poisoned."

His back was to her. It was now or never.

Sakura stared at his back, as she silently pulled out kunai in her shaking hands. If she wanted to stay with Team 7, she had to pass this test. She had to –

_Listen. Just do it, okay. Please._ Naruto's voice echoed through her head. Her face turned to one of determination and she silently moved forward till she was behind the boy. She held her kunai forward pointed at his neck.

_You'll murder, you'll steal, rape, bribe, intimidate, seduce, torture and do many many more…_

She drew her hand back, kunai poised and ready to strike…

…_. All in the name of Konoha._

The boy turned around his gaze tearful before he froze seeing her the knife in her hand. "S-Sakura-chan, w-what are you doing?"

Her gaze tearful Sakura bit back a sob. "Forgive me, Takashi…"

Before her kunai could strike the room door flew open and an enraged Akashi barged into the room. Sakura froze wide eyed at the red eyed man who snarled at her. "Konoha slut!" Before Sakura could react the bottle the man held in his hand smashed over her head knocking her to the floor.

Using the broken bottle as a makeshift knife he straddled her waist pinning her with his weight. He rose the bottle prepared to stab it in her throat.

"No! Stop Dad!" Takashi used the small boat he kept in his pocket and smashed it over his father's head stunning the man. He continued his blows till the man was forced to drop the broken bottle and used his hands to protect his head.

Recovering he rose his elbow and smashed into Takashi's face knocking the young boy out. Gaze momentarily softening he grit his teeth, before his expression became one of rage as he glared down at the stunned Sakura.

Feeling vindictive, he wrapped his arms around her throat. Sakura desperately tried to free herself using her arms as an attempt to push the man off of her, but he used his knees and pinned her arms down.

"Furido-sama was right." He spit in her face, his gaze turning to one of madness. "Konoha would send the dogs. Lucky me I got a _bitch._"

Sakura increased her struggles with all her strength but the large man kept her pinned with his body weight. One hand was kept around her throat as the other slowly began to run down her body.

"Konoha slut. By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be begging for death." His insane smile turned predatory as lowered his face to hers, his alcoholic breath fanning her teary face. "I'm going to _handle _you right."

Sakura let out a scream, trying with all might to get this man off of her.

Akashi let out a mocking laugh. "I love it when they screa" – He let out a shout of pain as the broken bottle he dropped was stabbed into his shoulder. Takashi jumped on his own father, using his small arms to usher blows to the man's head.

"Get off her! Sakura-chan is my friend!"

Akashi struck widely his elbow striking the young boy's nose so hard a sickening _crack _was heard before the boy limply dropped to ground his head impacting the ground with a dull thump. His breathing harsh Akashi, reached up and roughly pulled out the broken bottle embedded in his shoulder wincing at the broken glass.

Shuddering in pain, he glanced to his son, seeing a trail of blood flowing from the young boy's nose, quickly forming a pool of blood around him. He shook his head in regret. _He never even loved the boy anyways._

His gaze turned back to Sakura and he sneered at her horrified gaze, her eyes focused on the unmoving Takashi. "See what you made me do, bitch! I fucking killed my own son! You fucking Konoha whor –ack!"

Sakura let out a snarl that chilled the man as he found himself flipped over and pinned under the furious kunoichi. She had used Takashi's timely intervention as a moment to free her arms and gather chakra to her muscles.

The kunai she held her hand struck down on the screaming Akashi. "Wait! Please wai"– The knife pierced his throat before being pulled back and slammed into his neck again, again and _again._

His flaring arms that had tried to get the young girl off of him dropped limply to the ground. Sakura didn't stop her stabs even as the man stopped moving. The force of her movements caused his blood to splash up on her face, covering her hair and face with the red liquid.

She continued her motions, the primal instinct of survival taking over.

_Stab._

_Stab._

_Stab._

_Stab_

Her next strike was halted by a gloved hand. Instinctively she struck out and with her other hand and the blow was halted just as swiftly as her previous strike. Her green eyes focused on the blank face of Naruto, who stared at her before slowly removing the bloodied kunai from her hands.

Her breathing harsh Sakura cast a confused look to Naruto before her eyes went wide and turned to body she was straddling.

Naruto had to quickly pull her hair out of the way as she puked all over the floor. He held her hair back with one hand, the other patting her back easing the retching motions of her violent coughs. His single eye focused on the body before the girl and it took every ounce of his training not to wince at the scene.

Akashi's face was contorted beyond recognition. His face was split open down the middle exposing chucks and pieces of his mashed brain, and few pieces of his badly mangled jaw. Said jaw was hanging off the side of his mouth in such a way that Sakura's retching made it move with phantom motions.

Pieces of white caught his eye and Naruto could only guess that was remained of the man's eyes that littered around the room. A piece of his nose was mashed on the wall.

Sensing Sakura finally finished her puking he ushered the girl to her feet, before he found himself in her shaking arms. Her body racked with sobs as her cries filled the silent, room and Naruto consoled the girl with a warm hug.

"Sensei…" She sniffed. "He tried to…" She trailed off as another sob escaped her throat.

Naruto only wrapped his arms tighter around the girl, not minding the blood that stained his mask, as he pushed his face into her hair. "Shh, it's okay Sakura."

Her cries soon quieted before the girl passed out in his arms from the emotional strain. Naruto adjusted the girl in his arms, securing one hand under her thigh, and the other under her back, hoisting her against his chest.

He gazed blankly at the dead Akashi before his gaze moved to the young boy on the other side of the room. He stared at the scene before his voice rang out in the quiet room.

"Come out." It wasn't a request.

An Anbu melted out of a dark corner in the room before the black ops member walked silently to stand in front of Naruto.

"The girl still has to kill her target," Naruto narrowed his eye but an his expression changed as the Anbu member reached up and removed his mask. "But for you Naruto-senpai, she passed nonetheless."

"Tenzou." Naruto greeted. "I'm surprised to see your face here."

Tenzou bowed in greeting before his face took on a smirk. "It's been a while Naruto-senpai. I must say you scared some Anbu by the show you made at the village entrance." Naruto smirked. "But I must also inform you that I go by the name Yamato these days."

Naruto scoffed. "Whatever name you go by, you'll still be my underling." He finished with an eye smile.

'Yamato' frowned at that. "Yes Senpai, I haven't forgot the days you bullied me." His eyes narrowed. "You still do."

Naruto let out a laugh. "Hush, you were always too fun to pick on." Yamato tiredly rubbed his temples remembering the days he had first been introduced to Naruto. Kakashi had been bad enough, but Naruto had spent every second of the day making his life miserable when he had been under his squad.

"_Who are you?" The young fourteen year old glanced up at him with his mix-matched gaze. How a young boy could look so intimidating he would never know._

_Yamato offered a stiff salute, tucking one arm behind his back, in perfect military protocol. "Code Named 'Tenzou', Ninja Registration 010992 reporting for Anbu squad Sigma, under the leader ship of captain Namikaze, reporting for duty. Sir!"_

_Naruto rose an eye at the man no doubt hearing about the fierce Anbu who had inherited the First Hokage's famed wood-release._

"_Tenzou eh? He turned to his squad-mates. "Yugao-chan, what do you think of this guy."_

'_Cat' scoffed. "Sounds like a douche."_

_Raidou ran disinterested eyes over his form. "Looks like he's constipated."_

_Yamato's face didn't change but the tightening of his jaw told them he was insulted._

"_How far?" Yamato blinked at the young captain before he raised an eyebrow. _

"_Pardon?" _

"_A few inches?" Naruto continued like he never heard him. "Five, ten? All the way in?_

_Yamato frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_Naruto rose an eyebrow. "I'm talking about how far did the Hokage shove his foot in your ass to make you look so stiff."_

_Yamato's mouth dropped open._

"_What? Don't tell me he shoved a piece of wood up there…_

"Anyways Yamato, is that boy still alive?" Naruto's voice brought him back to the present. He silently walked to the boy and put his fingers against his pulse. He nodded. "He's still alive Sensei, but it seems he'll soon choke to death from the blood." Indeed the amount of blood leaking out his nose was slowly dripping into his mouth and forming a small puddle around him.

Naruto sighed and was about to speak before Yamato interrupted him. "Don't worry Senpai." He drew his sword. "I'll make it quick and painless."

Naruto thanked the man with a nod and disappeared with Sakura in _body flicker _leaving Yamato with the young boy. He smirked before his face became blank and turned his attention to the young Takashi.

The boy had tried to protect her. Such a shame.

His sword flashed and a _squelch _was heard.

* * *

Konohamaru walked through the village scratching his head at the direction he was giving. Never one for directions he let out a sigh of frustration, looking around the village as the sky darkened.

Yep. He was lost.

He held up the picture of his target, a boy about his age with short dark blue hair and intense dark eyes. Sora, said to be an orphan that worked for the village leader as a messenger. Hmm? It read here that those two were awfully close.

His reading was interrupted as he felt the ground begin to shake and his eyes went wide as four giant gates emerged from the surrouding the village. Staring in wonder at the large structures he blinked as a purple barrier formed around the village before solidifying with an ethereal glow.

Before he could mouth his surprise at the sight he was knocked over and sent tumbling to the ground, by a sprinting boy. Groaning he pushed himself up, trying to stop his spinning head. A hand was thrust into his face, before he greatfully accepted it.

"I'm sorry." The stranger quickly apologized helping him to his feet. Konohamaru stood up dusting himself off before he froze at the boy who had crashed into him. Sora picked up the paper Konohamaru had dropped before he held it in his direction smiling politely.

"My apologies, I was in a rush and …" He trailed off seeing Konohamaru's headband and then glanced at the paper in his hands. Konohamaru tried to grab the boy, but he threw the paper in his face and took off running down the street.

Konohamaru gave chase cursing on his indecisiveness. The street was empty save for the two boys as they raced down the street. Palming a kunai, Konohamaru threw the blade, but was blocked by the Sora with a triple bladed claw.

Sora followed up with another attack, pushing chakra to his hand, and swiping his palm through the air.

_Beast Tearing Palm!_

A wave of sharp wind sailed through the air straight to Konohamaru. Cursing he flashed through hand seals and slapped his palms to the earth.

_Earth Release: Mud Wall! _

A wall of earth rose up blocking the sharp wind attack save for the thin line that stretched across it. Sora smirked at his opponents move and used the momentary earth wall to power his next move. Focusing his chakra he let out a shout as demonic claw like hand stretched out and smashed through the earth wall.

_Beast Tearing Gale Palm!_

Konohamaru who was behind the wall fell to the ground before he disappeared in poof of smoke. Eyes wide Sora turned just in time to receive a blow to the face that launched him through the air before he hit the ground and used his momentum to roll to his feet wincing.

_Damn that guy hits hard_ He thought to himself. He spit out some blood before growling at the young Sarutobi. "Piece of shit, Konoha-nin! You screwed yourself the moment you stepped into this village!"

Focusing his chakra he shot forward at incredible speed, his claw poised to strike. Flipping out another kunai, Konohamaru engaged the enraged boy, blocking his wild slashes with lethal precision. Sora snarled as the boy danced around him, his movements swift as for every strike he blocked he returned with a slash of his kunai.

Sora grit his teeth as a slash nicked his arm, and he roared as struck out with a wide arc of his claw. But before his slash could connect his arm was caught by his wrist, his claws stopping inches from Konohamaru's shoulder. The Genin struck with his kunai, aimed at his stomach but his arm was caught, held fast, by the enraged boy.

A battle of power ensued between the two as they tried to overpower one another. Konohamaru's face was blank, save for the narrowing of his eye as pushed chakra to his limbs and his kunai began to edge closer to boys stomach.

At the cold feel of metal penetrating his stomach Sora snarled as chakra exploded off his form. Konohamaru had to bite back a wince as he backpedaled from the boy, saving himself from being cut from the wind chakra that radiated his form.

Sora smirked as he focused the chakra to his triple blade claw, extending its reach. With a shout he charged Konohamaru who flashed through handseals again and spit out a cloud of smoke that obscured Sora's vision.

But before the boy could blow away the smoke, he heard the click of teeth and screamed as the cloud of smoke exploded setting him on fire. Konohamaru watched dispassionately as the young boy screamed at being burned alive.

Seeing death was nothing new to him.

Glancing around he checked to see if anyone would come running from the Sora's scream but the street was still eerily deserted. Frowning he turned his attention back to boy who's scream had quieted as the fire finally burned out. He walked slowly towards the unmoving boy a kunai poised, and stopped when he came close to him.

The black attire the boy wore burned was completely burned off his form save for his pants. His skin was black and charred and the smell of burnt flesh made his nose tingle. Nudging him with his foot he saw the boy stayed unresponsive.

Twirling his kunai he held it downwards, poised to strike before he froze at the red eyes that snapped open. Not wanting to repeat his same mistake, he struck down as hard as he could but was blown back the eruption of red chakra that exploded from the burnt boy.

Skin rapidly healing Sora let out a scream of pain as his burns healed right before Konohamaru's astonished eyes. The chakra around Sora bubbled till it formed a chakra cloak, condensing in the shape of a tail with fox ears.

"W-what…this chakra…h-how?" Konohamaru whispered. How did this boy have the Kyuubi's chakra. Was he another Jincuuriki as well? His thoughts halted as a familiar dark voice echoed in his head.

_**Kill him.**_

Konohamaru grabbed his head in pain as red chakra began form around him.

_**Destroy him.**_

"No! Fuck off!" He shouted as his body was racked with pain.

_**Devour this pretender.**_

He let out a shout of pain as a chakra shroud surrounded him, and like Sora, the red chakra bubbled and condensed into the shape of a tail with ears.

_**KILL HIM**_

"**No!**" Konohamaru let out a feral roar as he was overcome by the power of the Kyuubi's chakra. His form went to all fours snarling at Sora who did the same before charging the Jincuurki. His blow struck Konohamaru but did little to stun the Jinchuurki who returned the blow tenfold.

His blow struck with such force that a ripple raced through the air from impact and Sora's red form was launched through buildings leaving a trail of destruction. Konohamaru let out another roar as another tail formed before he took off after the fake container.

* * *

Outside of the village a large tent was setup for teams that took S.D. serving as recovery for teams that had either passed or failed. Councillors were busy at work talking those select few who's mind had broken under the metal strain of the test.

Asuma looked over at screaming Genin with pity before he focused his attention on his own team. "Thank kami that none of you broke." He whispered with a sigh. His team had thankfully passed finding and eliminating their targets before their time ran out. The trio didn't answer him. They were in no mood to.

"Is this what it truly means to be a Shinobi Asuma-sensei?" His gaze found Shikamaru's as the boy silently stared him awaiting his reply. Puffing on his cigarette Asuma sighed before scratching his beard.

"A Shinobi is one who endures." He answered the young genius. "Self-sacrifice is the way of the Shinobi."

Shikamaru nodded before casting a glance at the crying Ino, who was using Chouji's shirt as a tissue. The young Amichiki looked like he went through hell. He gritted his teeth halting the stinging tears.

After today, nothing would be the same.

Asuma lightly shook his head, before giving a glance to those teams who had suffered.

He fixed Kurenai a look of pity as she stood with tears running down her face, flanked by her two Genin, as a screaming Hinata madly chanted as she was sedated by the medics. She had been one of the poor Genin to snap.

Kurenai was devastated.

Her other Genin had passed killing their targets. Hinata technically did pass, as she managed to kill her target (he knew that Kurenai had lent a hand) but her mind somehow broke and the young girl became a wreck.

He glanced around at the other teams catching the few teams that had passed. Gai was with his team consoling his crying female student –he couldn't remember her name –while her other teammates sat stone faced.

His attention was turned to a smiling Aobo who looked like he had won the lottery. His team had somehow passed with flying colors. Asuma found it funny that Aobo's team couldn't pass the Chunin exams –it was going to be their seventh year try –but they could pass Konoha's S.D?

That Kabuto kid of his was a strange one.

Blonde caught his eye and he turned to see Naruto watching the two members of his team console one another. He heard they both killed their targets brutally. Walking over to Naruto he stood silently beside him before nodding his head at the two. "Where's Konohamaru?"

Naruto didn't answer for a few moments. He just stared at the hugging teammates who silently cried. "He's still out there. The real me is trying to locate him."

Asuma nodded at the clone before he puffed on his cigarette. "Do you think he'll pass." Naruto let a smile come to his face before he lightly shook his head. "It's Konohamaru we're talking about here, that boy…" He trailed off and tensed. Asuma frowned at him, looking alert for any signs of danger.

"What is it? What's wron-" He too stopped as he felt it. Soon everyone in the tent tensed up as they felt a wave of terrifying chakra wash over them.

Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto immediately responded barking out orders. "Councillors and Genin remain here! Anbu guards remain at your post. All Jounin-sensei who can follow, come with me!" No one questioned his order; they only nodded as the Jounin took off after the blonde struggling to keep up with his speed.

They raced out of the ten, through the dense forest at a heart-pounding pace. After a few moments the familiar sound of running water was heard and the exited a clearing coming before the village.

But before they could enter the village they were forced to halt as the ground started to shake and giant gate emerged from the ground in front of the amassed Shinobi.

"What the hell is that!?"

Before anyone could respond they felt tremors vibrating through the ground and in the distance they could see three more giant gates like the one in front of them, emerge from the ground. Naruto widened his seeing their position. Each of them was at the north, south, east and west sectors of the village.

"This is a Barrier Gate Five Seals Technique!" His shout caused the amassed ninja to let out mumbles of confusion. Asuma frowned at him. "What's that?"

"It's a barrier technique to prevent –no wait!" His shout wasn't heard by one of the Jounin that moved forward to the village. Before the man could even enter a purple dome barrier formed over the village and the man couldn't stop himself in time. As soon as he came in contact with the barrier he was set aflame, his screams chilling to the bone, as he was burned alive.

Someone acted quickly using a water jutsu and doused the flames. A dark haired woman rushed to him quickly before she ran green glowing hands along his charred form. Sighing and stopping her jutsu she looked up sadly at the group shaking her head.

Naruto sighed as the amassed group began to curse.

"What the fuck? So now no one can either enter or leave?"

"Some Genin are still in there!"

Naruto lifted his headband exposing his sharingan eye. He walked towards the barrier before his fist became encased with lightning and the sound of chirping birds filled the air.

_Raikiri!_

His attack struck but the barrier only gave a pulse. He had to hiss drawing his arm back as it was covered in burns. The medic immediately rushed to help him but he stopped her with a hand.

"Don't bother I'm just a Shadow-clone_._" His eyes turned the group. "Everyone let's try and hit this barrier at a single point with some jutsu." He got nods of agreement before joined the group and flashed through hand seals.

_Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu_

_Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bomb_

_Water release: Rushing Wave_

_Water Release: Jet Pistol_

_Wind Release: Vacuum Wave_

_Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere_

_Lightning Release: Electric Judgement_

_Lightining Release: Shock Bolt_

_Earth Release: Rock Wave_

Jutsu rained down on the barrier, each Shinobi overloading their jutsu with chakra. After a few moments they cut off the flow of chakra to their attacks panting at expenditure of energy. When the smoke cleared the barrier remained unscathed from their attacks.

Their expressions immediately turned to frustration at the wasted effort. Just how strong was the barrier? Asuma took a minute to collect his breath before he wiped away a trail of sweat. "Well that was a waist." He drawled.

Naruto meanwhile ran a hand through his hair before he tensed again as his chakra began to fluctuate wildly. Both his eyes went wide in alarm. He was sure he just felt _two _sources of Kyuubi chakra.

Feeling the gravity of the situation he breathed deeply catching the attention of those around him before he clasped his hands together and went still. Jounin stared confusedly at his still form. Walking to stand beside Asuma, Aobo whispered into his ear.

"Er, Asuma-san. What's he doing?" Asuma only shrugged in response. "I have no clue?"

Naruto concentration broke as he felt three powerful signatures closing in on them. "Everyone get back!" He jumped just in time to avoid the ground that suddenly opened up from his previous position.

Out of the barrier three figures emerged not affected by the barriers touch and smirked at the amass group of Shinobi. A large male with purples tattoos on his face flexed his arm grinning all the while. "Oh man, there sure is a lot of them."

An arrogant looking dark haired woman smirked. "I hope their worthy of a challenge."

A beautiful red head licked her lips sensually in agreement. "I can't wait to give them a kiss to _die _for." Catching Naruto's eye her blue eyes widened before they narrowed hungrily on his form. Blowing him a kiss she smirked as he waved back, before letting out a hiss at the elbow he received from a red eyed woman.

_Damn she's hot – and look at that body – _He shook his head clearing his perverted thoughts. This wasn't the time to flirt with the enemy. But seeing her rub her hands sensually along her body made it all the more harder to suppress the inner pervert.

Drawing his sword he pulsed chakra through the blade making it extend to its normal long length before a hand clasped him on his shoulder. Looking into the steel eyes of Asuma he rose an eyebrow.

"We got this Naruto." He turned his attention to the group. "Gai and Kurenai, you stay with me. The rest of you go and find a way to get through this barrier." The group nodded before the branched off leaving Kurenai and Gai behind.

Naruto frowned . "You sure?" He turned his attention to the enemy Shinobi. "From the feel of their chakra they're powerful."

Gai gave him a thumbs up. "Fear not Naruto-kun, our flames of youth shall burn these enemies blocking our path."

Kurenai shook her head at Gai's antics before her red eyes found his. "You're just a clone. One hit and you'd be gone anyway."

Hearing the dismissal in her voice Naruto frowned marching up into her face. "Now look here Kurenai. If you weren't so hot I would –ack!" He dispelled holding his groin as Kurenai slowly lowered her foot.

Fuka pouted at the disappearance. "Aww, the Yellow Fang disappeared." She shook her head. "He was such a hottie." Her comrades rolled their eyes at her shameless flirting. The red head had no shame went it came to guys she found interesting.

"Focus." Fuen frowned at her. "These three are not like the rest that ran with their tail between their legs." Fuka stuck her tongue out at her in response. Fudo just let out a snarl of frustration.

"Whatever bitches, I just want to kill some tree huggers."

Gai frowned at the large man. "I'll take the brute."

"I'll take the red head." Asuma immediately responded watching the way she licked her lips. He let out a shout as Kurenai smacked him in the head before she frowned at the final female.

"I'll have the last member."

* * *

Sora's form was smashed into the ground hard. His chakra cloak struggled to protect him from the blows he was receiving but was slowly being over-come by the power of the _real_ Jincuuriki. He tried to call upon more of the red chakra, to power his form, but as quickly as it came it was absorbed by Konohamaru who's blows became stronger and stronger.

A third tail had already formed and the Jinchuurki was slowly overcoming the fake. They were in the village center, a large crater surrounding them from the force of their battle.

It had been one sided.

Sora coughed out blood as he felt the last of his chakra leave him. Who would have thought that he would run into the _real_ Jinchuurki of the Kyuubi?

His answer was in the form of fist pounding his head into the dirt so hard he felt his jaw break from the force. Not letting up on his attacks Konohamaru viciously continued his tremendous blows, causing the crater that formed under Sora's body to grow wider with each hit.

He intertwined his hands together and raised them above his head to deliver a finishing blow but was halted when a golden chain of chakra wrapped around his arms. Konohamaru's feral eye's followed the source of his chain to see it seemingly coming out the arm of his Sensei.

Naruto, with his sharingan, exposed narrowed his eye at the chakra cloak enshrouding Konohamaru before his mix-matched found the blazing red of the Kyuubi's.

"Konohamaru." Naruto began slowly. "Are you in control?" He slowly began to walk towards the enraged Jincuuriki mindful to not make any sudden movements.

Konohamaru's red eyes blinked before they momentarily lost their feral look. "_**S-Sensei…"**_ Naruto continued his slow pace nodding at his recognition. "Yes." Using this as a sign his chain gave a brilliant glow before it slowly began to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra. He momentarily glanced to unconscious boy underneath him, before he focused back on Konohamaru.

He would need to use more chains if he wanted to truly suppress the chakra, but for now he was more worried on calming the Jincuurki down.

Konohamaru held his head in pain giving off a light growl. _**Sensei…It hurts. It hurts so much."**_

Naruto extended his other arm letting another golden chain emerge from his wrist before it slowly moved to the Jinchuurki swaying like a snake, before it wrapped around oneof the chakra tails.

"Okay Konohamaru." Naruto was beginning to sweat in concentration. "I'm going to make the pain go away." Two more chains emerged from his back before they moved forward and ensnared the young Jinchuurki.

Acting quickly Naruto clapped his hands together focusing his chakra to the chains. "Submit!" His other chains gave off a brilliant glow like the first and began to spupress the bubbling red chakra. Konohamaru didn't put up any resistance other than letting out moans of pain as the chakra began to slowly recede.

He tensed as he received the memories of his clone and his gaze narrowed. Shaking his head Naruto dismissed thoughts of _spanking _Kurenai for later.

With his sharingan twirling, Naruto observed the many veins that covered Konohamaru's body and the way he was tightly coiled. He was in so much pain. But why? The seal was in perfect order. The pinnacle of genius achieved by his father meant to allow the Kyuubi's chakra to slowly mix with Konohamaru's own.

But watching as he let out a shout of pain Naruto knew it was something much worse. It looked like –

_Wind Release: Shakujō Twister_

Naruto snapped his attention to his right in time to witness a large twister of wind rushing towards him. Cursing he cut off the flow of chakra to his chains, as he jumped just in the nick of time to avoid the twister as it barreled behind him.

The chains were broken apart, cut into pieces by the powerful wind attack. Landing the broken chains still to connected to his form slowly receded seemingly absorbed back into his body. His glare turned to a figure walking nonchalantly towards him. Clad in battle robes, Furido smirked at him, twirling his Shakujo staff that he had used to send his attack.

"I can see that speed of yours is not just a rumor." Kazumu's voice was smug. "Yellow Fang."

Naruto eyes narrowed at the man. "You're Furido Tsuyoshi." He stated earning a laugh from the man. 'Furido' wiped a tear from his eye before he gave Naruto a mocking look.

"You Konoha Shinobi. The lot of you are so pathetic I almost pity you."

Naruto drew his sword. "Imagine that, the leader of the 'One King Protest' appears before. You saved me the trouble of looking for you."

Furido chuckled . "I go by the name Kazuma now, my dear boy. I'll make sure to tell your Hokage his spies are pathetic as I pierce his heart."

Naruto's sharingan glowed a menacing red in realization "So you knew the entire time." He glanced up at the purple barrier. "And you set a trap, patiently waiting for us to arrive."

Kazuma looked smug. "But of course. Did you think word would not get out about this, S.D? And to think the Daimyo himself would condone Konoha's actions." He sighed. "Guess I'll have to kill him as well."

Naruto blinked at him before he flipped his sword using it as momentary cane. "Mind telling me what this _Protest _is all about. Sounds to me like your butt-hurt over Konoha."

His grin became a sneer. "You serve under a King so corrupt that you are blinded by the fact that Konohagakure has become rotten to the core. Your leaders brainwash you with notion of the 'Will of Fire' that's nothing more than a false ideology used to make you sacrifice your lives for the village that treats you as nothing more than expendable. A carefully crafted lie over the notion of the greater good."

He shook his head. "Konoha has become a plague, a cancer to the Land of Fire. The cure to such a disease is the one true King –there can only be one. The Daimyo!" He through his arms wide in a mad look coming across his face. "I will end the reign of this false King and unite the land of fire under one ruler – one absolute power. I will become King and lead this nation to peace!"

He pointed to Sora. "That boy, is the key to absolute salvation. I will use him to tear a path of destruction straight to Konohagakure and erase it off the face of this earth. I will _**destroy**_ Konoha!"

Naruto had listened to his whole monologue quietly, not uttering a word, his blank expression never changing. When the man apparently finished he sighed. "Megalomaniacs…" He shook his head.

Easing his sword upright he readied himself for battle before a roar drew his attention to Konohamaru. The chakra of the nine tails was beginning to act up and chakra shroud was quickly forming agian.

_Shit I need to wrap this up quickly _Naruto thought to himself.

"Magnificent. That's the real Kyuubi Jincuuriki, isn't it?" His reply was in the form of Naruto appearing beside him his sword aimed to chop him in half. Using his staff Kazuma parried the strike before jumping back to gain some distance.

He frowned at his staff seeing the chip that the blade had caused. He was enforcing it with chakra, so it should have been solid against any blade. His eyes widened as they caught the sword in Naruto's hands.

"That's the Grass Cutter Sword. How did you come to possess it?" Naruto's only reply was pointing the sword at him, letting the blade rapidly extend so fast that Kazuma only had time to parry it wincing as the friction of the sword caused a deeper chip into his staff. Curse that blade and its sharpness.

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him again, lightning crackling around his fist as he struck forward. The attack pierced him right through his heart before the man began to turn to mud. Naruto frowned at the clone before seeing the real Kazuma make a dash for his sword that he had dropped.

Naruto simply waited for the man to get close enough before he raised his hand causing the blade to rise and levitate towards him. He caught the blade seeing the man's astonished gaze. Blitzing him he engaged the man with his sword, sparks flying as metal clashed against metal. All Kazuma could do was block as the powerful strikes sent tremors down his arms. At this rate –

_Swish_

His staff was cut in half by a powerful strike before Naruto followed up with a kick that sent the man tumbling through on the ground. Before Kazuma could even come to a stop he let out a scream as his arm was impaled to the ground.

Wincing through the pain he grabbed for his Three Bladed Claw but found his arm pinned by Naruto's heel. Eyes cold Naruto held out his and focused his chakra as lightning encased his arm. Wasting no time Naruto struck his hand forward.

"Stop!"

The blade of _Raikiri _stopped centimeters from Kazuma's face. So _close_ was the attack that the heat began emitting began to burn his nose and mouth. Drawing his arm back, but not cutting off the flow of chakra to his arm Naruto's gaze found the pleading eyes of Sora.

His face was badly mangled and his arm was broken, as he desperately tried to crawl towards them. Behind him Konohamaru was letting out snarls as the chakra rapidly continued to grow.

"Please, don't kill him." Tears ran down the boy's face, as he continued his hopeless trek despite the pain he was in. "He's all I have left."

Naruto's sharingan turned from one face to the other before realization struck. "Ah, you're the boy's father." Focusing on the man's face he frowned pointing his lighting blade at the man. "Why do I sense Kyuubi's chakra coming from that boy? Last time I checked there was only one Kyuubi Jincuurki."

Kazuma only smirked not caring he was _centimeters_ from death. "They're many was to harness the power of a tailed beast." His gaze turned defiant. "Your father turned that Genin into a Jinchuuriki. Funny how he wasn't man enough to use his own son."

Before the man could blink a lightning covered fist pierced his head the force of the attack causing an explosion from impact. The man could have lived for a few more minutes but he _just _had to mention his father. Sora screamed as he witnessed Naruto withdraw his bloody hand from whatever remained of Kazuma's head before his red eye glowed. as it focused on him.

Firing up another _Raikiri _Naruto began to walk towards Sora. He had to kill this boy. If word got back to Konoha that there was someone else that contained the Kyuubi's power Konoha would start a war.

Stopping before he stared down at the frozen boy who kept his gaze on his dead father. Eyes not showing a shred of remorse Naruto drew his hand back prepared to end the boy.

"I'll kill you." Sora kept his attention his dead father as the lightning attack came ever closer to his face.

"I'll kill **you.**" He could feel his hairs stand on end from its proximity.

"**I'll kill you!" **Red chakra exploded from his form knocking Naruto off his feet. A shock-wave resounded through the village as a beam of light shout out from the enraged false Jinchuurki. Wincing Naruto jumped to his feet in time to see six tails of chakra swirl menacingly behind the boy.

Crouched down like an animal a dark red chakra cloak took over his form mixed with a skeleton hanging above attached by chakra ligaments. Where his eyes were suppose to be, were pools of white. His mouth opened wide letting out a roar of pure chakra that caused Naruto to reinforce his feet with chakra to stick the ground, lest be blown away.

Another roar came from behind him and he turned to see Konohamaru enter a four-tailed state similar to Sora's. Cursing as he realized he was in between the two Naruto clasped his hands together and began to focus his chakra.

The wind picked up blowing harshly as a tremendous pressure filled the air. The two Jinchuurki shifted as Naruto's powerful chakra bared down on them before they snarled, charging at him with incredible speed.

Naruto closed his eyes focusing his two chakra natures inside of him. Mixing his wind and lighting natures to a perfect balance his already strong yang oriented chakra stabilized the two dominant natures. The effect was like a whirlpool as the power inside of him _pulsed..._

Snapping his eyes open Naruto released his chakra with a shout.

_Pulse Release: Wave Destruction!_

_**Okay I know I promised an Omake but to I feel it would ruin the mood of this chapter. Next update will be the debut. I promise. All questions about the ending will be answered in time. **_

_**I know the killings seemed rough but I did warn this story would be dark. Anyways stay tuned for part three that will end this arc. Until next time please review and help get this bad-boy to 100 reviews. **_

_**Policy.**_


End file.
